Kagome, La Princesa Guerrera
by Gold77 y Black Pearl 008
Summary: Kagome, es una joven guerrera destinada a proteger a su pueblo y al castillo windsor de las oscuras y temibles fuerzas del despiadado Naraku . Contará además con la ayuda de su fiel caballo equino, el cual oculta un secreto que ella no sabe. IxK Cap.33 final
1. Chapter 1

**La princesa Guerrera**

**Por: Gold77 y Jux008**

Kagome La princesa del fuego.

En un lugar llamado Windsor precisamente en el condado de Berkshire, existía una guerrera que era temida por la mayoría de las personas, pero para quienes la conocían era una simple heroína que se dedicaba a proteger a los suyos. Pero por su corazón frió y su mano dura para hacer caer la justicia en quienes infligían la ley se había ganado el nombre de la guerrera del fuego.

-por favor no me haga daño – rogó una joven mientras era atacada en plena oscuridad de la noche

-rogar no te sirve de nada cariño – dijo un hombre mientras tapaba la boca de la mujer con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba la cintura de la joven y la atraía hacia el – es una lastima que el brillo de tus ojos desaparezca

-vamos hombre, comparte con nosotros ese manjar

Se aproximaron mas hombres y al poco momento ya no era uno si no cinco

-tranquilo chicos, pienso… – miro a la joven de pies a cabeza – compartirla

De pronto el hombre sintió una punta filosa en su garganta…

-si fuera tu no lo haría

Una voz dulce pero a la vez llena de autoridad se escucho en su oído. El hombre giro sobre sus talones y vio a una mujer de pelo azebechado y ojos chocolate.

-también quieres divertirte? O prefieres ser primero que ella?

-no me entendiste verdad, te dije, si fuera tu no lo haría, así que o la sueltas o tu y yo vamos a tener problemas muy serios – cambio de lugar su espada y le apunto directo al corazón

-y si me niego? – la reto el hombre

-como te dije, tu y yo tendremos problemas

Los cuatro hombres habían reconocido, no solo la voz de la mujer si no la espada, esa espada sagrada hacia temblar a cualquiera que se interponía entre la joven y la punta filosa.

-oye viejo será mejor que le hagas caso – aconsejo uno de los hombres

-por que? Es una simple mujer – señalo, y la misteriosa mujer solo esbozo media sonrisa –además no le tengo miedo-.

Grave error para aquel hombre, ya que si hubiera sabido perfectamente quien era ella habría preferido quemarse la lengua antes de hablar. Así que los demás hombres comenzaron a retroceder hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-tus amigos han elegido bien, así que tu decide – por unos minutos observo a la joven que un estaba de tras de aquel hombre – o dejas a la joven o mueres

-mira – dio un paso hacia adelante y saco el también su espada – no se quien seas pero ninguna mujer me amenaza y mas si es tan hermosa como tu

-gracias por el cumplido, pero ahórratelos, los puedes usar para cuando vayas al infierno

Y así en el menos descuida se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo. El hombre al sentir como vibraba su espada cada vez que chocaba con la otra espada oponente sintió una energía extraña.

Cuando por fin no pudo más, el hombre se dejo caer de rodillas y la vio a los ojos.

-quien eres? – pregunto agitado

-me temo que para ti solo soy la guerrera del fuego – y con un movimiento traspaso el corazón de hombre con su espada.

La joven saco un pañuelo y limpio los restos de sangre que había en la espada. La joven se acerco temerosa ante su salvadora, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o tocarla, ella ya se había percatado de su cercanía.

-será mejor que no andes sola, y mas si es de noche – guardo su espada y observo a la joven

-gracias – fue todo lo que dijo – Kagome

-no me agradezcas, detesto a esta clase de hombres – sus ojos viajaron al cuerpo sin vida de aquel sujeto – debes andar con cuidado Eri, no siempre estaré vigilando el pueblo y mas de noche

-te prometo que me cuidare – esbozo una sonrisa

-ven, te acompaño a tu casa-. Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

La chica en cuestión, es Kagome Higurashi, conocida como la princesa guerra del fuego, una chica hermosa y buena espadachín y arquera, podía acertar con flechas donde sea ya la distancia que fuera, llevaba siempre una armadura que usaba como vestimenta, la parte de arriba era una pechera metálica sujeta con tirantes y una tela blanca, cubría su torso como si fuera un corsé, la falda era muy corta y hecha de tela de franela, cubierta por parte de la armadura metálica que terminaba en puntas de espada. Llevaba un cinto negro atado a su cintura, donde llevaba sujeta la vaina de su espada y otro cinto en diagonal en el que llevaba sus flechas y su arco.

Kagome es una chica de 18 años de edad, de largo pelo negro azabache y como se dijo ojos marrones, era alta y de buen físico. Su madre, fue una excelente guerrera y murió en un combate, cuando ella era tan solo un bebé, fue adoptada por su abuela Kaede, quien le enseñó de niña a convertirse en la mejor y más fuerte guerrera de todas, a tal punto de enseñarle el manejo de la espada sagrada del cáliz, una espada sumamente poderosa y forjada por Myoga, abuelo de Kagome, quien le entregó la espada, una vez que Kagome fuera mayor y dominara bien sus poderes de guerrera y el legado de su madre en cuestión.

La fantástica princesa guerrera del fuego, vive en el castillo de Windsor, que es gobernado por los reyes Kikyo y Sesshomaru, ambos son muy admirados por su pueblo, su honestidad y amabilidad, les han granjeado la más pura confianza y respeto de todos los pobladores que viven en la aldea que se encuentra dentro del inmenso castillo que parece una fortaleza. Kikyo y Sesshomaru, nombraron a Kagome la protectora del inmenso castillo, ya que ella sola ha sido capaz de combatir y expulsar a temibles bandidos que querían robar las riquezas de los pobladores y el reinado.

Ese mismo día, Kagome y Eri, regresaron al castillo. Una pequeña barcaza, estaba en las orillas del río Támesis. En su interior, un joven príncipe se encontraba dentro de ella, moribundo y maltrecho, tenía el pelo largo de color plateado y unos extraños ojos color ámbar, era fornido y de buen físico y alto, su nombre era Inuyasha Taisho. En eso, una gigantesca nave del tamaño de una ciudad entera, apareció entre los cielos de Londres y al verla, Inuyasha abandonó la barcaza como pudo y se escondió, pero esa nave no pasó desapercibida por los ojos de Kagome quien se alertó de sobremanera al verla y más cuando vio salir de ella, varias esferas de fuego, que parecían ser cápsulas que expulsaba la gigantesca nave.

Inuyasha se había escondido en unos matorrales como pudo y rogaba por ayuda y cuando creyó morir, una pequeña luz apareció frente a el.

-¿Q-Quien...Er...eres-. Preguntó el joven príncipe apenas audible.

-Soy Sango, tu hada madrina-. Dijo una diminuta mujer del tamaño de un dedo meñique y que flotaba envuelta en un blanco polvo de estrellas.

-¿Hada madrina?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Si, se por lo que huyes y permíteme ayudarte-. Dijo Sango suavemente.

En eso, la diminuta hada, hizo un pase de magia con su varita y transformó al joven príncipe Inuyasha en un hermoso caballo de raza equina negro, con una franja blanca en su hocico, pero al oír pasos, la pequeña hada se desvaneció y se olvidó de curar las heridas de Inuyasha que ya estaba convertido en caballo. Esa persona era Kagome, que al ver al caballo se quedó asombrada y al verlo mal herido.

-Pobre – mirando las heridas del hermoso animal – debes estar muy grabe

Decidió llevarlo al castillo, donde lo curaría de sus heridas y de paso, le vendrá muy bien para poder ir a investigar donde cayó esa extraña nave gigantesca. Inuyasha también quedó maravillado al ver a la joven princesa guerrera y decidió no decir nada por ahora, al llegar al castillo, toda la gente salía de sus casas asombrados y maravillados al ver tan hermoso caballo acompañando a Kagome, quien lo llevó a su casa y allí empezó a curarle las heridas.

Mientras tanto, y respecto a la nave, era tripulada por robots que venían de un planeta lejano en busca de tesoros al planeta tierra, su comandante era el despiadado y sanguinario Naraku, un hombre extraño en el que la mitad de su rostro es de un robot al igual que su mortífero brazo izquierdo, todo lo demás era humano. Tenía bajo su mando un poderoso ejército de robots centinelas que conformaban la inmensa flota del despiadado Naraku, que además disponía de armas letales, como tanques, arsenal de alta tecnología y armas laceres. Los robots tenían la misma movilidad de humanos, es decir con brazos y piernas, su armadura era metálica que cubría todo su cuerpo, llevaban guantes y zapatos metálicos negros, su cabeza era cuadrada con una especie de casco semi redondo. Sus ojos eran un rectángulo delgado y en línea vertical, con una luz roja en vaivén y sus bocas eran triangulares y brillaban cuando hablaban.

Dentro de la nave, el perverso Naraku se paseaba de un lado al otro, estaba nervioso y enojado.

- Esto es increíble, todos mis enemigos en prisión, todas las riquezas en mi poder, armas y tecnología en mi. Pero,... me falta ese príncipe, ese maldito príncipe Taisho, el hijo de mi acérrimo enemigo InuTaisho. ¡Lo quiero conmigo!-. Espetó a esto último con voz elevada.

En eso uno de sus robots guardias le llama.

- Disculpe señor, Hemos localizado el castillo de Windsor, allí hay grandes riquezas y tesoros, además se rumorea que una princesa poderosa y guerrera vive allí y que según nuestros espías, han sabido que el príncipe Inuyasha cayó en las cercanías de allí-. Dijo el robot teniente.

- Excelente, buen trabajo Teniente. Fijen el curso hacia ese castillo, si mis predicciones son correctas, podemos alzarnos con los tesoros más grandes de todo este planeta.¡Jajajaja!-. Dijo el perverso Naraku riendo con suma maldad.

Mientras tanto, en la aldea, los robots espías se encontraban cerca y listos para atacar, los vigiladores no los vieron y eso les favorecía, ¿Podrá kagome detenerlos con su simple espada?-.

Continuara....

* * *

**Hola**

**Les damos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo fic de parte de Gold077 y Jux008, esperemos que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado...**

**Nos vemos en otro capitulo**

**Att: Gold077, Jux008**


	2. Conociendo al enemigo

Capítulo 2 : Conociendo al enemigo

Los robots exploradores habían vuelto a lo que ahora es su nueva base, habían desistido de atacar y presentar un reporte a su amo. La base parecía tres regimientos del ejercito juntos, había soldados robots por donde se los mire. Naraku estaba complacido y sabía que su valioso pelotón de robots le darían todas las riquezas que el quiera e incluso lo que desee.

-Hemos vuelto, señor. Aquí tiene mi reporte-. Dijo el robot, que tiene el rango de capitán, y entregándole su reporte a Naraku.

-Excelente trabajo, Capitán. Prepare a todos sus robots disponibles y partan hacia el primer pueblo, el castillo de Windsor lo dejaremos para después, quiero estudiar y saber que tan fuerte es esa princesa guerrera que tanto me habló mi difunto padre-. Afirmó Naraku satisfecho.

-Como usted ordene, mi gran señor-. Dijo el robot presentando una reverencia ante Naraku.

Mientras los robots se alistaban para dar inicio a su primer ataque, en la aldea dentro del castillo, se vivía un clima tenso y de nerviosismo.

- No puedo quedarme tranquila, sabiendo que podemos correr peligro, esa gigantesca nave me da muy mala espina, lo presiento-. Gruñó Kikyo muy alterada.

- Tranquila, amor. Ya verás que podemos contra ellos, además tenemos a nuestra mejor arma si intentan atacarnos-. Afirmó Sesshomaru tratando de calmarla.

- Lo se, pero habrá que ver si ella es capaz de enfrentar a todo un ejército de lo que sean que haya venido en esa monstruosidad-. Farfulló más calmada.

Mientras tanto, Kagome vio que las heridas de su nuevo caballo, ya estaban sanadas y estaba en perfecto estado. Las medicinas que usó eran de rápida curación y saneamiento y las había conseguido de la aldea de Tsubaki, que cultiva unas hierbas y medicinas muy efectivas y las reparte por los pueblos donde sanan a mucha gente. Además Kagome le dio un baño espumoso y muy reconfortante, que dejó el pelaje del caballo más brillante que el sol.

Kagome notaba algo raro en ese caballo, sus crines eran de un extraño color blanco plateado y sus ojos dorados, jamás vio un caballo con esos detalles, sin embargo le tomó cariño y el a ella. En la casa del herrero Hojo, este terminó de ponerle su montura, para que Kagome viaje más cómoda en su nuevo compañero de aventuras, no hizo falta ponerle herraduras, ya que Sango se había encargado de ello cuando convirtió a Inuyasha en caballo. Hojo es un muchacho alto, delgado y tímido, es de cabello corto castaño y ojos azul naval. Su defecto es que está perdidamente enamorado de Kagome al igual que Koga, que tiene un mercado de frutas y comestibles para el pueblo y que trabaja junto a su padre Bankotsu que tiene casi los mismos rasgos de su hijo, en cuanto a color de ojos y pelo que es largo y con trenza también. Pero la diferencia es que a ella no se interesa en ninguno de los dos y eso le causa mucho fastidio a ambos, a Koga y a Hojo.

Cuando Kagome se disponía a salir de la casa de Hojo junto al caballo Inuyasha, se topó con Koga que como siempre andaba tras de ella como perro faldero y eso le ocasionaba innumerables celos a Hojo, que veía como ese galán de cuarta trataba de conquistar a la valiente princesa guerrera, en su mano derecha, llevaba un canasto con deliciosas manzanas rojas en el.

- Toma, estas manzanas son para ti-. Dijo Koga entregándole una bolsa con unas 6 manzanas dentro y con una amabilidad enorme.

- Eres muy dulce Koga, Gracias. Las comeré esta noche junto a mi hermano y mis abuelos, de seguro estarán deliciosas-. Dijo Kagome sonriéndole dulcemente al muchacho pelinegro.

En eso, ambos oyeron a alguien masticar y miraron al caballo (Inuyasha) que tenía su boca hinchada y masticaba algo, le había sacado una manzana del canasto a Koga y se la estaba comiendo entera, eso si, masticándola bien. Kagome rió levemente por lo bajo y Koga gruñó un poco al ver la travesura del caballo.

- Bastante pillo tu caballo- Dijo Koga socarronamente.

- Se ve que le gustan tus manzanas, Koga. Es que como siempre son tan deliciosas-. Dijo Kagome con una celestial sonrisa en sus labios.

Esa manera de hablarle hizo sonrojas las mejillas de Koga y las de Hojo también, excepto que de este eran de odio y rabia al ver a Kagome andar coqueteando con el hijo del verdulero del pueblo. La princesa guerrera, acarició el rostro de su caballo, la gente al pasar, admiraba lo elegante y lindo que se veía el caballo, su pelaje negro brillaba con la luz del día, aunque esté nublado. Kagome les sonreía, ya que ella era muy admirada por todo el pueblo. En eso Koga se aventuró a preguntarle algo a Kagome.

- Oye ¿y ya pensaste que nombre le pondrás?-. Preguntó Koga con curiosidad.

- La verdad es que no, no l he pensado, pero creo que lo llamaré Inu, si, así lo llamaré-. Dijo Kagome divertida y acariciando a su caballo-. Hojo, podrías hacerme una pequeña medalla que diga Inu-. Pidió amablemente al joven herrero.

- Está bien-. Contestó Hojo con mal humor y desdén.

La actitud de Hojo le sorprendió a Kagome, nunca le había contestado de esa manera tan ordinaria y despreciativa, Koga esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, tomó su canasto de manzanas y se fue a su tienda ante la mirada seguidora y encendida de Hojo, en eso, uno de los guardias de las altas torres de seguridad del castillo, gritó la voz de alarma.

- FUEGO, VEO FUEGO EN UNA DE LAS ALDEAS-. Gritó fuertemente.

El alerta, hizo preocupar a todo el pueblo del castillo Windsor y sobre todo a Sesshomaru y Kikyo. Kagome fue hasta su casa, tomó sus flechas y su arco, (su espada la lleva siempre con ella), y su cuchillo, subió en Inu y partió hacia la aldea que estaba a media hora del castillo. Pudo divisar una enorme nube de humo negro venir del pueblo, era la aldea de Tsubaki.

La princesa guerrera, se dio prisa lo más que pudo y cuando estaba cerca de la aldea, tomó su binocular y miró en dirección a la aldea, pudo ver a un grupo de 10 robots del ejército de Naraku que tenían gente como rehenes y otros se encargaban de atacar con sus armas las casas y los mercados del pueblo. Kagome vio como los perversos robots se aprestaban a incendiar la casa de Tsubaki e hizo un gruñido apretando fuertemente sus dientes, hizo arrear las riendas de su caballo y a toda velocidad a defender a los aldeanos.

Mientras en la aldea, los aldeanos aterrados, podían observar como uno de los robots intentaba torturar a un niño que lloraba aterrado, ante la impotencia de su madre por ver como torturaban a su hijo, ya que se negó a entregarle sus humildes riquezas y monedas de oro que le servían para poder vivir, su padre había sido herido gravemente por uno de los robots guardianes. En el momento en que el robot iba a dispararle con su arma láser blast tech E -11, una flecha, da en su pecho, derribándolo y acabando con el.

Todos los robots miraron en dirección a quien disparó tal certero flechazo a su compañero y los aldeanos también, estos se alegraron y se pusieron muy felices al ver quien era y los robots solo tuvieron que preocuparse de no terminar como su camarada.

- Será mejor que se retiren o uno por uno correrán la suerte de su amigo-. Masculló Kagome mirando fieramente a los 9 robots sobrevivientes.

En eso, pudo divisar como uno de los robots le apuntó con su rifle láser y le disparó y falló por poco, Kagome sacó una de sus flechas con extrema calma, la acomodó en su arco y disparó y así como el otro robot, un certero flechazo en el estómago electrónico del centinela metálico, acabó con su vida, la gente hurraba a Kagome.

- No volveré a repetírselos, lárguense de este pueblo o me van a ver verdaderamente furiosa y no va a gustarles en absoluto-. Bramó Kagome amenazadoramente.

Los robots parecían no inmutarse y eso le llamó la atención a Kagome, quizá si estén buscando problemas, pero repentinamente supo los por que, 2 robots centinelas exploradores, iban montados en sus motos de tecnología hoover (flotación), llamadas motospeeders. Estos robots partieron a toda velocidad hacia su base y Kagome no perdió tiempo, tomó otra de sus flechas y la extendió en su arco, apuntó fijamente en su blanco y disparó la flecha que acertó en la batería de la moto, haciéndola explotar con su conductor y todo y con la misma rapidez que anteriormente lo hizo con el primero, acabó con el segundo también.

- ¿Quieren otra prueba?, ¿Quien de ustedes se apresta a ser un nuevo conejillo de indias?-. Dijo Kagome con sonrisa triunfal y que erizó los cables a los robots que rápidamente se fueron a su tanque y partieron a su base. La gente corrió a abrazar a su heroína salvadora.

Kagome les sonrió e Inu también esbozó una sonrisa. Luego, Kagome ayudó a los aldeanos a reconstruir sus hogares y a curar a los heridos, gracias a las efectivas medicinas de Tsubaki, quien agradeció a Kagome su ayuda y al ver a su caballo tan sano y salvo, se alegró mucho y Kagome le agradeció orgullosa las medicinas suministradas para su nuevo compañero.

- Sabes, ese caballo tiene un parentesco al joven príncipe Inuyasha Taisho, tengo entendido que desapareció misteriosamente y no se sabe nada de el, quizá lo haya matado el ejército de esos malditos robots-. Dijo con preocupación.

A Kagome le intrigó ese relato y estaba dispuesta a averiguar que había sucedido con ese príncipe desaparecido. Mientras, en la base de Naraku, este estaba que se salía de sus cabales.

- ¡Son unos ineptos!, como pudieron dejarse vencer por una simple mujer-. Gritó- Tiene la mejor tecnología en armas y eran ocho contra una, encima acabó con 4 de ustedes de solo cuatro flechazos-. Bramó más enojado aún.

- Lo sentimos señor-. Se excusó el comandante del equipo-. Es que presentimos que esa mujer es la que andamos buscando, la princesa guerrera del fuego, creo que se llama Kagome por lo que pudimos oír de la médica del pueblo-. Comentó el robot.

En eso Naraku, calmó toda su ira por una expresión satisfactoria.

- Con que???, esa es la famosa guerrera del fuego, Kagome. ¡Jajajaja!, vaya, por fin conoceremos a esa extraña mujer y hacerla nuestra y poder obtener todas las riquezas de este mundo-. Gritó alegremente elevando sus brazos al cielo, mientras su capa roja flameaba de entre su negra vestimenta con armadura del mismo color.

Mientras tanto y de regreso a la aldea del castillo Windsor, Kagome iba montada en su caballo y pudo ver como el cielo se cubría más de espesas nubes de tormenta.

- Vaya, parece que se viene una gran tormenta-. Murmuró el caballo.

Kagome se quedó anonadada, ¿acaso estaba oyendo mal?, el caballo había hablado!!, esto era una broma o realmente ese caballo era mágico o algo tenía, lo detuvo y se bajó de el, poniéndose cara a cara y lo miró fijamente, el caballo bajó su cabeza tristemente, ¿Acaso Kagome descubrirá la verdadera identidad del caballo y quien es en realidad?.

Continuará

Hola a todos:

Aquí les dejamos el segundo capítulo del este fic creado por jux008 y por mi, Kagome demostró ser la mejor guerrera de todas y ya quedó demostrado que pretendientes no le faltan,... pero...¿Kagome, descubrirá finalmente que ese caballo es el príncipe Inuyasha? Y que pasará si descubre que es el o el caballo inventa una treta para zafar de el lío que metió?, averigüen en el siguiente capítulo.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico) y Jux008


	3. Un caballo poco normal

Capitulo 3 : Un caballo poco normal. **Por Jux008**

Lo tenía justamente en frente, ambos se miraban a los ojos, Kagome arqueaba una ceja e Inuyasha simplemente la miraba a los ojos. ¿A caso era un producto de su imaginación? ¿Tantas batallas le habían afectado el cerebro sin darse cuenta?.

Se escucho un fuerte trueno y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer pero eso no le importo a Kagome.

-él… él… es imposible…

No alcanzo a decir nada mas cuando ya se encontraba en el pasto desmayada, Inuyasha suspiro y como pudo levanto a Kagome y la recargo en su regazo, caminaba a paso lento en busca de un refugio. Era de noche y la lluvia caía constantemente, aun así el equino no paro en su búsqueda, fue cuando a escasos metros de donde se encontraba alcanzo a visualizar una cueva, galopó hacia ella y entro junto con su dueña.

Abrió lentamente los ojos llevándose una mano hacia su frente y pasándola por su cabello, que raro había tenido el sueño más extraño de toda su vida y lo sintió tan real. Se incorporo un poco de donde se encontraba y se le hizo extraño estar en una cabaña húmeda, lo único que recordaba era que había estado en el bosque con Inu.

-valla, creí que nunca ibas a despertar

Se escucho una voz a lo cual la hizo levantarse de un solo golpe, sacando su espada a un movimiento veloz y giro sobre sus talones para ver de donde provenía esa voz.

-¿quien es? – Pregunto, pero como estaba tan oscuro no podía ver a la persona que hablaba – sal de donde te encuentres maldito y presentante ante mí

-tranquila, eso haré – avanzo a paso lento hacia la joven

Justo en ese momento un relámpago salio de los cielos y alumbro al caballo negro.

-satisfecha

-n-no fue u-un s-sueño –volvió a balbucear y dejo caer su espada

-por favor no te desmayes – suplico pero ya era tarde, Kagome cayo de nuevo desmayada ante sus ojos – otra media hora mas a esperar a que se despierte y vuelva a repetirse – dijo resignado

Media hora después…

De nuevo abrió los ojos y su mirada se enlazo con el par de ojos dorados que poseía su caballo equino.

-¿mejor? – pregunto Inuyasha

Para Kagome ya no era ni un sueño o una mala jugada que le estaba formando su cerebro, se incorporo y vio al equino.

-supongo – le respondió

-me alegra, no sabia si dejarte aquí o llevarte al pueblo

-disculpa – suspiro – pero es que aun no me hago a la idea de que…

-¿de que soy un caballo que habla? –la interrumpió y ella solo asintió

-creo que me di un golpe duro en la cabeza o tantas peleas me están volviendo loca que me hacen ver alucinaciones

-nada de eso, soy tan real como tu

-¿Cómo es que hablas?

-mejor confórmate con saber que no soy un caballo común ni corriente

A partir de ese momento ambos decidieron guardar silencio, de vez en cuando Kagome miraba a Inu quien este a su vez solo contemplaba ver las gotas caer, se dijo así misma que la voz de ese caballo era la mas sensual que había escuchado en toda su vida…. Esperen ¿sensual?, movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, en que estaba pensando, él era solo un caballo que por azares del destino hablaba… pero si en su otra vida habría sido hombre juro así misma que seria tan perfecto como su voz.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? – se quejo Inuyasha

-nada – suspiro – aun sigo con la interrogación de cómo es que un caballo habla, ¿tus dueños te enseñaron? ¿Eres un caballo mágico? ¿Los planetas se alinearon en tu nacimiento? ¿Eras humano y te hechizaron?

-oye son muchas preguntas, y si quieres una te diré que soy mágico, nada de hechizos ni enseñanzas para hablar

-haber caballo si eres "mágico" haz que se termine la lluvia para poder regresar

-¿me estas poniendo a prueba?

-dijiste que eres mágico no? Quiero ver que pares la tormenta – lo reto

-por el momento mis poderes no funcionan bajo la lluvia – le siguió la corriente

-lo sabia, no eres mágico

Pasaron diez minutos en los cuales ambos volvieron al silencio, en el transcurso de ese tiempo Kagome cerro los ojos por un momento y decidió descansar, el día de hoy había tenido una pelea con esos robots la cual resulto vencedora, pero tarde o temprano averiguaría quien los mando. Inuyasha la miraba desde un rincón, era tan hermosa, se veía frágil pero a la vez era una mujer fuerte, esbozo una sonrisa, nunca en su vida como humano tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer de ese tipo. La tormenta bajo de intensidad lo cual les permitiría viajar de regreso al pueblo, Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar y con su cabeza rozo un brazo de Kagome, la cual al abrir los ojos se sobresalto.

-pudiste haberme hablado – dijo mientras se levantaba

-lo siento, pero la tormenta bajo de intensidad, y si queremos llegar temprano debemos irnos de una ves

-¿lograste parar la tormenta? – pregunto burlándose

-no es momento para bromas – hizo un gesto lo cual no pudo evitar hacer reír a Kagome

-disculpa, ya no te haré burla… "caballo mágico"

Subió a su regazo y ambos se disponían a regresar al castillo, la tormenta había hecho que el clima se hiciera fresco, y en cada soplar del viento Kagome sentía la fragancia fresca de la noche.

-oye Inu, mantendremos esto en secreto, hazte pasar por un caballo común y corriente

-¿te da pena que te cataloguen como una loca por hablar con un caballo?

-no – con su pie golpeo una de las costillas de Inu, a lo cual este se quejo por la acción de Kagome –si no que no es….

-ya se, no es normal que un caballo hable, no te preocupes solo lo sabrás tu –la interrumpió

Y así el camino de regreso al pueblo de solo silencio, se escuchaba como el viento movía las hojas de los árboles y de vez en cuando el aire fresco ocasionaba escalofríos en kagome.

Pero a pocos metros antes de que ambos llegaran al pueblo un grupo de dos hombres los interceptaron, Kagome reconoció a uno de ellos y era el mismo tipo que intento atacar a su amiga Eri.

-Miren chicos, esa es la maldita mujer – la señalo

Kagome se enderezo a un mas, movió lentamente su mano hacia su espada.

-vienes a que te de otra lección? – pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja

-cierra la boca mujer, pagaras por lo que le has hecho a nuestro amigo – dijo uno de los cinco hombres

-por lo que veo haz traído a otros mas para que aprendan la misma lección que tu – se bajo del caballo e Inuyasha le susurro algo así como "ten cuidado" de tal forma que solo ella lo escuchara – pero les diré que dos hombres no son nada para mi

Desenvaino su espada y se puso a delante de Inuyasha, y el aroma de ella llego hasta las fosas nasales del hermoso caballo negro.

-¿Quién quiere comenzar primero? – pregunto divertida

Al instante los hombres comenzaron a dispersarse para rodearlos, kagome solo observaba sus movimientos al igual que Inuyasha.

-sabes lo que vas a ser? – pregunto Inuyasha en voz baja

-cállate, recuerda que eres un caballo – le contesto de la misma forma

-vaya al parecer la guerrera del fuego habla sola – se burlo el mismo hombre que quiso atacar a Eri

-tu – ella lo señalo con sus espada – serás el primero en caer – lo amenazo

-a mi no me amenazas

Ambos avanzaron uno al otro y chocaron sus espadas

-eres tan bella, me pregunto como serás en otras cosas – la recorrió con la mirada de arriba a bajo

-eso es algo que tu nunca averiguaras

Kagome intensificó mas sus movimientos y cuando su contrincante estaba a punto de perder la batalla el otro de los hombres quería atacar a Kagome por atrás pero Inuyasha lo empujo con su cabeza y el hombre dio a dar a un árbol y callo inconciente. Cuando por fin estuvo arrinconado el hombre arrojo su espada…

-me rindo – se inclino de rodillas ante ella

-te creía mas hombres

-no soy tan valiente como parece

-bien, pero esta será la ultima vez que perdone tu vida… no habrá tercera ¿fui clara? – Pregunto y el hombre asintió, Kagome guardo su espada y comenzó a caminar – vamos Inu

Le había dado la espalda a su rival que nunca se percato cuando el desconocido saca una daga y estaba a punto de clavársela en la espalda, pero Inuyasha fue mas rápido que el y lo empujo de la misma forma que lo había hecho con el hombre anterior solo que en esta ocasión por inercia de la caída la daga termino incrustada en el pecho de su dueño.

-Vaya que eres rápido-. Rió medio sarcástica.

-No te burles, acabo de salvarte el pellejo-. Se quejó Inu curvando su ceja derecha.

Kagome negó con su cabeza riendo y siguió caminando junto a su caballo, pudo ver las luces de relámpagos en el cielo lo que hacía presagiar que el mal tiempo iba a continuar, repentinamente escuchó gritos de un muchacho en apuros, Inuyasha al identificó rápidamente.

-Parece la voz de Koga-. Advirtió a la guerrera.

-Es Koga, vayamos a ver-. Inquirió yendo montada en Inu a toda prisa.

Kagome llegó al lugar donde estaba Koga, que llevaba un canasto de manzanas y rodeado por 7 bandidos que eran del bando de los sujetos que mató antes, uno era el que había golpeado Inu cuando lo golpeó para ayudar a Kagome, pero en ese instante un grupo de soldados robots de Naraku aparecieron y traían a otros robots nuevos con ellos, ahora estaba en un aprieto, por un lado los bandidos y por otro los robots, la cosa se complicaba...

Continuará.

**Hola:**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizarlo, espero les guste y a ver como Kagome e Inu salen de este gran lío y como pueden ayudar a Koga. El siguiente capítulo lo resolverá mi socio gold77, esperamos su reviews.**

**Besos. **

**Perla**


	4. Una valiosa información

**Capítulo 4** : Una valiosa información **por Gold77**

Kagome guardó su espada en su vaina, esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Koga y a Inu a la vez.

- Vámonos a casa, dejemos que los malos se enfrenten entre si. Koga, sube en Inu, nos vamos a casa-. Ordenó Kagome firmemente e ignorando a sus enemigos.

- ¿Qué te has creído, maldita mocosa, te enseñaremos buenos modales-. Explotó uno de los bandidos que sacó su cuchillo de entre su bota derecha.

- Es verdad, además no nos hemos llevado nuestra recompensa. Muchacho, creo que te hemos exigido claramente que nos entregues tus manzanas y las monedas de oro que te pagaron- Exigió otro bandido con su cuchillo en mano.

Kagome iba a montarse en Inu, mientras Koga ya estaba subido en la parte de atrás de la montura del caballo, y dio un suspiro. Pero hizo algo que llamó la atención de ambos bandos, dejó su espada y sus flechas junto a su arco en el piso junto a Inu y palmeó sus manos como si se sacudiera polvo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?-. Murmuró Inu despacio.

- Ya verás-. Dijo Kagome con sonrisa furiosa en sus labios.

La princesa guerrera, miró al grupo de robots y se fijó en uno de los nuevos modelos, estos robots nuevos llamados "Warriors", son robots propulsados por orugas, como las de un tanque de guerra, tienen un torso giratorio, en el cual tienen como un visor en la parte de arriba y con 2 círculos blancos que son sus ojos, tiene 2 brazos con varias llaves mecánicas y en sus hombros lleva montados 2 ametralladoras multitubos de 6 cañones en cada lado. Kagome avanzó a pasos agigantados hacia el robot y miró a los demás.

- Espero no les moleste si hago una demostración-. Dijo sonriendo a los robots.

La joven guerrera, tomó de uno de los brazos al Warrior y lo elevó como si fuera de papel, luego, empezó a girar como un trompo, parada sobre su talón derecho y girando medio rápido. Dio como 1 vueltas, hasta que soltó al robots estrellándolo contra un árbol, rebotó en el impacto contra el tronco y luego le dio una patada al semidestruido robot y este cayó al suelo. Kagome avanzó hacia el, lo alzó, estirando sus brazos al cielo junto con el robot y empezó a forcejear hasta que lo partió en dos y lo arrojó al suelo, en medio de una lluvia de chispas, fuego y pedazos del robot.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuanto cuesta armar uno de esos Warriors y lo costoso que son sus materiales?-. Protestó vehementemente el comandante del grupo de los robots de Naraku.

Kagome miró con fiereza al robot y este prefirió callarse o terminará como su compañero, aunque haya otros 3 en el grupo, pero los más aterrados, eran los bandidos, que al ver como Kagome destruyó al robot con sus propias manos sin siquiera usar sus armas, les dejó bien en claro que esta chica no era nada para subestimar, al contrario, era de temer.

- ¿Quieren más pruebas o prefieren irse a su casa?-. Dijo Kagome con sonrisa desafiante.

- Te acordarás de esto, ya nos vengaremos-. Gritó quien ahora era líder de los bandidos.

Los bandidos escaparon despavoridos y juraron volver y vengarse por eso, los robots de Naraku, prefirieron no entrar en combate, ya que solo era una patrulla, que probaba a sus nuevos warriors, pero no esperaron encontrarse con esta sorpresa, de todas formas, se llevaron los resto de su compañero destruido y siguieron su camino.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, preciosa-. Agradeció Koga con voz sensual.

- No es nada, no iba a permitir que esos sucios bandidos te hicieran daño, ni mucho menos esos robots estúpidos-. Dijo Kagome sonriéndole agradecida.

- Que par de cursis-. Refunfuñó Inu con desdén.

- Kagome,... ¿Este caballo?...¡¿Habló?!-. Preguntó Koga asombrado.

La joven princesa miró enojada al caballo e Inu se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza. Kagome negó levemente con su cabeza y suspiró resignada, luego subió en Inu y prosiguieron su camino y entonces empezó su relato.

- Si, Koga. Este caballo por alguna extraña razón habla, no se por que, pensarás que estoy loca o que me falla la cabeza, pero yo también me sorprendí cuando me habló y me desmayé un par de veces ya que no salía de mi asombro. Solo te pido que no le digas a nadie, que no seas bocón como mi adorado caballito-. Dijo Kagome y con sarcasmo a eso último.

- Muy graciosa-. Respondió medio malhumorado.

- Tranquila, Kagome. Tu secreto y el de tu caballo estará a salvo conmigo, seré una tumba- Dijo sonriente y divertido ante lo sucedido.

Inu y Kagome quedaron conformes ya que encontraron en Koga un aliado de su secreto, e eso los relámpagos intensificaban su actividad tormentosa y un trueno resonó a lo lejos, por suerte estaban llegando al castillo Windsor y a su hogar. En eso a Kagome se le vino a la mente que esos robots estaban cerca del castillo Windsor y eso le dio mala espina, ¿qué pasaba si era una patrulla de reconocimiento y buscaban la ubicación del inmenso castillo?.

Kagome dejó a Koga en su casa y partió hacia el bosque donde tuvo su último encuentro con los robot de Naraku y los bandidos. Quería llegar a tiempo para la cena, pero esos robots la tenían muy intrigada y sobre todo por que no la habían atacado cuando ella enfrentaba a los bandidos que atacaban a Koga, era una oportunidad de oro, no se iba a tragar eso de que le tuvieron miedo por que usó a uno de los robots como prueba de destrucción y de su fuerza, a los 10 minutos llegaron al lugar, la tormenta se hacía más ruidosa.

- ¿A que volvimos acá?, nos va a agarrar el aguacero-. Preguntó Inuyasha con advertencia.

- Son esos robots, no me dejaron nada conforme, andaban muy cerca del castillo y eso me dio una muy mala espina-. Respondió Kagome mirando a todos lados.

- Ya deben haber llegado a su base y creo que sería un suicidio ir, mejor descansemos y vayamos por ellos mañana, además mira, esos robots dejaron huellas-. Sugirió Inu mirando el suelo.

En efecto, las cintas orugas de los warriors, habían quedado marcadas en la tierra, Kagome suspiró resignada, quizá Inu tenga razón y esos robots ya estén en su base o muy lejos de ahí y si intentan un ataque, ella los detendrá sin titubeos ni miedo. Así que sin pena ni gloria regresaron al castillo Windsor y a su casa a descansar merecidamente.

Una vez ingresados en el gigantesco campo del castillo, Kagome fue hasta su casa, dejó a Inu en su establo que estaba en su casa y entró, había un delicioso olor a estofado.

- ¡Ya llegue!-. Anunció contenta y muy cansada.

- ¡Hermanita!, llegaste-. La saludó su pequeño hermano Sota.

- Hola, pequeño-. Lo saludó Kagome dándole un cálido abrazo a su hermano menor.

- Hola, querida, ¿cómo has estado?-. Saludó su abuelo Myoga.

- Bien, abuelo. Como siempre en defensa del bien. ¿Y la abuela?-. Preguntó sonriente.

- está cocinando, está haciendo un guiso de papas y carne-. Respondió su abuelo.

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa y fue hasta su habitación que comparte con su pequeño hermano y se quitó su armadura, dejó su espada y sus flechas junto a su arco y se quitó su ropa, su corsé y su minifalda corta, ambas prendas hechas de tela de franela blanco (se detalló al principio), se quitó sus botas y entró al baño a darse una refrescante ducha que le relaje todo su cansado cuerpo.

Las gotas de agua caían sobre su sedosa piel, haciéndola sentir placentera y de paso sentir que su cuerpo obtendría esa calma deseada por ese agotador día, mañana tendrá otra vez que andar a las andadas, ya que deberá investigar que hacían esos robots tan cerca del castillo.

Mientras la joven guerrera se daba un baño y se aprestaba a cenar en familia, en la base de los robots, estos habían logrado llevar a salvo, la información que necesitaban para su gran líder, que una vez más se sintió muy orgulloso de su valioso ejército de robots y poco le importó la perdida de aquel warrior destruido por Kagome.

- Excelente trabajo, Capitán TF 442. Ha cumplido y estoy complacido- Dijo Naraku radiante – Éstos planos son muy valiosos y nos servirán de mucha utilidad para cuando demos el gran golpe al castillo Windsor-. Finalizó muy contento y riendo malévolamente.

- Gracias. Señor, es un honor servirle y poder satisfacerlo en todo-. Dijo el robot agradecido.

- Bien. Capitán, avísele al general TF 1032, que prepare a su batallón y usted al mismo que trajo la información, necesito que estén todos presente para cuando presentemos nuestra letal arma que ni esa guerrera podrá contra el, entonces podré apoderarme de todo lo del castillo Windsor sin su intromisión y de paso ganarme a esa guerrera y sirva en mis fuerzas-. Bramó riendo con soberbia y maldad, elevando sus brazos triunfante al cielo.

Los robots de Naraku, trabajaban con verdadero ahínco para terminar su nuevo invento, aparte de los valiosos robots warriors que fueron quienes obtuvieron la información gracias a la tecnología de sus cajas negras que por suerte no fue destruida del que aniquiló Kagome.

Mientras tanto, Naraku observaba en su habitación el video llevado por sus fieles robots, una y otra vez contemplaba maravillado como luchaba Kagome.

- Pelea realmente como toda una guerrera-. Dijo con su mano en su mentón.- Tiene una fuerza increíble y una garra en el combate como ninguna. Ya deseo tenerla en mi ejercito, será una aliada excelente, nadie ha podido enfrentar a mis robots ni nadie se le opuso resistencia, sin embargo, esta chica ha demostrado ser lo que busco y eso es lo que me previno mi difunto abuelo. Debe de tener algún punto débil y voy a averiguar cual es-. Farfulló sonriendo malévolamente y bebió un trago de su copa de oro puro.

Kagome, se vistió con otro corsé y minifalda de franela blanca y fue a cenar en familia, sin saber que el día de mañana, su búsqueda puede significar tener otra batalla feroz y más cuando Naraku ya obtuvo la información de quien puede ser la victima que pueda hacer caer a Kagome y todo gracias a un robot Warrior que andaba cerca de allí, Sota, el pequeño hermano de Kagome, puede ser el blanco, Naraku preparó a sus robot para un ataque sorpresa el día de mañana.

Continuará

Hola a todos:

He de aquí un nuevo y emocionante capítulo... ¿Podrá ser Sota la clave de Naraku para derrotar a la feroz guerrera Kagome? ¿Qué pasará con el ataque de mañana?, será una distracción o que plan tendrá Naraku?, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de la mano de mi socia jux008. Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico).


	5. La Debilidad de Kagome

**Capitulo 5 : La debilidad de Kagome**

Al día siguiente Kagome se levanto muy temprano, se dio un baño y por ultimo se vistió, salio de su habitación y al llegar a la sala vio a su pequeño hermano armado con flechas y un arco, esbozo una sonrisa al verlo ya ese día le enseñaría a su hermano como usar un arco. Le dio los buenos días a sus abuelos y por ultimo se dirigió al pequeño sota.

-¿estas listo para tus clases? – pregunto mientras ella tomaba su arco y sus flechas

-no mas que tu hermanita – le guiño un ojo

Caminaron hacia la puerta pero la abuela Kaede los detuvo y les dio un beso en la frente a sus nietos y salieron con dirección hacia el establo. Llegaron sota se emociono al ver hermoso caballo negro, corrió hacia él, intento acariciar la frente del animal pero como estaba alto Inuyasha inclino la cabeza a la altura del pequeño sota.

-es muy alto – dijo mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza del caballo

-que esperabas niño… ¿un pony? – le respondió Inuyasha

-Kagome…- Sota dejo de acariciarlo y camino hacia atrás - ¿el caballo me hablo?

-no niño solo moví mi hocico – y volvió a responderle Inuyasha

-Inu – lo regaño kagome y le golpeo la cabeza – ahora por tu culpa mi hermano va a tener pesadillas

-ay – se quejo por el golpe – no es mi culpa que diga tonterías, si esta viendo que soy alto para que lo dice

-bueno ya, no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, así que mejor no hables ¿quieres? – Kagome no tuvo otra mas respuesta que el relinchar del animal – así me gusta, un animal obediente

Inuyasha le lanzo una mirada fulminante a kagome por su ultimo comentario, sota y Kagome subieron al caballo y salieron de establo hacia un lugar en donde poderle enseñar a sota como usar un arco sin saber lo que les esperaría ese día.

**XXXX**

Naraku leía una vez y otra vez el informe que le había sido entregado por su capitán, y pensaba que la princesa del fuego debía tener un punto débil…. ¿pero que era? ¿Qué era lo que la pudiera hacer vulnerable ante él y haría bajar su defensa?, no estaba muy seguro que era pero de algo si lo estaba, buscaría la forma de cómo acabar con ella para así apoderarse del castillo Windsor.

-Señor…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su capitán, Naraku guardo los papeles en un cajón de su escritorio y lo cerró con llave.

-¿dígame capitán?

-su encargo acaba de llegar

-muy bien, vamos a verlos – se levanto de su sillón y camino hacia la salida, salio primero él y después su capitán

Caminaban por los pasillos de la nave, y los robots que pasaban a un lado de ellos se ponían en posición de firmes.

-se dicen que son los mejores – menciono Naraku al respecto de la llegada de su "encargo"

-de los mejores, son de mas reciente modelo, hechos especialmente para usted

-y por ser los mejores ya les tengo una tarea sencilla

Llegaron al almacén donde cargaban su mercancía y armas. Naraku esbozo una sonrisa llena de maldad al ver a un ejército de robots, los llamados "Mirage Tu-22". eran robots voladores, con alas tipo delta y dos muy pequeñas cerca de su cónica cabeza, tienen 2 motores, que son los que usan como pies, ya que despegan de pie, y están armados con 4 misiles (2 en cada ala), y 2 ametralladoras laceres a cada costado de sus tomas de aire, planeaba un ataque aéreo contra el castillo.

-impresionante – dijo mientras los estudiaba con la vista

-déjeme le digo sus características – intervino su capitán – son…

-no hace falta capitán- lo interrumpió - con lo que he visto ha sido suficiente, ahora déjeme solo con ellos – ordeno

-como desee señor – hizo una reverencia y se retiro dejándolo solo con sus nuevos robots

Naraku los estudiaba de pies a cabeza, además de ser un potencial andando eran lo suficientemente altos como para derrotar a esa estúpida princesa guerrera que sin duda seria un obstáculo para sus planes, y ya sabia de que modo de iba a deshacer de ella. Los cien robots estaban parados en hilera, de diez en diez, Naraku distinguió entre ellos al que seria el líder de ese nuevo ejercito.

-tu – lo señalo y el robot dio un paso al frente, algo que a Naraku le gusto

-dígame señor – el robot se elevó silenciosamente y estuvo a la altura de Naraku

-escucha, tu serás el líder de este ejercito – explico – por lo tanto les tengo un trabajo, el cual por desgracia mis otros robots no han cumplido

-tenga la pena seguridad que nosotros sabemos cumplir

-lo se, por eso no dude en elegirlos – esbozo otra sonrisa malévola – veras, hay una joven de la cual quiero que desaparezca para cumplir mis propósitos

-¿quiere que nos deshagamos de ella señor? – lo interrumpió

-no precisamente, quiero que la investiguen y busquen su punto débil para así poder acabar yo mismo con ella

-entendido señor…. ¿como la localizaremos?

-se hace… bueno no se hace, la llaman la princesa de fuego, su nombre es Kagome Higurashi

Naraku le dio todas las características al líder del nuevo grupo de robots, hasta incluso las características de Inuyasha. Una vez explicado todo solo salió un grupo de 10 robots acompañados del líder, todos ellos en busca de Kagome.

-pronto te tendré en mis manos, princesa de fuego

**XXX**

Después de haber hecho un largo viaje, por fin llegaron a un campo semiabierto donde solo había unos cuantos árboles y arbustos, los suficientes para esconder a un grupo de bandidos.

-bien llegamos – Kagome se bajo del caballo y ayuda a Sota

-¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Sota

-aquí es donde venia a entrenar de pequeña…

-uuuu… hace mucho – la interrumpió Inuyasha

-Inu ¿Qué te dije acerca de mantener tu hocico cerrado y no hablar?

-iiiihhhiii – le respondió a lo que hizo reír a Sota

-sentado – ordeno Sota

-¿Disculpa? – Inuyasha enarco una ceja ante la orden de Sota – niño no soy un perro, soy un caballo

-ay disculpa, es que como mi hermana te da ordenes y la obedeces, pensé que te sentarías – Sota comenzó a reír de nuevo y Kagome dejo escapar una pequeña risa

-bueno, ya vasta de diversión, ¿estas listo? – le pregunto a su hermano

-eh... – la alegría que había en el desapareció – mas o menos, tengo miedo de no ser tan bueno como tu

-descuida – se pudo de rodillas para estar a la altura de su hermano – con el tiempo llegaras a ser el mejor guerrero

-lo dudo – dijo Inuyasha en voz bajita y solo fue escuchado por Kagome que en instantes le lanzo una mirada envenenadora

-espérame aquí no tardo

Kagome se levanto y saco de su bolsilla un tira al blanco y lo clavo en un árbol, mientras era observada por Inuyasha y Sota, pero sintió que no eran los únicos que la observaban, si algo podría ser su peor enemigo era el silencio, y en el ambiente no había ruido, solo el ruido de los arbustos y los árboles que se escuchaban cuando el viento movía las hojas, recorrió con la mirada todo el campo incluso el cielo peor no había ni un indicio de que alguien pudiera atacarlos. Regreso hacia donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Sota, Inuyasha se había percatado de la inquietud de kagome, y la miraba mover su cabeza de un lado a otro como buscando algo o a alguien

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto cuando ella ya estaba a lado de ellos

-no se, esta muy tranquilo, no es normal – sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro – siento que alguien nos observa pero no veo a nadie

-es tu imaginación, tantas peleas ya te afectaron el cerebro

-puede ser, pero si algo he aprendido es que el silencio es el peor enemigo

-Kagome ¿comenzamos? – Sota interrumpió sus pensamientos

-si – suspiro y le dio la razón a Inu, tal vez era producto de su imaginación – muy bien Sota, quiero que tomes tu arco y una flecha y apuntes en dirección hacia aquel tiro al blanco que esta en ese árbol – señalo el árbol que estaba en frente de ellos

-de acuerdo hermana, pero ¿Cómo tomo el arco?

Un ligero suspiro dejo escapar Kagome e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo, por lo visto esto iba a ser una lección de la cual los dos iban a terminar agotados. Kagome le explico como se sostenía el arco junto con la flecho, una vez listo Sota lanzo la flecha sin puntería y sin velocidad, Kagome dejo escapar una risa y le ayudo de nuevo.

Entre risas y bromas detrás de los arbustos alguien los vigilaba, esperando el momento oportuno de atacarlos y secuestrar a ese pequeño niño que sin duda seria la carnada para atraer a esa princesa guerrera.

-oye ya esperamos demasiado – se quejo un hombre

-tranquilo, estas cosas se hacen con paciencia, debes esperar el momento oportuno para atacar

-como digas Renkotsu

Y así el grupo de hombres seguían vigilando a Kagome y a esperar momento indicado para secuestrar a su hermano.

**XXX**

El grupo de 10 robots volaban por los aires con una alineación en forma de V, el líder de ese grupo les dio órdenes a cada uno de sus robots que se separaran y buscaran a esa princesa guerra, y así cada uno fue rompiendo la formación hasta dejar solo al líder que siguió con su trayecto, buscando desde las alturas a una joven de pelo azebechado junto con un caballo de pelaje negro. Pasaba árboles, casas, árboles, casas… hasta que solo veía árboles y fue entro a un campo semiabierto en donde encontró a una mujer de pelo azebechado junto con un niño y un caballo de pelaje negro, eran las mismas características que Naraku le había dado, pero lo que también pudo distinguir fue un grupo de 5 hombres que los vigilaban, se detuvo y bajo lentamente y se escondió en la copa de los árboles que daban justamente atrás de esos bandidos, afortunadamente al usar tecnología Hoover (flotación silenciosa), no se percataron de su presencia.

**XXX**

Después de una larga sufrida hora de lecciones, Kagome tuvo que dejar a su hermano por un momento para ir a un lago y tomar agua, le había ofrecido a Sota pero el se negó diciendo que quería estar mas tiempo con Inu.

-¿Por qué hablas? – le pregunto Sota al Inu

-¿Por qué hablas tu? – le respondió con la misma pregunta

-oye esa no es una respuesta

-es mi respuesta, si no te gusta no es mi problema

-necesitas modales de educación

-y tu …

Pero justamente cuando Inuyasha le iba a contestar apareció el grupo de bandidos, tomaron a Sota quien grito fuerte, Kagome lo escucho, saco su espada y corrió hacia donde había dejado a Inuyasha y a Sota, pero al llegar encontró a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo y con algo de heridas.

-¿Qué paso? – le pregunto desesperada mientras se inclinaba a el

-un grupo de hombres, vinieron y se llevaron a Sota, trate de impedirlo pero me hirieron

Kagome se levanto sin prestarle atención al animal, por su descuido se habían llevado a su hermano, si hubiera investigado primero el lugar nada de esto hubiera pasado, sentía como el corazón dejaba de latir, como su respiración se cortaba.

-Sota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito y se dejo caer al suelo llevándose las manos hacia su rostro y comenzar a llorar

Inuyasha hizo un esfuerzo en levantarse y caminar hacia ella. La movió con su hocico, ella dejo caer las manos y levanto la cabeza para que ambos cruzaran sus miradas.

-mira, haces mal quedarte ahí llorando, Sota esta en peligro y nos necesita, además no veo el motivo por el que llores, solo uno llora cuando alguien se muere, y tu hermano aun no esta muerto, solo se lo llevaron, así que levántate y deja de llorar

Esta vez fue Inuyasha quien ordeno, Kagome esbozo una ligera sonrisa, se levanto y monto en Inu.

-a buscar a esos malditos – dijo mientras hacia girar su espada en círculos

E Inuyasha salió a todo galope en dirección que había tomado ese grupo de bandidos.

**XXX**

Una vez que los vio alejarse salió de su escondite y vio la estela de polvo que dejo esa princesa guerrera junto con su caballo.

-bien, ya se cual es su punto débil

El líder de los Tu-22 se elevo al cielo con trayectoria hacia la nave de Naraku, en el camino se le fueron uniendo los otro 9 nueve robots y le habían dicho que no la encontraron, pero el líder no les comento nada, es información esa exclusivamente para Naraku.

Llegaron a la nave donde Naraku los esperaba con impaciencia, el líder se acerco a él.

-y bien – se cruzo de brazos - ¿me traes alguna información valiosa?

-desde luego jefe – hablo el líder de los robots – y déjeme decirle que fue una tarea fácil

-muy bien ¿dime cual es el punto débil de esa mujer?

-el punto débil de esa mujer, es su pequeño hermano, que por cierto acaban de secuestrarlo

-un hermano – retrocedió y por ultimo le dio la espalda a ese robot – así que el punto débil de esa princesita es un pequeño y se lo acaban de secuestrar – comenzó a reír y giro de nuevo para estar frente a frente al líder de los Tu -22 – habría que hacerle una visita a quienes lo secuestraron y sobre todo a esa princesa

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola**

**Oh… que pasara ¿Lograran Kagome e Inuyasha rescatar a Sota?...¿Que planes tendrá Naraku? … mmmm no lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capitulo comandado por mi socio Gold77 jejejeje**

**Besos**

**Perla**


	6. Una ayuda inesperada

**Capítulo 6 : **Una ayuda inesperada **por Gold77**

Kagome e Inu corrían a gran velocidad tratando de encontrar a esos bandidos, el primer lugar donde fueron fue hacia su antigua guarida, Kagome sabía bien donde era.

- ¿Crees que realmente estén ahí?, son muy pocos para efectuar semejante secuestro-. Opinó Inu.

- Lo se, pero nunca está de más investigar, te aseguro que estoy tan furiosa, que esta vez no voy a descansar hasta rescatar a mi hermano y acabar a toda esa basura-. Masculló Kagome enfurecida.

Inu siguió gracias a su olfato la guarida de los bandidos, pero cuando llegaron allá, se encontraron que un grupo de robots soldados de Naraku, eran fáciles de reconocer por sus blancas y brillante armaduras, sus partes negras y zigzagueante ojo en forma de barra negra rectangular con su clásica luz roja. Un momento ¿qué demonios hacían ellos ahí?.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-. Preguntó Kagome tenazmente.

Los robots voltearon rápidamente hacia ella apuntando con sus armas, aparte había robots Warriors y varios tanques armados fuertemente, pudieron ver que era Kagome, pero habían recibido claramente órdenes de no atacarla. Estaban revisando el lugar y se llevaban todo lo que era de valor, Kagome ya se estaba impacientando al ver que no le respondían.

- Volveré a preguntar por última vez, ¿qué hacen aquí?-. Preguntó Kagome coléricamente, mientras preparaba su arco y sus flechas.

- Solo nos llevamos recuerdos-. Respondió el líder de los robots, -Cuando vinimos este lugar ya estaba vacío, no había nadie-

- ¿No había nadie?- Preguntó la princesa algo sorprendida.

- No, no había nadie, los bandidos que habitaban aquí, huyeron-. Respondió el robot, mientras ordenaban que sus compañeros bajen sus armas.

- ¡MIERDA, Sota!. Ahora si que no se donde ir a buscarlo-. Gruñó Kagome con desesperación.

Los robots de Naraku se miraron, era tal cual como su gran jefe se los había dicho, entonces decidieron poner su trampa en acción y el plan para poder tener a Kagome bajo su control. Entonces el número 2 al mando de los robots se acercó a su líder.

- Señor. Hemos localizado lo que parece ser las huellas de caballos de unos bandidos, parece que llevaban prisa, además llevaban un carruaje con personas que parecen se rehenes-. Afirmó el robot entregando el informe dado por líder Alpha.

Alpha es el nombre código que Naraku les puso a los aviones robots Mirage Tu-22 para poder contactarse con ellos y que entreguen sus reportes.

- Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, Teniente. Sigamos con nuestra tarea y llevemos estos tesoros a nuestro gran jefe-. Ordenó el robot líder de buena manera.

- Lo que ordene, señor-. Respondió el robot teniente, con reverencia hacia su líder.

Kagome había oído lo que los robots habían hablado, se bajó de Inu y desenvainó su espada del cáliz y avanzó valientemente hacia ellos, los robots la superaban en número, ya que no debía haber más de 18 de ellos. Los robots solo miraron a Kagome acercarse a ellos, en sus ojos podía verse furia y dolor y ello llevaba a comprender a los invasores que habían descubierto la debilidad de la valiente guerrera, pero no contaban que ella nunca se rinde en lo que busca.

- Quiero que me lleves donde están esos bandidos-. Ordenó la guerrera tenazmente.

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?-. Preguntó el líder de los robots.

- Solamente díganme donde están y me iré-. Respondió escuetamente.

- Kagome, no creo que debamos confiar en ellos-. Dijo Inu secretamente cerca del oído de Kagome.

En eso, el robot líder le hizo una seña a uno de sus compañeros y este sacó algo de uno de sus estuches que llevaba en su cinturón, avanzó hacia Kagome y se paró frente a ella, entregándole el extraño aparato, era muy pequeño y tenía como una minipantalla con una flecha verde y lo que parecía ser un mapa.

- ¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó Kagome confundida.

- Es una brújula electrónica, te llevará hasta donde están esos bandidos, solo sigue la flecha verde y te llevará hasta ellos, esa flecha verde es la señal del indicador que dejó uno de nuestros robots aéreos en su carruaje, te servirá-. Explicó el robot.

- Gracias por ahora, pero si llega a ser un truco, me conocerán más furiosa de lo que estoy ahora-. Dijo Kagome de forma amenazante.

- Nuestra tecnología nunca falla-. Respondió el robot con desdén.

Kagome miró con enojo al robot, guardó su espada en su vaina y volvió a montar en su caballo y con la extraña brújula en mano, siguió el rastro del carruaje de los bandidos, gracias al censor de rastreo que arrojó uno de los Mirage Tu-22 que seguía sigilosamente a los bandidos sin que estos se den cuenta de la presencia del fenomenal aparato volador.

Mientras tanto, en la base de Naraku, el líder de los robots había enviado el informe a su gran líder, desde la abandonada base de los bandidos y en efecto fue el mejor informe para el siniestro hombre con partes robóticas.

- Esa princesa guerrera es toda una fierecilla, no se acobarda ni ante mis más temido robots- Rió malévolamente- Pero la verdad me agrada esa mujer y más cuando sea mi aliada ya que usaré uno de mis más valiosos planes para convencerla-. Rió más maléficamente.

Naraku no dejaba de mirar los videos enviados por sus robots espías de las crudas batallas de Kagome con bandidos y hasta con sus robots, permanecía en su habitación, mientras se deleitaba con su vino y su desayuno llevado por sus sirvientes.

- Así que tu hermanito resultó ser tu debilidad?- Rió con malicia- Veremos que tal te comportas cuando no solo tu hermano pequeño sea lo único que te haga caer más y ya seas parte de mi-.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras Naraku planeaba un contraataque, Kagome seguía la brújula con la flecha verde, como le indicó el líder de aquel pelotón de robots y no tardó mucho en dar con los bandidos, pero ella no sabía que los robot de Naraku la seguían a distancia, gracias al rastreo de la brújula electrónica. Pudo comprobar que los robots no le habían mentido y esa brújula electrónica localizó a los secuestradores de su hermanito.

- Más rápido, Inu. Ya están cerca-. Exigió Kagome.

- De acuerdo, esta vez no escaparán-. Obedeció Inuyasha acelerando sus 4 patas hacia los bandidos y su carruaje con rehenes.

Tan distraídos iban los bandidos, que no se percataron que Kagome los seguía a distancia muy corta. La princesa guerrera, tomó su arco y una de sus flechas, la colocó en el arco y extendiendo la cuerda con la mortal arma, apuntó hacia uno de los bandidos y disparó. De más está decir que su disparo fue de lo más certero, ya que alcanzó a uno de los bandidos y la fecha se clavó en su espalda haciéndolo caer de su caballo, solo así los bandidos se dieron cuenta de que Kagome los seguía a muy corta distancia.

Los bandidos se detuvieron al ver a su compañero caer muerto y vieron a Kagome con su espada en su mano derecha y avanzando hacia ellos velozmente y muy furiosa.

- ¿Cómo nos localizó?-. Preguntó uno de los bandidos aterrado.

- No lo se, solo se que estamos muertos-. Dijo otro temeroso.

Kagome bajó de Inu con su espada del cáliz en su mano derecha y avanzó a pasos agigantados hacia los bandidos, estos estaban aterrados aunque sean un grupo de 7 de los 8, ya que uno cayó muerto por el certero flechazo de Kagome, esta hizo un rápido movimiento de su espada y atravesó el estómago de uno de los bandidos, haciendo que algunas gotas de sangre de este caigan en su rostro, lo que la hacía más amenazadora y aterradora para los bandidos.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?, malditas escorias-. Rugió Kagome furiosa.

- N-no... lo sabemos... te lo juro-. Balbuceó uno de los bandidos aterrados.

- No me mientas o te aseguro que terminarás como tus dos amigos-. Masculló Kagome, enarcando más sus cejas de furia.

- No te mentimos, nuestro jefe Renkotsu debe tenerlo con el-. Sollozó el bandido.

En eso, Kagome liberó a los rehenes del carruaje, pero no vio a su hermanito, eso la encolerizó más aún, hasta que vio a un hombre parado junto a sus aterrados amigos y a uno en el piso como si su líder le hubiera pegado una bofetada y en efecto era así, era el bandido que tan aterrado estaba por la incontrolable furia de Kagome. Ese hombre era alto y fornido, provisto de una pechera y ropa de bandido líder comprendida de un kimono azul con flores naranjas y pantalones negros y llevaba unas botas de guerrero y un rifle en su espalda, así como un cuchillo en su cinto, estaba frente a Inu y Kagome, era calvo y llevaba un pañuelo atado a su cabeza y 2 líneas de color violetas en su rostro como su fuesen colmillos y ojos negros, achinados y muy amenazantes al igual que su sonrisa.

- Vaya, vaya. Con que buscas a tu hermanito-. Dijo burlonamente Renkotsu.

- Si y si no me dices donde está, te juro que te mato aquí mismo sin importarme quien seas-. Gruñó Kagome enardecida.

- El debe ser Renkotsu, el líder de los bandidos del oeste, son realmente sanguinarios-. Comentó Inu a Kagome, explicándole quien era el hombre misterioso.

- Así es, soy Renkotsu y si no me pagan 25 millones de monedas de oro, nunca verás al pequeño, hay órdenes de matarlo si yo y mi grupo no regresamos antes del anochecer y por supuesto tu rendición-. Exigió tenazmente el líder de los bandidos.

- De ninguna manera, antes de eso, preferiría rescatarlo yo sola y te será mejor no subestimarme-. Dijo Kagome amenazadoramente.

- Ya veo, no por nada te apodan la princesa del fuego, eres valiente y no le temes a nada- Rió Renkotsu insolentemente.

- Devuélveme a mi hermano o te aseguro que no dudaré en convertirte en lonjas de carne humana-. Masculló Kagome elevando su espada y con mucha furia.

Antes de que Renkotsu haga algo, 3 bandidos que estaban a cargo de la custodia de Sota, llegaron y le comunicaron que habían atrapado a una pequeña hada que encontraron cerca de un rosedal en las orillas del río, el rostro de Inu se contrajo de espanto.

- _Dios mío, deben haber capturado a Sango-._ Pensó Inuyasha con mucho temor.

Los bandidos se marcharon, dejando a Kagome muy furiosa y llorando de angustia, Inu trató de calmarla, pero el llanto de Kagome era tan de furia que siguió a Renkotsu y su grupo hasta su base, esta vez lo matará en serio por su osadía

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de los bandidos, estos celebraban comiendo patas de pollo y cerveza por su celebración al haber capturado al hermanito de Sota y a una pequeña hada, pero en eso, visitantes extraños habían llegado al lugar y fuertemente armados.

En ese momento, llegó Renkotsu con el resto de sus hombres y vio a los robots de Naraku, el sabía que no podían hacerles daño con sus armas, aunque los bandidos tengan rifles. Pero los robots le dijeron que no fueron a agredirlos, si no que habían ido a negociar por el niño y a pagarles con 200 barras de oro por el y como poder llegar al castillo Windsor y sus tesoros. Pero lo que los bandidos no sabían era que si Renkotsu rechazaba la oferta, los Mirage Tu-22 y un numeroso grupo de robots, tenían órdenes de atacarlos sin piedad aún tengan a Sota o no.

Incluso, el pelotón de robots que ayudó a Kagome con la brújula para rastrear a los bandidos, le iba a hacer una propuesta a Kagome, de parte de su jefe Naraku. ¿Cuál será ese plan?.

Continuará

Hola a todos:

Que negocio el de los robots de Naraku con los bandidos, al decirles lo del castillo Windsor. Logrará Naraku su propósito de ganarse la confianza de Kagome al fingir un ataque a la base de los bandidos y rescatar a su hermanito? O será un truco??. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de la mano de mi socia Jux008. Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	7. Rescate y Ataque

**Capitulo 7 "Rescate y Ataque"**

**Por Jux008**

-pretendes… – Renkotsu no dejaba de ver esas 200 barras de oro, pero no se dejaría engañar ni por un grupo de robots - ¿acaso pretendes que acepte esas 200 barras de oro?

-por que no – dijo el líder de los robots soldados – esas barras de oro serán tuyas si me entregas a ese niño

-por lo que veo ambos estamos interesado en ese niño – hizo una pausa y se aclaro la garganta –hazme un favor, llévate esas barras de oro – señalo las 200 barras de oro – y dile a tu jefe que no tengo intenciones de negociar con él ¿fui claro?

-te arrepentirás humano – hizo una seña a sus demás soldados para que se llevaran las barras de oro – no sabes lo que acabas de provocar

-en serio? – Arqueo una ceja – salúdame a tu jefe, dile que no le tengo miedo

-muy bien – se acerco un poco a él – solo no vayas a correr a él para suplicarle

-eso jamás – esbozo una sonrisa – adiós

Los robots se fueron con el cofre que contenía las 200 barras de oro, y se lamentaba mucho el no haber aceptado esa oferta, pero lo primero era lo primero, su venganza seria de el y si quería vengarse de la princesa guerrera lo haría por medio de ese pequeño niño.

-oiga jefe – lo interrumpió uno de sus integrantes de la banda – debió haber aceptado esas barras de oro y darles al niño

-¿desde cuando eres el jefe? – lo miro a los ojos – yo se lo que hago así que no cuestiones mis decisiones, ¿entendiste?

-yo nada más decía jefe – tembló de miedo

-pues mantén tu boca cerrada y no digas nada, suficiente tengo con esa princesita que nos esta buscando por todas partes, la única que me debe pagar el rescate es esa princesita guerrera aun y cuando se haya negado estoy seguro que lo pagara.

**XXX**

El líder de los robots soldados terrestres esperaba a su jefe Naraku en la oficina. Las puertas se abrieron y Naraku entro, tomo asiento en su escritorio y miro a su robot.

-novedades – dijo mientras jugaba con bolígrafo de color azul y comenzó a jugar con el - y por favor se directo, no me hagas una historia

-de acuerdo jefe – el líder de los robots terrestres permaneció en su misma posición, sentado y mirando a su jefe

-bien, pues estoy esperando ¿aceptaron las 200 barras de oro?

-temo decirle que el jefe de los bandidos, el tal Renkotsu se negó rotundamente en aceptarlas, tal parece que quiere que esa princesa guerrera sea quien pague el rescate de su hermano

Naraku dejocaer el bolígrafo en el escritorio y se arranco a reír, ¿como era posible que un grupo de ladrones rechazaran 200 barras de oro? Con eso fácilmente se les pudo haber resuelto la vida, pero para la desgracia de ellos Naraku a tenia un segundo plan trazado, si esos bandidos rechazaron su ofrecimiento era momento para el plan b.

-pues es una lastima por él, esto cambia las cosas, es hora del plan B – Naraku saco un comunicador y le hablo al líder de los Tu–22 para que se presentara en el hangar de la base, donde los robots de Naraku, hacían reparaciones y arreglos a los demás Tu-22, y lo mas pronto posible, después de hablar con su líder despidió al líder de los robots terrestres – muchas gracias por su informe, quiero que este al pendiente para futuras ordenes que ya tengo asignadas para usted y para su grupo

-entendido capitán –hizo una media reverencia y se retiro

El líder de los Tu–22 se cruzo en el camino del líder de los robots terrestres y ambos se saludaron y el líder de los Tu-22 aterrizó en el hangar y al lado de Naraku.

-me mando a llamar? – dijo el líder de los Tu-22

-así es – hizo una pausa antes de hablar – necesito que organices a un grupo de 10 Tu- 22 para que ataquen el castillo Windsor para esta noche, quiero que se haga lo hagan con la mayor discreción y sobre todo que hagan ver que un grupo de bandidos fueron los causantes

-¿eso es todo? – pregunto antes de retirarse

-si eso es todo, puedes retirarte

El líder de los Tu- 22 giro sobre si y salió del hangar y a la orden de Naraku, todos sus robots soldados se presentaron y escucharon atentamente sus instrucciones y todos los robots prepararon a los Tu-22 y Naraku rió malévolamente.

-no saben lo que se esperan bandidos, era preferible que aceptaran esas malditas barras de oro a cambio de ese mocoso- Rió mascullando

**XXXX**

Kagome estaba sentada en una piedra mientras observaba ese extraño objeto que le habían prestado los robots.

-ay en esta baratija no se ve nada – dijo furiosa y lo arrojo a un charco de lodo

-¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto Inu furioso – ese extraño objeto pudo haber sido de utilidad como la primera vez

-podría ser, pero después no funciono – se quejo

-¿sabes? No estaríamos así en estos momentos si tú hubieras aceptado pagar la cantidad que Renkotsu te pedía a cambio de tu hermano- Espetó Inu malhumorado

-¿y que el se vaya con todo ese dinero? – Arqueo una ceja – es un maldito bandido, pero una cosa si te diré, rescatare a Sota sin darle un solo peso a ese idiota – se levanto de la piedra y…- lo mejor será buscar a mi hermano por nuestros propios métodos

-pero como?- Preguntó algo intrigado

-mira, ponte a pensar – golpeo una de su sienes para hacer entender a Inu -si fueras bandido y te buscarían ¿que harías?

-no lo se, supongo que me escondería en mi guardia- Respondió con obviedad

-correcto, ¿pero si tus enemigos saben en donde esta esa guarida?- Preguntó Kagome

-Fácil, me internaría en el bosque para que nadie me encontrara- Respondió Inu.

Y Kagome aplaudió la inteligencia de su caballo, cosa que a Inu lo fastidió por creer que lo hacía de forma socarrona.

-eso es, los bandidos que se llevaron a Sota, están alojados en un tipo de campamento y como este es su territorio, deben de estar cerca-. Sonrió la princesa guerrera.

-entonces hay que buscar ese campamento – Sugirió Inu

-efectivamente, hay que buscarlo y como sea-. Dijo Kagome.

En eso cayo un trueno y tanto Inu como Kagome miraron hacia el cielo y se veía como comenzaba a nublarse mientras oscurecía.

-lo mejor será buscarlo rápido – dijo Inu – esta por comenzar a llover

Kagome subió en Inu y retomaron la búsqueda de nuevo. Se introdujeron en el bosque para ver si localizaban un campamento y si tenían suerte de seguro seria de esos bandidos. Llevaban aproximadamente 2 horas y no había señal de ningún campamento, la noche cayo y con ella los truenos y relámpagos eran mas intensos.

-¿Qué es esa luz que se ve a lo lejos? – pregunto Inu a Kagome

-no lo se – miro hacia donde decía Inu – tal vez sea un campamento – dijo sin importancia

-podría ser de los bandidos- Sugirió Inu

-tienes razón, podría ser el campamento que estamos buscando – Kagome bajo de Inuyasha y lo amarro a un árbol

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto confundido

-si voy a rescatar a Sota quiero hacerlo por mi misma, no quiero que intervengas- Dijo Kagome terminando de amarrarlo al árbol

-estas loca, vas a necesitar mi ayuda- Gruñó Inu.

-Inu, ¿desde cuando la princesa del fuego necesita ayuda y mas si es de un caballo?- Preguntó Kagome con gesto irónico.

Kagome desenvaino su espada y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la luz del fuego que se lograba distinguir a lo lejos, se escondió entre unos arbustos y pudo ver que efectivamente se trataba del campamento de los bandidos que Inu y ella llegaron a esa conclusión. A lo lejos pudo ver a Sota que dormía como si nada malo le estuviera pasando, pero lo que le llamo aun más la atención es ver a una pequeña hadita encerrada en una jaula de cristal a un lado de su hermano. Contó como a 5 hombres en ese campamento cosa que era pan comido para una guerrera como ella.

Después de tanto pensar se levanto de su lugar y entro a ese campamento alarmando a los 5 bandidos.

-fue difícil dar con ustedes – giro su espada en círculos - ¿alguien quiere morir en una noche tan helada?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto uno de los bandidos mientras desenvainaba su espada

-vengo por mi hermano – lo señalo con la punta de su espada – y no me iré sin él, si tengo que pasar por encima de ti es lo que haré

**XXXXX**

Inu se movía a todos lados tratando de soltarse.

-como se atreve esa mujer a dejarme atado a un árbol como si fuera un animal- Farfulló molesto.

Seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que se hartó y con los propios dientes desato la soga. Una vez desatado siguió el mismo camino que tomo Kagome, pero se detuvo en un arbusto al ver que ella estaba rodeada de hombres.

-_seria una perdida de tiempo si la ayudo con esos hombres _– pensó y de pronto miro a Sota y a la hada que estaba a su lado y se dijo a si mismo que la mejor forma de ayudar a Kagome era rescatar a su hermano mientras ella se encargaba de los 5 hombres que la tenían rodeada

**XXXXXX**

La adrenalina estaba a todo lo que daba, miraba de reojo a cada uno de esos hombres y solo esperaba a quien la atacara primero. Los truenos y los rayos se intensificaron aun más haciendo más tenso ese momento.

-es tu fin princesita – dijo un segundo bandido mientras corría hacia ella con su espada desenvainada, pero Kagome fue mas rápida que él y lo tomo por la espalda y puso su filosa espada en su cuello para usarlo como escudo – maldita

-claro que lo soy, pero es solo una muestra de lo que soy capaz cuando alguien me hace enfadar, y ustedes han logrado eso ahora tus amigos verán como acabo contigo – y sin piedad corto su garganta y dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida a un lado de ella – bien, ¿Quién sigue?

Kagome logro ver como Inu se aproximaba hacía su hermano y la hada.

-_como demonios logro soltarse_ – pensó enojada ya que lo había atado bien a ese árbol, pero no importaba, distraería a esos bandidos para darle oportunidad a Inu se acercarse aun más

Inu logro acercarse a Sota quien estaba inconciente, lo movió con su cabeza para poderlo despertar.

-Inu…- Sota comenzó a despertarse -¿Qué …

-shhh, no hables te voy a sacar de aquí – le dijo a lo que Sota asintió, con su hocico desato los brazos y por ultimo sota se desamarro los pies y monto en Inu

-oye ¿a mi no me piensas liberar? – dijo la hada Sango mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-sota hazme un favor toma la jaula de cristal

Sota tomo la jaula donde se encontraba la hada Sango y se adentraron entre los arbustos para ver el enfrentamiento entre Kagome y esos bandidos.

-quiero ver como pelea mi hermana – dijo emocionado, nunca había visto pelear a su hermana y esta era la oportunidad de su vida

-no Sota, aun estas muy pequeño para ver una pelea, mejor libera a esa hada ¿si?

-pequeño, estoy harto de que digan que soy pequeño – se volvió a quejar y bajo de Inu con la jaula de cristal en sus manos, abrió la caja de cristal y Sango salio

-al fin libre – esbozo una sonrisa al sentir de nuevo el aire fresco

-tu y yo luego hablaremos hadita - Inu volvió a ver desde los arbustos a Kagome quien esperaba a que sus rivales comenzaran atacarla, si necesitaba ayuda el intervendría

Ahora eran cuatro contra una, pero eso no representaba ningún problema para ella, cerro sus ojos y en ese momento los cuatro bandidos corrieron en dirección hacia ella, logro cortar el estomago de uno, golpeo a uno con el mango de su espada, a otro le hizo lo mismo que al primero, corto su yugular y al ultimo le clavo la espada en su pecho.

Después volvió a cerrar los ojos e hizo un resumen de los golpes que había dado y a cuantos mato, entonces se dio cuenta que solo había matado tres y a uno lo golpeo, giro sobre sus talones al ver como el tercer bandido se levantaba del suelo, Kagome saco una de sus flechas y la coloco en su arco.

-si aprecias tu vida huye – sugirió

-ni en sueños princesa – corrió hacia ella pero se detuvo a medio camino, dejo caer su espada y se arrodillo al sentir la flecha clavada en su pecho – como… pudiste – y cayo muerto

Kagome guardo sus armas y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano, Inu y la hadita que habían rescatado.

-Sota – lo estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho, ya que no hubiera soportado la idea de poder haber perdido a su hermano – estas bien? No estas herido? – comenzó a revisar cada parte del cuerpo de Sota

-estoy bien Kagome

-me alegra – y lo abrazo de nuevo – aunque – miro a Inu – se supone que a ti te deje amarrado a un árbol, ¿Qué como lograste escapar?

-tengo mis métodos –le guiño un ojo – soy un "animal" inteligente

-si ya me di cuenta que eres un animal inteligente – de pronto Kagome observo a la hadita que flotaba a un lado de Inu - ¿Quién eres tu?

-ha disculpa – dejo de flotar y se paro en la cabeza de Inu – mi nombre es Sango – hizo una reverencia – gracias por salvarme

De pronto de escucho un fuerte trueno que se escucho como si hubiese sido una bomba.

-será mejor que regresemos al pueblo, no quiero que la tormenta nos agarré en pleno camino

Y así nuestro grupo retomo su camino hacía el pueblo, Kagome se le hizo raro las miradas de Inu y Sango, llego a la conclusión de que tal vez ellos dos se conocían, pero eso lo averiguaría mas adelante.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mientras, Kagome se dirigía al castillo Windsor montada en Inu junto a su hermano y al hadita Sango, 2 Tu-22 que la seguían desde el aire, informaron a la base que Kagome ya se dirigía hacia allá y otra patrulla había informado que los bandidos se enteraron del rescate de Kagome y decidieron ir a tomar represalias, era la señal que Naraku esperaba y ordenó despegar a los 10 Tu-22 que estaba ataque.

Los 10 aparatos aéreos, despegaron de su base, por suerte la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba, no impediría su ataque y les facilitaría la tarea. Cuando estuvieron a una altitud considerable, formaron en punta de flecha y avanzaron hacia el castillo Windsor.

El líder de los Tu-22 divisó a los bandidos dirigiéndose hacia el indefenso castillo Windsor, en el que todos sus habitantes dormían plácidamente sin saber lo que se avecinaba. Cuando lo divisaron, el líder reportó a la base que ya tenían el blanco a la vista y los controladores de la torre dieron el ok para que inicien su ataque.

Los 10 Tu-22 apagaron sus balizas anticolisiones y bajaron en picada hacia el castillo y dispararon una gran ráfaga de balas contra varias casas y soltaron sus bombas que explotaron de inmediato destruyendo algunas casas y alertando a todos, el castillo Windsor y su población, estaba en llamas.

Los Tu-22 huyeron raudamente a su base y para su suerte nadie los vio, excepto un bandido que creyó verlos, y gracias a la ruidosa tormenta su ataque fue perfecto. Mientras los bandidos llegaron al castillo Windsor en llamas, al igual que su población. Los bandidos estaban sorprendidos de ver todo ese infierno, no salían de su asombro,... ¿pero quienes habían sido?.

- Vámonos de aquí, si nos ven pensarán que fuimos nosotros-. Susurró un bandido.

- Tienes razón, si nos ven con estas armas, dinamita y granadas, nos matarán sobre todo esa guerrera- Dijo otro aterrado.

En eso, cuando se disponían a marcharse, apareció Kagome montada en su caballo con su hermanito y Sango sentada en su hombro izquierdo y vio todo, se quedó pasmada y los bandidos aterrados de miedo al saber que les pasaría ahora.

- Que demonios???...- Preguntó Kagome viendo a los bandidos y el castillo atacado y los gritos de los pobladores- Malditos!!!, fueron ustedes!!!- Masculló furiosa.

- No,... No es lo que estas pensando, no fuimos nosotros, te lo juramos, fueron esos aviones robots- Sollozó uno de los bandidos temeroso.

- No me tomes el pelo, imbécil, ¿crees que soy estúpida? o no estoy viendo la cantidad de armas que llevan consigo-. Espetó iracunda.

En eso hubo una explosión, los bandidos aprovecharon el momento y escaparon.

-escapan – dijo Inu

-déjalos en la mayor oportunidad que tengamos los buscaremos y los atraparemos, pero por ahora lo importante es ver que todos estén bien

Se dirigieron primero a la casa de sus abuelos, ya que era prioridad la seguridad de ellos, una vez estando Kagome segura de que sus abuelos estaban a salvo, salió de la cabaña dejando a su hermano, a la hadita Sango y a Inu con sus abuelos. Camino por el pueblo y encontró el puesto de frutas de Kouga todo destruido entro y lo vio inconciente en un rincón de la casa.

-Kouga… - lo puso sobre sus piernas y le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas – Kouga – le volvió a ver que no reaccionaba

-estoy…- abrió los ojos y miro a Kagome – en el cielo… por que veo… un ángel frente a mi

-veo que estas bien – esbozo una sonrisa y el chico asintió, Kagome se perdió en la mirada del ojiazul y se acerco a sus labios…

-Interrumpo – la voz de Inu se escucho al fondo

-el caballo hablo – Kouga cerro sus ojos y se desmayo.

Kagome estaba algo sonrojada de vergüenza e Inu la miraba con altivez, no le agradó lo que había visto entre Kagome y Kouga

Continuara.....

* * *

**Hola … Cuanto tiempo sin verlas (los) jejejeje bueno aquí les dejo la actualización del fic, espero que les haya gustado, y no se pierdan el capitulo 8 escrito por mi socio Gold77.**

**A todas mis niñas no se apuren prometo actualizar cuanto antes el fic de pasión **

**Muchos besitos y abrazos **

**Perla **


	8. Celos y ¿Traición?

**Capítulo 8 : ** Celos y... ¿Traición? **por Gold77**

Kagome seguía con Kouga desmayado entre sus piernas y sonrojada, miró a Inu y encorvó sus cejas y lo miró fieramente.

-Oye, está herido y necesito asistirlo-. Dijo algo nerviosa.

- Si, claro. ¿Y esa cura se llama beso?, No?-. Dijo Inu socarronamente.

- Déjate de boberías, Inu. Ayúdame a llevarlo al hospital de pueblo junto a todos los heridos, está muy mal herido-. Dijo Kagome con preocupación.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy un burro de cargas???, me basta con llevarte a ti, pero a este saco de peste, ni loco-. Dijo Inu con desdén.

- Inu, ya es suficiente. Eres mi caballo y te lo estoy ordenando. Además necesita atención urgente, ¿Qué no lo ves?-. Farfulló Kagome con enfado.

Inuyasha miró con enojo a Kouga y suspiró resignado y asintió en cuanto a obedecer las órdenes de Kagome, esta dejó delicadamente a Kouga en el suelo y caminó hacia Inu y lo acarició, no le gustaba verlo así de enojado, pues ella lo quería mucho y desde que lo había recogido en las orillas del río, herido y hambriento, lo hizo propio de ella e Inu le vino obedeciendo todo, aunque a veces la haga sacar un poco de sus casillas.

- Inu, ¿No se por que reaccionas así?. Ni que estuvieras celoso. Aparte yo te quiero mucho, pero entiende que el y yo somos humanos-. Dijo Kagome medio sonriendo.

En ese momento, en que Inu iba a responderle, aparecieron los médicos del castillo y revisaron a Kouga, ante las atentas miradas de Kagome e Inu y lo metieron en una camilla para llevarlo al hospital, junto a muchos heridos y Kagome los siguió, estaba muy preocupada por Kouga y eso seguía enfadando mucho a Inu, pues cuando a el se le vaya el hechizo del hadita Sango, el volverá a ser humano y para colmo el ya se había enamorado de ella.

- ¿Te gusta la princesa guerrera?-. Resonó levemente la voz del hadita a espaldas de Inu.

- Si no estuviera convertido en caballo-. Resopló Inu amargamente.

- Si no te convertía en caballo, hubieras muerto-. Dijo el hadita parándose en la cabeza de Inu.

Inu permaneció en silencio y veía como Kagome se alejaba junto a los médicos que llevaban a Kouga, parecía haberse olvidado de el y eso le produjo un enorme nudo en el estomago. La tormenta se hacía más severa y las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, en la base de los robots, estos celebraban su valioso triunfo del ataque al castillo Windsor y en como ahora Kagome se concentrará más en buscar a esos bandidos que a ellos y podrán llevar a cabo sus planes sin mayor temor alguno. Naraku estaba radiante y lleno de orgullo en su lujosa oficina, cuando llamó a uno de sus robots.

- ¿Mando llamar, señor?- Dijo el robot soldado entrando en la oficina.

- Si, Capitán. Lo he llamado por que necesito que vayan a buscar un valioso material que hemos perdido en los bosques y que es fundamental para nuestro siguiente plan de ataque. Estas son las coordenadas de donde está- Ordenó Naraku firmemente entregando el reporte.

- Partiré de inmediato con un grupo de soldados, señor- Obedeció el robot firmemente.

- Excelente, lleve un par de Tu-22 por si necesitan ayuda aérea y algunos tanques JN-77 para mejor apoyo y de paso, dele mis más sinceras felicitaciones al Tu-22 Alpha 1 por liderar perfectamente el ataque-. Dijo Naraku radiante de felicidad.

- Así será señor. Con su permiso-. Dijo el robot retirándose al recibir la aprobación de su jefe.

- Jajaja!!!. Una vez que obtenga los valiosos planos, el ataque a esa refinería Taisho, será pan comido, así como el ataque a las mineras- Rió Naraku más orgulloso que nunca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Windsor, Kikyo le encargó a Kagome que vaya al pueblo de Tsubaki en busca de medicinas y materiales para atender a los heridos y de paso una especial para Kouga que estaba muy mal. La joven guerrera fue en busca de su caballo Inu y lo vio hablando con el hadita, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de andar preguntándole como la conoció, tenía una emergencia que debe cumplir y es por su amigo Kouga, bueh ¿amigo o algo más que eso?.

- Inu, debemos ir inmediatamente al pueblo de Tsubaki, hay que buscar unas medicinas con urgencia-. Ordenó Kagome subiendo en el.

- ¿Y yo que haré?-. Preguntó el hadita.

- Quédate en mi casa junto a Sota y a mis abuelos, volveré en un rato-. Le sugirió Kagome.

Sango obedeció a Kagome, que partió inmediatamente hacia el pueblo de Tsubaki, se puso una capa impermeable y otra en la cabeza a Inu y salió. La tormenta era intensa. Pero eso no detendrá a la valiente Kagome y su misión, pero ¿que pasaba si se llegaba a topar con los bandidos?.

Durante el trayecto, Inu iba trotando lento y despacio, eso impacientó a su ama que estaba bastante ofuscada por el comportamiento de su caballo.

- Inu, date prisa. Debemos llegar al pueblo, hay gente herida que nos espera-. Se quejó Kagome.

- ¿No será que quieres atender a ese espantapájaros verdulero que tenías en tu falda?-. Preguntó Inu con burla.

- Ya basta de eso, Inu. La gente nos necesita, date prisa en serio y también Kouga nos necesita mucho-. Respondió la guerrera muy enojada.

- Créeme que en estos momentos, desearía estar descansando- Murmuró malhumorado.

- Lo harás cuando lleguemos al pueblo, después de recoger las medicinas-. Dijo Kagome.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo de Tsubaki, Kagome bajó de Inu y fue a la cabaña de Tsubaki y le hizo su pedido y de paso le explicó lo acontecido. La peliblanca no podía creerlo, esos bandidos se habían pasado de la raya, según su opinión y le sugirió que si los veía les haga pagar, Kagome le dijo que si los ve, los manda al otro mundo sin piedad. En eso unos niños que jugueteaban afuera, entraron muy contentos a la cabaña de Tsubaki, eran niños que se hospedaban en el orfanato que era dirigido por Shima, una dulce y encantadora mujer que adoptaba chicos huérfanos y necesitados y siempre recibía ayuda de muchos y sobre todo de la realeza del castillo Windsor.

- Oye, Kagome. Tu caballo es muy bonito-. Dijo riendo una niña.

- Si, hasta nos habló y estaba mordiendo la cuerda que lo amarraba-. Dijo otro niño riendo.

- Si, deberías de verlo, se veía tan gracioso-. Rió otro niño.

Kagome al oír lo que le dijeron los niños, salió afuera y vio que Inu no estaba en donde ella lo dejó amarrado y vio que efectivamente había mordisqueado la cuerda para liberarse y huyó. La joven guerrera, se tomó su rostro y lanzó mil maldiciones al viento, ahora debía ir sola al castillo Windsor y pedir que vayan a buscarla. Tsubaki iba a llamar al castillo Windsor desde un teléfono muy antiguo, pero Kagome la detuvo.

- No llames a nadie, Tsubaki. Debo ir por mi caballo, pero te juro que me las pagará cuando lo agarre- Masculló Kagome iracunda.

Kagome salió hecha una furia de la cabaña y ni siquiera se puso si capa impermeable, estaba tan furiosa que ni pensaba en nada, mientras y ajena a todo esto, un Tu-22 que patrullaba, divisó a Inu que iba solo y trotando cerca de las orillas del río y no muy lejos de donde estaba el grupo explorador de guardias robots de Naraku y el objetivo de donde debían ir y en eso, el robot volador, dio su reporte a la base.

- Disculpe, señor- Dijo uno de los guardias entrando a la oficina de Naraku- Traigo Noticias del Tu-22 Alpha 19- Agregó.

- Bien, ¿Cuáles son?-. Preguntó Naraku impaciente.

- Al parecer, ha detectado al caballo de esa guerrera y solo, creo que escapó de su dueña y anda muy cerca de donde está nuestro objetivo, señor-. Informó el robot.

- ¡Hmm!- Susurró Naraku frotándose su mentón con su mano mecánica- Eso suena muy interesante, tal vez encontremos un gran aliado en esta misión, avísale al grupo de rescate que vaya por el y solicite su ayuda en caso de que la necesitemos, el nos dará lo que necesitamos- Dijo Naraku riendo maliciosamente.

El robot asintió y se retiró e informó al grupo explorador sobre la noticia, pero debían darse prisa ya que Kagome debía de estarlo buscando y eso le ocasionaría muchos problemas si ella llegaba a verlos con su caballo y en misión poco propicia.

- ¿Crees que sea conveniente convencer a ese caballo?-. Preguntó uno de los robots.

- Será lo mejor, además imagínate recibir ayuda de quien menos te lo pienses-. Afirmó el líder del grupo de robot exploradores.

Los robots de Naraku divisaron a Inu, gracias a la ayuda que les brindaba el Tu-22 que lo seguía desde el aire y se toparon con el. Iba muy cabizbajo y triste y al levantar su cabeza, pudo ver a los robots de Naraku, era muy fácil distinguirlos, por sus blancas y brillantes armaduras, con partes negras en sus codos y rodillas, sus calzados negros y la zigzagueante luz roja de sus ojos y las luces azules de sus bocas que brillaban cuando hablaban y en esta ocasión, una especie de mochila electrónica en sus espaldas que les servía como rastreadores y defensa.

- Tu debes ser Inu, el caballo de la princesa guerrera del fuego?- Preguntó el robot.

- Si, lo era, hasta que ella decidió otra cosa peor-. Dijo Inu con bronca en su voz.

Los robots se miraron y sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces pusieron en marcha su plan ya que debían de tener toda la ayuda posible para llevar a cabo su misión.

- Oye, podrías ayudarnos??, te ves muy fuerte y saludable como para poder brindarnos una gran ayuda-. Sugirió uno de los robots.

- ¿Y en que se supone que deba ayudarlos?, de seguro no es nada bueno, yo no cometo robos- Dijo Inu con desdén y desprecio.

- Tranquilo, se trata de ayudarnos a recuperar unos planos que están en una cápsula que perdimos al caer en la tierra y quizá puedas ayudarnos a abrir la compuerta, parece trabada- Peticionó el robot amablemente.

- Está bien, los ayudaré, pero mejor que Kagome no llegue a enterarse de esto-. Dijo Inu lamentándose de su decisión.

- Tranquilo, ella no tiene por que enterarse, además acabas de decirnos que te traicionó-. Dijo el líder de la escuadrilla de rescate.

Inu asintió y siguió a los robots hasta donde estaba la cápsula. Pudo comprobar que la puerta estaba como sellada, entonces sugirió que los robots se hagan atrás, cerró sus ojos y se puso detrás de la puerta de la cápsula y con una violenta cos, derribó la puerta y de adentro, salió una niña aterrada, estaba vestida con una bata muy harapienta y ella estaba muy sucia, tenía el pelo largo negro y sus ojos eran marrones, era pequeña y debía tener unos 7 años a lo sumo.

- Esfúmate de aquí, niña. Estorbas- Gruñó Inu enfadado.

Al oírlo, la niña salió corriendo despavorida e Inu les guiñó un ojo a los robots que realmente estaban sorprendidos al igual que Naraku que observaba desde la oficina de su base. Así uno de los robots, entró en la cápsula y extrajo los discos con los planos que necesitan para llevar a cabo su plan de ataque a aquella refinería de petróleo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, Kagome seguía buscando a Inu desesperada y enojada al mismo tiempo, los truenos sonaban más intensamente y la tormenta amenazaba con tornarse más violenta. De repente, escuchó pasos venir del norte, sacó su espada y giró en dirección hacia donde venían los pasos, pero se alertó al ver ir hacia ella a una niña llorando y aterrada, la niña al verla, pareció reconocerla y corrió a abrazarla.

- ¿Qué te pasó, pequeña?- Preguntó Kagome preocupada.

- Es que, unos extraños hombres con armaduras blancas, destruyeron mi casa y los ayudó un caballo negro muy extraño, tenía ojos dorados y una enorme mancha blanca en la parte de arriba de su hocico y lo más extraño, ese caballo me habló-. Dijo la niña aterrada y abrazada a Kagome.

Kagome no salía de su asombro, no, no podía ser el, pero si era Inu quien ayudó a los robots de Naraku a recuperar algo que era de ellos y que ahora el quedará como un saboteador.

Cuando todo terminó, Inu siguió su camino, pero cuando iba a tomar agua del cristalino río, vio parada a Kagome cerca de la orilla y junto a la niña y estaba muy, pero muy furiosa y eso se notaba en sus ojos, ¿qué pasará ahora con Inu?.

Continuará.

Y ahora que?? Que le pasará a Inu?? Kagome lo perdonará o le dará un castigo?? Y por cierto que va a pasar con Kouga y los celos de Inu?? Será por eso que ayudó a los robots de Naraku y lo peor cuando sepa para que eran esos planos??? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo d ela mano de mi socia jux008.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico 2008)


	9. La Discución

**Capitulo 9 "La Discusión"**

**Por Jux008**

-Uy parece que alguien te hizo enojar – Dijo Inu en tono de burla

-Inu!!!!!!!! ¿Me puedes decir que le hiciste a esta niña?-. Preguntó colérica.

-¿Yo? – Pregunto confundido – No se de que me hablas

-Como que no sabes de que te hablo? ¿Ahora resulta que finges demencia? ¿Por qué ayudaste a esos robots y destruiste el hogar de ella?-. Volvió a preguntar furiosa.

-Espera, son muchas preguntas, además a esa niña no la conozco ni la he visto-. Fingió.

-Mira que extraño, ella dice haberte visto-. Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah si??? tiene pruebas???. Eres muy ingenua, siempre te tragas todo lo que te dicen-. Dijo Inu con desdén y empezó a beber agua

-Ella dice que un caballo negro y con una rayita en la frente destruyo su hogar – Inu dejo de beber agua y la miro fijamente

-Oye puede haber muchos caballos iguales a mi – Le guiño un ojo –No soy el único

-¿Y todos los caballos hablan?-. Preguntó la guerrera socarronamente.

-Quizá-. Respondió medio burlón, cosa que sacó a kagome de sus casillas

-Muy gracioso Inu, pero conmigo no te pases de listo – Dirigió la vista hacia la niña - ¿Este fue el caballo que destruyo tu hogar?

Rin se escondió detrás del cuerpo de Kagome al ver el enorme caballo que estaba en frente de ella, después alzo la vista para ver a Kagome y asintió.

-Lo vez te reconoce, así que dime de una maldita vez que fue lo que hiciste?-. Ya fuera de si.

-Mira para empezar no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer – Giro sobre sus patas y comenzó a caminar – Mejor ocúpate de tu verdulero – Y se fue.

-Inu, regresa aquí inmediatamente no me dejes con la palabra en la boca-. Protestó enojada.

-Haz lo que quieras –Siguió su camino –A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen

-Inu – Le volvió hablar pero por mas que lo llamaba Inu no le hacia caso –Inu más vale que des la vuelta y regreses

-¿Qué quieres Kagome? – Giro de nuevo sobre sus patas y avanzo hacia su dueño

-Quiero que me expliques lo que paso, además de que le debes una disculpa a esta niña-. Exigió firmemente.

-¿Por qué tendría que disculparme con ella? No pienso bajarme a ese nivel-. Dio vuelta su rostro.

-Oh claro que si – Dijo – Te rebajaras a ese nivel por que yo lo digo-. Ordenó Kagome tajante.

-No soy de las pe…-Iba a decir personas, pero recordó que ya no era humano así que en automático cambio su respuesta –de los seres que piden disculpas así que tendrás que obligarme

-Bueno en ese caso, veo que no tendría inconveniente que durmiera a lado de Kuoga completamente desnuda mientras lo beso –Lo chantajeo

-No te atreverías – La reto

-Si quieres te lo puedo demostrar esta misma noche, además el pobre Kuoga necesita calor humano y…

-Esta bien – La interrumpió – Le pediré una disculpa a esta niña –Gruño para si mismo – _"Yo, el gran Inuyasha Taisho rebajándose a pedir disculpas a una niña" _– Pensó, miro a la niña y…-Lo siento niña – arrastro cada palabra como si le quemara la boca, normalmente cuando él era humano no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, pero al ver en los ojos de Kagome su insistencia tuvo que acceder y pedirle una disculpa a Rin

-No escuche nada –Respondió la niña

-Oye – Esa actitud le molesto, se estaba disculpando y esa niña no lo hizo fácil a la primera – Te pedí disculpas

-Pero no te escuche –Rin esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

- Creo que esta mocosa me toma por idiota-. Gruñó fastidiado.

- Ya Rin, Inu te pidió disculpas, tampoco abuses-. Aconsejó Kagome

- Keh!!!, niña harapienta-. Susurró Inu.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Inu?-. Murmuró Kagome tirándole de su oreja derecha

-Nada –Guardo silencio por un momento para luego disculparse - Lo siento niña – Hablo en forma clara y entendida de modo que Rin lo pudiera escuchar

-Acepto tus disculpas –Dijo Rin

-Muy bien ¿Estas satisfecha? – Le pregunto a Kagome

-No sabes cuanto – Kagome le sonrío complacida

-Bueno en ese caso no tengo mas que hacer aquí, así que con tu permiso me retiro – Giro sobre sus patas

-¿Adonde vas? –Lo detuvo Kagome

-Por ahí – Le respondió y comenzó a caminar

Ambas lo vieron marcharse a paso lento, Kagome quería detenerlo y preguntarle que era lo que había hecho, por que destruyo el hogar de Rin, pero eso tendría que esperar, ahora lo importante era regresar al pueblo y ver como seguía Kuoga ya que era su principal prioridad.

-¿No lo vas a detener?- Le pregunto Rin, que a su vez observaba la trayectoria del caballo

-En esta ocasión lo dejare ir –Suspiro – Luego él y yo tendremos que hablar largo y tendido, pero ahora que tenemos que regresar al pueblo, tengo que cuidar a un amigo pero tu y yo podemos hablar en el camino ¿Te parece?

-Me parece bien - Le respondió mirándola a los ojos con una gran sonrisa

Rin tomo de la mano a Kagome, no sabía por que pero ella le inspiraba confianza, comenzó a relatarle su historia, diciéndole que cuando ella tenía tan solo tres años de edad sus padres fueron asesinados por un grupo de bandidos, después una mujer la cuido pero no era del todo buena con ella, siempre la obligaba a hacer trabajos pesados, así que ella hizo la promesa que cuando creciera buscaría a esos bandidos y acabaría con ellos uno por uno, Kagome la miro sorprendía y le dijo que la venganza no era buena pero no logro hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Inuyasha espero de tras de los arbustos hasta que Kagome y esa niña desapareciera, al verla irse una profunda tristeza lo invadió y llego a la conclusión de que todo seria mas fácil si el regresara a su forma humana, aun no podía quitarse de la mente las palabras que Kagome le dijo anteriormente.

_-Inu, ¿No se por que reaccionas así?. Ni que estuvieras celoso. Aparte yo te quiero mucho, pero entiende que el y yo somos humanos-. Dijo Kagome medio sonriendo_

-Rayos – Golpeo con su pata la tierra dejando su pata marcada en el lodo – Si no le hubiera pedido ayuda a esa hada seguiría siendo humano y me conocería como soy, pero en cambio si no me hubiera ayudado estaría muerto – Se dejo caer en la tierra y suspiro – ¿Qué hacer? ¿Decirle lo que soy en verdad?

En cierto mondo él ya estaba arto de ser lo que no era, era humano y esa forma animal ya lo estaba frustrando, estaba arto de ser lo que no era, sabio que no encajaba como animal por que incluso otros caballos lo veían de forma distinta.

Miro en cielo nublado y supo que era el momento de regresar a lado de Kagome, con una sola conclusión en su mente, estaría con ella hasta donde le permitiera aun si implicaba verla junto a ese verdulero maldito, aun si estuvieran en una batalla él estaría cubriéndole las espaldas hasta que Sango lo regresara a su forma humana.

-Sango ya regrésame a mi forma normal – Rogó

Kagome y Rin llegaron al pueblo, Kagome decidió de dejar a la pequeña Rin con su amiga Eri ya que por el momento no encontraría otro lugar mejor donde dejarla, aparte que Eri era una mujer con deseos de ser madre, así que le daría todo el cariño a esa pequeña.

Después de que Kagome dejo a Rin en buenas manos, se dirigió a la cabaña Tsubaki por medicinas para la gente y sobre todo para Kuoga, ya que las había olvidado por culpa de su simpático caballo que al escaparse ni tiempo le dio de tomar las medicinas, mientras se acercaba alzo la vista y vio al mismo Inu parado en frente de la cabaña.

Se miraron frente a frente, Inu la miraba con indiferencia mientras que Kagome trataba de adivinar sus pensamientos, se acerco a él para acariciarlo de la frente pero el caballo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Inu ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto confundida por la actitud de su caballo

-Nada – Le respondió de una manera tan fría que hizo erizar la piel de Kagome

-Entonces por que no me dejas tocarte – Dio un pequeño paso hacia él pero Inu hizo lo mismo de la vez anterior… retroceder otro paso

-Escucha – Le dijo con un poco de hilo en la voz – Antes que digas algo o me digas que soy un estúpido por haber ayudado a esos robots, mi intención nunca fue lastimar a esa pequeña y mucho menos destruir su hogar, pero aun así quiero pedirte una disculpa por mis actitudes, te prometo que cuando te vea con Kuoga no me voy a enojar o me ponerme "celoso" como lo has dicho, pero una cosa si te diré Kagome, estaré contigo hasta que…-hizo una pasusa ya que iba a revelarle su secreto – hasta que lo permita el destino

Ante tales palabras Kagome no pudo preparar una respuesta, así que solo se limito asentir.

-Debo…-Balbuceo – Debo ir por las medicinas para los heridos

-Adelante, aquí te espero y prometo no moverme

Tambaleando entro a la cabaña de Tsubaki, quien este ya le tenia las medicinas en una caja, donde contenía algunos vendajes, analgésicos entre otro tipo de medicamento, le pago y salió de la cabaña con la caja en los brazos, al salir pudo comprobar que Inu la estaba esperando como él mismo le había prometido, amarro la caja en la silla de montar, subió al regazo de Inu.

-vamos a casa Inu

Al cabo de pocos minutos llegaron al pueblo, Kagome bajo de Inu, desamarro la caja y entro al castillo, le entrego los medicamentos a Kikyo que a su vez le agradecía, después fue a ver como seguía Kuoga, se sentó a lado de él y por un momento imagino a Kuoga con los ojos dorados y con la voz de Inu…

**Continuara**

* * *

**Hola mis queridas(os) lectoras (es) pues aqui actualizando el capitulo 9 de esta historia, escrita entre gold77 y jux008 (o sea yo jejejeje) espero que les guste mucho este capitulo y mil gracias a todas (os) los que siguen esta historia. **

**Proximamente Capitulo 10 escrito por Gold77**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	10. Encuentro con el enemigo

**Capítulo 10 : ** encuentro con el enemigo **por Gold77**

La princesa guerrera, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos raros que empezaban a merodearle por su cabeza, pero justo en ese momento, Kouga parecía reaccionar.

- Ka...Kagome. Re...Regresaste-. Gimoteó feliz el ojiazul.

- Si, Kouga. He traído las medicinas para que te cures pronto-. Sonrió la guerrera.

Kouga tomó suavemente las manos de Kagome – Eres la mujer más buena y dulce que conocí, nunca olvidaré esto, te lo prometo-. Dijo sensualmente.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosa y sonrojarse un poco, se puso de pie y fue a mirar a los demás heridos. Kouga sonrió ampliamente, cada vez más sentía que tenía a Kagome cerca suyo y sería una excelente esposa.

Mientras tanto, en su establo, Inu se había acostado sin comer, estaba tan triste que hasta se le había cerrado el estomago. Sango aún no le advirtió que el hechizo puede llegar a durarle un año o más o para siempre. ¿Qué pasaría si ese hechizo durara para siempre?, como reaccionará Inuyasha ante semejante noticia?.

Horas más tarde, algunos truenos empezaron a sonar de nuevo en el cielo, una nueva tormenta se avecinaba al lugar. Kagome regresó a su casa y pasó por el establo de su caballo, pudo ver que estaba profundamente dormido, pero pudo ver que no había comido nada de lo que le dejaron y eso la preocupó, se acercó a el, pero la voz de Inu la detuvo.

- si vas a tocarme, lávate las manos, hasta acá huelo la peste de ese verdulero de pacotilla-.

- Perdón, siento haberte despertado. Ahora vengo-. Suspiró Kagome.

Al rato, Kagome regresó y le hizo oler sus manos, olían a un delicioso aroma a jabón de lavanda y eso lo tranquilizó, pero igual seguía mal, enojado y triste.

- Inu, si no comes te vas a volver flaco y desnutrido y no quiero que te pongas así. Aún te necesito y mucho-. Dijo Kagome preocupada.

- No tengo hambre-. Dijo Inu amargamente.

Kagome se acercó a Inu y lo acarició en su rostro. - Inu, si estas triste por lo que pasó esta tarde con esa niña, ya te he perdonado y no quiero que sigas sufriendo-.

- No es eso, bueno si en parte, pero mal me tiene otra cosa y que no quiero decirla por que si como voy a devolverlo todo, el solo recordarlo me provoca nauseas-. Dijo Inu con desprecio.

- ¿Te refieres a...?-.

Inuyasha la interrumpió - Kagome no lo menciones si no quieres enfermarme-. Replicó.

- Esta bien, lo siento, pero,... come algo, ya no quiero verte tan triste, te quiero mucho y créeme que si fueras humano me enamoraría ampliamente de ti, pues de solo imaginarte...-. Kagome se detuvo, ya que sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que le dio hasta vergüenza. – Come y duerme, mañana iré a hacer una visita y te necesito bien sano y fuerte-. Concluyó.

Kagome se acercó a Inu y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y le hizo una caricia, sonriéndole dulcemente y se retiró a su cuarto, Inu se había sonrojado mucho y maldijo su mal momento, lo malo era que Sango estaba dentro de la casa de Kagome y no podía hacer nada, por que si la tenía al alcance, adiós hadita, terminaba en el fondo de su estomago. Mientras Kouga en el hospital, ya se le fue la felicidad cuando Kagome le dijo que debía regresar a su casa a descansar ya que estaba extenuada por ese día, lo que hizo enmarcar un puchero en la cara de Kouga.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó muy relajada y bien descansada y llena de energía, el día amaneció soleado y espléndido, la tormenta se había ido, pero regresará en breve tiempo. Kagome salió de su cama y saludó a su hermanito Sota, que muy feliz la abrazó, cosa que puso más feliz a la princesa guerrera. Sus abuelos ya estaban en la cocina.

Entró al baño y se sacó su ropa de dormir, agarró unas toallas y se metió bajo la ducha tibia y ese relajante baño, le hizo relajar más su cuerpo. Cuando terminó, salió de la bañera, se secó todo su hermoso cuerpo. Se vistió con su ropa de guerrera, se miró al espejo para arreglarse, se calzó sus botas de cuero negra y salió de la habitación muy sonriente, esa minifalda hecha de cuero y metal ultra delgado, la hacían ver muy sexy. Su hermano ya había ido a la cocina a reunirse con sus abuelos. Kagome se colocó su cinturón en el que llevaba su espada y su cuchillo y antes de ir a la cocina, fue muy despacio hacia el establo de Inu y se asomó por la puerta, pudo verlo comiendo lo que parecía ser, choclos con una mezcla de avena y copos de arroz, su cena ya se la había comido en la madrugada, cuando Kagome estaba dormida.

- Puedes salir de atrás de la puerta-. Dijo Inu dejando de comer.

Algo avergonzada, Kagome entró al establo y se acercó a su adorado caballo.

- Veo que comiste bien y ahora disfrutas de un rico desayuno-. Sonrió la pelinegra.

- Si, no voy a morirme de hambre por un imbécil-. Dijo meneando su cabeza negativamente.

- No seas así, Inu. Además ten en cuenta que las verduras y alimentos que comes, son de su granja-. Dijo Kagome riendo.

- Eso es lo que me da coraje-. Replicó fastidiado.

Kagome rió levemente – Bueno, no te molesto más, desayuna tranquilo, yo iré a desayunar y saldremos a un lugar, necesito hacer una visita-. Dijo sería a esto último.

Inu asintió y volvió a comer. Kagome entró a su casa y fue a la cocina, saludó a sus abuelos Myoga y Kaede y se sentó a comer su sabroso desayuno, su hermanito estaba sentado al lado de su hermana mayor y juntos compartieron un rico desayuno en una soleada mañana.

- Abuela, saldré con Inu en un rato, debo hacer algo urgente-. Advirtió Kagome mientras cortaba un pedazo de su huevo frito.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo, hermanita?-. Preguntó Sota.

- No, Sota, no puedes, es algo un poco peligroso y debo ir sola además. Pero te prometo que mañana, saldremos los 2 de paseo. ¿Si?-. Sonrió su hermana acariciando la cabeza de Sota.

- Claro-. Aceptó su hermano pequeño - ¿Iremos con Inu?-. Preguntó.

- Por supuesto, además sin el no podremos ir a ningún lado-. Sonrió la guerrera.

Todos rieron y el día se hacía más agradable.

- Cuídate mucho, Kagome-. Aconsejó su abuela.

- Claro, abuela. Volveré sana y salva-. Respondió Kagome.

Al rato y cuando Kagome ya había digerido bien su alimento, tomó su arco y flechas y estas las acomodó en un tubo de cuero que lleva en su cinturón donde guarda su espada y cuchillo. Fue al establo de Inu y le acomodó su montura y subió en el y partieron hacia su destino.

- ¿Adonde vamos, Kagome?-. Preguntó Inu.

- A la base de esos robots, quiero saber cuales son sus propósitos-. Respondió Kagome.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!-. Si hacemos eso, terminaremos tocando el arpa en el cielo-. Rezongó Inu.

No hizo falta seguir más, un pelotón de 8 robots centuriones de Naraku, los encontraron y el líder les dio la invitación, era como si se hubieran leído la mente mutuamente.

- Nuestro señor desea hablar con usted, señorita-. Dijo el robot centurión cortésmente.

- Estupendo, yo también deseo hablar con el-. Contestó la guerrera.

- En ese caso, síganos-. Sugirió el robot centurión.

Así Kagome e Inu fueron escoltados hasta la enorme base de los robots, ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver tan inmensa fortaleza. Con seguridad, mide el triple de tamaño que el castillo Windsor, había robots para invadir la tierra en segundos y de todo tipo, pero los robots centuriones había miles y miles y gracias a sus blancas armaduras con rodilleras, coderas, guantes y zapatos negros y su estrella roja con N amarilla en el pecho, del lado izquierdo, eran muy fáciles de identificarlos quienes eran.

Kagome bajó de Inu y los robots prometieron cuidarlo muy bien, de hecho lo llevaron a un arroyo que se encontraba en la base y había unos arbustos llenos de ricas frutas, lo que puso contento a Inu, mientras su ama iba al encuentro con Naraku.

Los robots la escoltaron hasta allí y llegaron, el líder anunció la llegada de la joven guerrera y al rato, el robot la invitó a entrar y se retiró, ahora Kagome y Naraku estaban cara a cara.

- Bienvenida joven Kagome, la he estado esperando, agradezco que haya aceptado mi invitación- Dijo Naraku agradecido pero con sonrisa algo malévola.

- Solo por esta vez acepté su invitación por que quiero saber cuales son sus propósitos aquí en la tierra y por que trajo un ejercito tan grande de robots-. Dijo Kagome secamente.

- Vamos Kagome, no me hables de usted, entre enemigos no hay formalidades-. Dijo Naraku apaciblemente pero siempre mostrando su frialdad.

- hmm pues usted es un extraño, pero esta bien por esta vez aceptaré tratarlo con confianza, pero si llego a saber que usted anda en algo turbio o...- Advirtió Kagome tajantemente.

-Jamás andaría en algo sospechoso que te afectaría a ti y a tu gente- Dijo Naraku con parcimonia - además, todo lo que he obtenido a sido legalmente, no como esos sucios bandidos que han atacado el castillo donde vives-. Concluyó

- Pero bueno, vayamos directo al grano ¿Para que me citaste?- Exigió Kagome

- Tu y yo, somos y seremos eternos enemigos, pero dada tu situación de que no has podido defender bien tu castillo, he podido acceder gracias a mis Tu-22 a imágenes que ni tu has soñado, ¿Quieres una copa de vino?- Ofreció Naraku mientras se levantaba de su escritorio

Kagome lo miro con desconfianza -¿No estarás tratando de enveneranme o si?

- Para nada, este encuentro es amistoso, además no creas que soy tan despiadado para ofrecerte una sustancia venenosa, pero si no quieres, lo aceptaré-. Dijo con indiferencia

Después de tanto meditarlo Kagome acepto la copa -Muy bien, acepto solo una copa - Naraku se la entrego y ella miro con atención su contenido, no se debía fiar de él - Muy bien, hablemos

- Bien. Te decía que gracias a nuestro ingenio electrónico y cibernético, he podido acceder al reinado del Castillo Windsor y créeme que tu situación no ha pasado desapercibida y mucho menos con buenas noticias para ti-. Comentó Naraku bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

-¿Buenas noticias? - arqueo una ceja -Déjame decirte desde que llegaste con tus robots no he tenido buenas noticias y mucho menos con esos bandidos

- Creo que no me entendiste bien, hablo de que tus reyes no están muy contentos contigo por lo ocurrido en el castillo-. Dijo Naraku dejando su copa en su escritorio- Creo que deberías de ver antes de emitir una opinión tan absurda como la que dices. Teniente por favor-. Naraku hizo una seña a uno de sus robots que activó un monitor oculto tras una pared-. Observa bien, creo que deberías ver esto-. Agregó.

- Y que es eso que tengo que observar?- Preguntó Kagome socarronamente.

- Jeje, mira bien-. Naraku encendió el monitor y a través de la visión infrarroja del Tu-22 en el aire se podía ver y oír a Kikyo y a Sesshomaru discutir.

Continuará

Hola a todos, he de aquí el Cáp. 10 de esta atrápante historia, y por lo visto, Inu y Kagome ya hicieron las paces, pese a la tristeza de este último y sus deseos de hacerle pagar todo al hadita Sango que vive en la casa de Kagome. Pero lo más importante es la reunión de Kagome con Naraku?? Y que será lo que pasa en el castillo Windsor entre Kikyo y Sesshomaru?? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, el 11, de la mano de mi socia Jux 008 (Perla).

Arrivederchi

(Guille AirWolf) (Nick nuevo) jeje adíoo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

-Es como te digo, Kikyo, Kagome descuidó la vigilancia del Castillo y por eso esos bandidos o quienes hayan sido, aprovecharon esa ocasión- Espetó Sesshomaru enfadado - Lo mejor será desterrarla antes de que terminen por destruir todo lo que nos queda

-Pero, Sesshomaru, si hacemos eso quedaremos a merced de miles de bandidos y hasta de esos robots, no podemos desterrarla así no más. Yo no apoyaré tal decisión-. Gruñó Kikyo enojada

-¿Y que? - Golpeo su escritorio - Es evidente que Kagome esta perdiendo sus habilidades, Kikyo, no es la única guerrera, hay muchos guerreros con la misma fuerza e incluso mucho mas eficientes, Kagome solo nos esta demostrando sus carencias como protectora

-Pero nos ha defendido en innumerables ocasiones y no necesito recordarte quien te salvó el pellejo cuando estuviste a punto de ser atacado por esos leones que casi te comen vivo y quien arriesgó su vida, aún siendo lo joven que es-. Gritó furiosa Kikyo. - Además ella fue quien evitó que asesinaran al juez en nuestra boda-.

-Lo se, y estaré agradecido, toda mi vida con ella, pero una cosa soy yo, mi gente y sobretodo tu, que no quiero que nada malo te pase, y por el bien de mi pueblo prefiero que ella se valla antes que otra cosa suceda, así que tomare la mejor decisión y espero que tu, esposa mía, estés de mi lado o ¿no lo estas?

-Pues no apoyaré tu decisión, Kagome seguirá siendo nuestra protectora, hasta que el pueblo decida lo contrario, entonces si, me veré obligada a sustituirla, pero yo y toda nuestra gente la queremos mucho-. Dijo Kikyo dándole la espalda

-De todos modos con tu apoyo o sin tu apoyo no declinare mi decisión, y tanto tu como la gente del pueblo la aceptara

-Vaya, ahora resulta que te has vuelto un total dictador, pues en ese caso no aceptaré seguir en manos de un dictador, Kagome se queda y listo-. Gritó Kikyo iracunda

-Escucha por una vez en tu vida - Dijo desesperado -No es que sea dictador, solo hay que ver la manera en como las cosas se le están saliendo de control y veo a una Kagome cansada, como si la situación se le esta escapando entre las manos

- Eso si, pero la hemos nombrado nuestra protectora y se que no calculó que los bandidos se desquitasen atacando nuestro castillo por que ella rescató a su hermano, eso no fue su culpa-. Sollozó la reina muy angustiada.

-Ya deja de defenderá -termino por explotar - hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas.... ella se va

- La seguiré defendiendo y te aseguro que si le haces algo, no dudaré en desterrarte como rey y mandarte a una corte marcial para que te expulsen, será mejor que no me obligues-. Masculló Kikyo furiosa.

-Desde cuando los pájaros le tiran a las escopetas?, este reino es mío, y haré lo mejor para el y tomare una decisión correcta por el bien de todos

-Desde que las águilas nos hemos unido contra los cazadores que quieren matar y principalmente contra quienes creen ser su rey y resulta ser quien se alía con bandidos para expulsar a nuestra mejor arma-. Espetó Kikyo con frialdad yéndose a su cuarto.

-Escucha -Se masajeo una sien - solo por que te has estado empeñando en defenderla y evitar a toda costa que ella se valla, le daré una sola oportunidad, pero, escúchame bien, si pasa otro incidente mas, en ese momento ella esta desterrada de este reino de nuestras vidas, y espero esposa, que no te arrepientas de tu insistencia

-Claro que no me arrepentiré, ella es la mejor guerrera, he conocido a su madre desde que fui pequeña y Kagome es todo lo que hemos necesitado, fue un gran regalo que hemos recibido de la gran guerrera Midoriko y tu pareces no saber aceptarlo-. Dijo Kikyo, dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto.

Naraku apagó el monitor y Kagome estaba compungida, triste y sorprendida

-¿Y que piensas ahora mi querida amiga?

-Kagome lo miró con mirada furiosa - Pues,... no se que responderte-.

-Sabia que no tenias nada que decir, esa conversación te dejo sin aliento, princesa el ver como a la persona que has protegido durante toda tu vida ahora te quiere fuera de su reino, eso debe ser un golpe duro ¿no crees?

-Pues,... Kikyo si me sigue queriendo- Dijo secamente Kagome.

-Recuerda que Sesshomaru es tu rey, y si toma una decisión sabes que todos harán lo que el diga, no importa si la reina o unos cuantos te apoyen, Sesshomaru persuadirá a todos para cumplir sus ordenes

-no se si eres sordo o que, Kikyo me apoya y el pueblo no aceptará a un dictador y la corte marcial lo desterrará a el primero, además,... me dieron una oportunidad-. Respondió la guerrera con amargura

-Oportunidad que puede perderse si pasa algún acontecimiento - Dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Que insinúas?, si llego a verte en algo oscuro, me las pagarás-. Susurró furiosa

-Yo no insinúo nada Princesa, tu misma escuchaste al rey Sesshomaru, ya sabes lo que te sucederá si algo extraño llegara a pasar

-En tal caso, me iré sola. Trabajar por mi cuenta, siempre ha sido otra de mis virtudes, tengo amigos a quienes quiero y además tengo a mi familia-. Suspiró Kagome con desgano

-Eres admirable lo reconozco, pero la verdad no querría estar en tu lugar si algo llegara a pasar, verte desterrada por ese rey sin impórtale los años dedicación y esfuerzo que haz dado por protegerlos - Comenzó a sembrar cizaña - Arriesgando incluso hasta tu propia vida y mas la de tu hermano, que hasta lo secuestraron.

-Agradezco tus palabras, pero por ahora sigo siendo la defensora del castillo Windsor y cuento con muchos que me quieren y no te preocupes, tarde o temprano, acabaré con esos bandidos y limpiaré toda la basura de este planeta-. Dijo la guerrera y esbozó una sonrisa

-Te deseo buena suerte querida enemiga- alzo la copa que tenia en sus manos - brindo por ti y por que no te pase nada desagradable - Y tomo la ultima gota de vino

-La verdad no pareces mal sujeto, pero te advierto, si llego a descubrirte en algo ilegal, créeme que esto solo habrá sido un recuerdo en el pasado-. Advirtió Kagome severamente.

-Me ofendes - se llevo una mano al pecho - Yo jamás haría algo ilegal y mucho menos algo que le afectara a la princesa del fuego

-Así lo espero-. Tomó su espada y se fue de la base

Kagome salió de la base de los robots y monto en Inu.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto su caballo preocupado por la expresión en los ojos de Kagome

-Nada Inu, hay que regresar a casa

Pero Inu no era tonto y sabía que algo le pasaba a su dueña, pero no le preguntaría nada más, si ella le tenía la suficiente confianza se lo diría si no buscaría la forma para hacerla hablar.

El sol los golpeaba fuerte, llego un momento en que Kagome deseaba darse un baño de agua fría, cuando escucho el sonido de un río.

-Inu detente

Inuyasha se detuvo y ella bajo de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto confundido

-Se escucha un río a pocos metros de aquí, así que me daré una refrescada

Kagome se adentro a un mas en el bosque y efectivamente pudo comprobar que sus sentidos no la engañaban, en seguida ambos tomaron un poco de agua y Kagome miro hacia ambos lados para ver que no había nadie observándolos y comenzó a quitarse la ropa e Inuyasha estaba impresionado viendo a su dueña.

- ¿Que te pasa, Inu?. Que acaso nunca viste a una chica desnuda?-. Preguntó asombrada

-S.. no, nunca en mi vida -mintió ya que en su vida alocada de adolescente había visto desfilar a cuantas chicas pasaban por sus ojos

-¿Entonces, por que te pusiste como una frutilla de colorado?, juraría que actúas como humano, por suerte eres un caballo, por que de lo contrario no quisieras saber lo que le hago a los pervertidos-. Afirmó con mirada encendida

-"jajajaja si supieras lo que en realidad soy" - quería reír pero guardo la compostura - ten por seguro que solo soy un caballo que habla

- Eso me alegra, además eres un excelente compañero, aunque si fueras humano, bueno,... ya te lo dije, me enamoraría de ti-. Dijo Kagome melosamente

-Será mejor que te des una refrescada rápido – No quiso contestar ante las palabras de Kagome – No vaya ser que alguien venga y te descubra

Kagome se metió a nadar al río mientras Inu cuidaba que nadie se aproximara, se levanto y camino hacia la orilla del río a tomar un poco de agua pero en eso Kagome salió a la superficie y la tuvo tan cerca, abrió los ojos como platos ante la desnudez de Kagome, retrocedió y giro sobre sus patas para no verla mientras ella se vestía.

-Que recatado eres Inu

-El hecho que sea un "animal" no quiere decir que no respete a una mujer desnuda

Mientras Kagome se vestía de nuevo no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con ese hombre llamado Naraku, pero lo que definitivamente capto toda sobre todo la conversación que escucho del rey Sesshomaru con la reina Kikyo, ¿ahora que tendrían que hacer? ¿Cómo se presentaría ante ellos después de lo que piensa el rey de ella? De lo que si estaba plenamente segura era de que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que la reina le daba, por ella le demostraría al rey que era una persona digna de confianza.

Cuando amarro los últimos cordones del cinturón de la espada, camino hacia Inu y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Es hora de ir a casa – Se subió a Inu y ambos regresaron al pueblo

Regresaron y Kagome pudo ver de lejos a Kuoga caminar, se bajo de Inu y corrió hacia él, en el instante en que ella fue hacia Kuoga, a Inu lo invadió el coraje.

-¿Aun te duele verla con él? – pregunto la hadita sango

-no- mintió – por cierto a ti te quería ver ¿Cuándo me regresas a mi forma humana?

-Eh …- se aclaro la garganta – Ya te había dicho que se podría tardar un años incluso más?

-Pues a ver como te las ingenias hada, por que extraño mi cuerpo, extraño el poder tocar una espada y mucho mas…

-¿El cuerpo de una doncella? – pregunto sango

-Eso no te incumbe – gruño y se fue al establo de la casa de los Higurashi, no quería ver a Kagome con ese verdulero

Con Kagome y Kuoga…

-¿Qué haces levantado? Acaso no sabes que todavía no estas bien – lo regaño

-Cielos Kagome no me regañes, ni que fueras mi madre, tenia ganas de salir a caminar ya estoy arto de estar en esa camilla

-Si pero aun no estas bien, así que tu y yo vamos a regresar – tomo un brazo, lo paso a sus hombros y Kuoga apoyo un poco de su peso en ella – Y más vale que no te opongas

-De acuerdo – esbozo una sonrisa – Llévame de regreso a donde tu quieras

Pero lo que ningún aldeano del pueblo sentía era que estaban siendo observados por algo o por alguien.

-Muy pronto cariño, muy pronto me vengare de ti – lanzo una risa malvada para luego darse un poco de aire con un abanico de viendo

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola**

**oooohh quien sera este ultimo personaje?... jejeje eso se sabra en el siguiente capitulo escrpito por mi socio Gold77**

**nos vemos**

**besos y abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	12. Una extraña mujer aparece

**Capítulo 12 : ** Una extraña mujer aparece. **por Gold77**

La extraña figura, se retiró de donde estaba, cerrando su abanico de una manera poco vehemente, pero Inu se había percatado de ella al percibir un extraño hedor que provenía de esa persona y por ello no le prestó atención al hadita Sango.

- ¿Qué te sucede?, por que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?-. Rezongó Sango.

- Shht!!, cierra el pico, es que acabo de percibir un extraño olor de una persona que me resulta conocida-. Dijo Inu con voz de alerta.

- Pues, deberíamos de investigar, pero,.... ¿Qué pasará con Kagome?. Se enojará si no nos ve y menos a ti-. Gimoteó el hadita preocupada.

- Me importa un rábano, que se vaya con ese verdulero zopenco, esto es más importante, si quieres venir, si no, puedes quedarte-. Farfulló Inu y se marcho.

- Espérame, iré contigo-. Dijo el hadita volando junto a Inu.

Mientras y ajena a todo esto, Kagome llevó a Kouga al hospital nuevamente y lo dejó en su habitación para que se siga recuperando de sus heridas, el ojiazul, estaba tan feliz y contento de haber sido llevado por Kagome y sentir poder tenerla tan cerca, y ajeno a lo sucedido con Inu en aquel lago; Pero ahora lo que más le importaba a Kouga era poder tener cerca de su amada.

- Cuando estas tan cerca de mí, te deseo más como esposa-. Susurró Kouga.

- Ay, Kouga-. Rió Kagome con una gotita en la sien- Tu no cambias nunca-.

- Es que es verdad, te deseo y quiero que seas mi esposa-. Dijo tomándole sus manos.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo fijamente y la verdad es que Kouga siempre le cayó bien, pero el otro obstáculo era Hojo, pero el no era rival para Kouga y al parecer, Kagome había inclinado la balanza, a favor del joven cultivador que en el joven herrero. Repentinamente la voz de su hermanito pequeño, la sacó de su letargo.

- Hermana!!!-. Gritó Sota entrando al hospital y a la habitación de Kouga.

- Tranquilo, Sota. ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Kagome preocupada.

- Es que Inu y el hadita se fueron al bosque y solos-. Afirmó Sota.

- ¿Quee?, Uyshh!!!, ese caballo loco, me va a sacar canas verdes. Iré a buscarlo-. Gruñó Kagome.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Kagome salió del hospital hecha una furia y salió del castillo Windsor hacia el bosque y juró que cuando encuentre a esos dos, les dará una buena lección, sobre todo a Inu, ya bastante tiene con que Kouga y esa pequeña niña sepan que tiene un caballo que habla y ni hablar de Naraku y su peligroso ejército de robots.

Mientras tanto, Inu y Sango, siguieron el rastro de aquella misteriosa persona que se había adentrado en los bosques y había desaparecido entre la maleza del bosque.

- Tengo un poco de miedo-. Susurró sango.

- Tranquila, no pasará nada-. La calmó Inu.

- Si Kagome estuviera aquí-. Gimoteó el hadita.

- Pero no está, prefiere estar con ese apestoso-. Gruñó Inu mirando a Sango fieramente.

- Es verdad, lo siento, pero es que estoy muy nerviosa-. Susurró el hadita apretando fuertemente su varita mágica.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, si hay alguien, lo averiguaremos pronto-. Dijo Inu valientemente.

- Eres muy valiente. Cuando eras humano, realmente debiste ser un príncipe muy valiente y... bastante apuesto-. Rió Sango algo sonrojada.

Inu se volteó y esbozó una sonrisa medio en agradecimiento y siguieron caminado en busca de esa extraña persona a la que vieron. En tanto, Kagome se encontró con un extraño hombre que llevaba una mochila hecha de madera y paja seca y con varios envases de bambú medio grandes y anchos y estaban tapados con una tela atada con hilos de varios colores. Ese sujeto era bastante chaparro y de media estatura, era de cara medio rechoncha y ojos algo achinados y una boca muy grande y con muy pocos dientes, llevaba un pañuelo atado a su cabeza y vestía una larga camisa médica blanca, zapatos marrones y pantalón color café.

- Vaya, que hermosa jovencita-. Dijo el hombre con gesto pervertido

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, enano repulsivo y pervertido-. Dijo Kagome con enojo.

Pero antes de que Kagome o el extraño sujeto digan algo, aparecieron unos bandidos que al verlos, sacaron sus espadas y armas.

- Vaya, vaya, pero a quienes tenemos aquí-. Rió el líder del grupo – Pero si es la valiente guerrera del fuego y el maestro de los venenos y medicinas, Mukotsu, el cara de cerdito-. Se rió despectivamente señalando al hombre.

- Deja de llamarme así, bandido asqueroso-. Gritó enfadado Mukotsu.

Antes de hacer algo, Kagome reconoció a dos de los 8 bandidos que estaban allí y eran los que estuvieron la noche que los Tu-22 atacaron el castillo Windsor y ellos al reconocerla, empezaron a temblar como gelatina.

- ¿De que temen?, inútiles!!!. Vayan y atáquenla, ustedes dos serán los primeros-. Ordenó el líder de los bandidos de forma severa y feroz.

Los dos bandidos, avanzaron con sus cuchillos en manos hacia Kagome pero muy lentos y temerosos. La joven guerrera entrecerró sus ojos y dibujó una sonrisa temerosa en su hermoso rostro y lentamente desenvainó su espada, cuyo sonido estridente y temerario del filo rozar sobre la vaina, hizo erizar los nervios de los bandidos, incluso de Mukotsu.

En tanto y ya muy adentro del bosque, Inu y Sango, seguían buscando a aquella persona, cuando Inu se detuvo y comenzó a mirar lentamente a todos lados.

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó confusa el hadita.

- Está aquí, puedo sentirla y olerla, es una mujer-. Dijo Inu muy despacio.

Sango se puso más nerviosa e histérica que antes, ahora esa extraña mujer los estaba observando de cerca. Los nervios de Sango, fueron en aumento cuando vio que Inu adoptó una pose defensiva mirando hacia delante y en donde Sango le estaba dando la espalda y una voz de mujer la hizo paralizar de miedo, no así a Inu. Y ante ellos apareció una mujer alta y de cuerpo y físico perfecto y buenas curvas, vestía un extraño kimono de color azul, con flores de color rosas y hojas verdes. Tenía el pelo de color negro y lo llevaba recogido en una muy pequeña trencita alta con algunos flequillos en su frente y unos extraños ojos de color rojo.

- Tranquilos, no voy a hacerles daño-. Dijo la extraña mujer saliendo a la luz y dejándose ver bien.

- ¿Quién eres?-. Preguntó Inu desafiante – Aunque puede que me parezcas familiar-.

La mujer se presentó mientras abrió su abanico y empezó a airearse – Me llamo Kágura Sheldon, soy la princesa de los vientos y una gran maga. Y tu supongo que debes ser Inu, el caballo parlante de la princesa guerrera del fuego y tu debes ser Sango, la princesa de las hadas del mundo mágico-. Dijo la mujer con sonrisa medio temerosa.

- Como sabes todo eso??-. Preguntó el hadita asombrada.

- Pequeña, yo se todo e incluso más de lo que crees-. Sonrió Kágura malévolamente – Pero tranquilos, no he venido por ustedes. Mi interés es otro-.

- ¿Y cual es?-. Preguntó Sango nuevamente.

- Haces demasiadas preguntas, pequeñaza. Pero eso no me importa. Solo se que vine a buscar algo y pienso llevármelo-. Dijo Kágura con molestia en su voz.

- Supongo que ya se a quien viniste a buscar, al rey Sesshomaru-. Respondió Inu con burla.

- Vaya, eres un caballo muy listo, Inu-. Contestó Kágura socarronamente.

En eso, una dulce voz de mujer, pero con su espada en mano y furiosa apareció de entre los matorrales, haciendo que Kágura desaparezca en el aire. Era Kagome, que empezó a caminar hacia Sango e Inu.

- ¿Quién era esa mujer y que hace ustedes aquí?-. Preguntó Kagome muy enojada.

- No te importa. Es cosa nuestra, ¿que acaso no tienes que ir a cuidar a ese verdulero pulguiento?- Dijo Inu con desdén.

- CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, VINE POR QUE ESTABA PREOCUPADA Y DEJA DE LLAMAR ASÍ A KOUGA-. Gritó Kagome colérica.

La furiosa voz de Kagome, hizo temblar de miedo a Inu y a Sango, estaba muy furiosa y de mal humor, había tenido una pelea con esos bandidos, de los cuales 3 pudieron escapar y 5 murieron en manos de su peligrosa espada del cáliz y Mukotsu, aprovechó para huir con sus hierbas medicinales y sus venenos.

- Por que haces esto Inu?-. Preguntó Kagome un poco más calmada.

- Cierra la boca!!!, por estar con ese saco de peste, no estuviste lo suficientemente alerta y Sango y yo, pudimos percatarnos de la presencia de esa mujer y si no fuera por ello, hubiera seguido acechando en las cercanías del castillo-. Protestó Inu indignado.

- Es cierto, Kagome. Además conocía mucho sobre Inu, sobre mi y sobre ti, Kagome-. Inquirió Sango coincidiendo con Inu.

En ese momento, Kagome se quedó pensando en lo que había visto en la base de Naraku y la pelea entre sus dos reyes y que esta era su última oportunidad de no descuidar el castillo, una tristeza enorme la empezó a recorrer por dentro y guardó su espada muy lentamente, suspiró profundamente y caminó hacia ellos con una mirada triste.

- Vámonos a casa, pero antes iremos al pueblo-. Dijo Kagome muy despacio.

- Lo sentimos no quisimos herirte así-. Susurró Inu muy apenado.

- No Inu. No te preocupes. La culpa es mía, tienes razón, me he preocupado mucho en proteger a Kouga, que descuidé mis funciones como protectora del castillo Windsor y eso me juega muchos puntos en contra-. Dijo Kagome montando en Inu.

- No, Kagome. No es tu culpa, no debimos seguir a esa mujer extraña. Pero tal vez debimos avisarte-. Dijo Sango con preocupación.

- No, ambos hicieron bien en seguirla-. Respondió Kagome revitalizando sus fuerzas – Y por cierto ¿Quién era esa mujer?-. Preguntó finalmente.

- Dijo llamarse Kágura Sheldon- Respondió Inu.

- Si y como te dijimos conoce muchos secretos nuestros-. Agregó el hadita Sango.

- Bien, me contarán todo en camino al pueblo de Tsubaki, iré a visitar el hogar de niños- Afirmó Kagome haciendo marchar a Inu y con Sango sentada en su hombro derecho.

Mientras tanto, Kágura estaba escondida observando a Kagome montada en Inu y a Sango sentada en ella y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pronto nos volveremos a ver Kagome. Serás mi presa perfecta para acercarme a Sesshomaru- Rió la extraña mujer de ojos rojos.

Pero los movimientos de Kágura, eran seguiros por una patrulla de 3 robots Tu-22 y un ejercito de 10 robots centuriones del ejercito de Naraku, que había estado observando a esa extraña mujer y algo empezó a tejerse en su mente diabólica.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Quien será esa extraña mujer Kágura que apareció.?? Usará a Kagome para sus propósitos?? Y que pretenderá Naraku observándola. Y Sesshomaru?? Averigüen todo esto en el cap. 13 escrito por mi socia Jux008 (Perla). Adio

Guille (AirWolf).


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Por Jux008**

Naraku hablaba por radio con el robot alfa de los Tu-22 dando ordenes especificas que no le perdieran el rastro a esa mujer y que la siguieran a donde fuera.

-Esa mujer sería buena aliada, pero no debo confiarme primero averiguare que es lo que busca

**XXX**

Después del encuentro con esa mujer, la hadita Sango se había quedado con la duda de donde Inu la conocía, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y en sus ojos se notaba que el caballo estaba pensativo, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lugar y no aquí, pero estaba decidida a no quedarse con la duda y cuando regresaran al pueblo ellos dos iban hablar de ella.

Llegaron al pueblo y Kagome dejo a Inu en el establo mientras le decía que no se saliera por nada del mundo y dándole la indicación a la hadita Sango que no lo dejara salir por nada del mundo. Cuando una vez Kagome se fue, la hadita tomo asiento en la paja para ver de frente a Inu.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Inu - ¿Por qué me vez tanto?

-Inu ¿De donde conoces a esa mujer?

Esa pregunta le calo un poco a Inu, ya que si conocía bien a esa mujer, volteo su cabeza a un lado antes de explicarle a Sango quien era.

-Esa mujer era prometida de mi hermano – menciono

-¿Tu hermano? – dijo Sango sorprendida

-Si mi hermano – volvió a repetir – Bueno no era su prometida si no más bien ella estaba siempre atrás de él pero mi hermano siempre le aclaraba que solo podían ser amigos pero Kagura nunca se conformo con una simple amistad

-y ¿Qué paso con tu hermano?

-Se enamoro de Kikyo …

Para la hadita Sango ese nombre se le hacía conocido ¿Dónde lo había escuchado?, claro era nada mas ni nada menos que la esposa del rey del castillo Windsor, entonces si el hermano de Inu se enamoro de Kikyo entonces Sesshomaru era….

-¿Sesshomaru es tu hermano?

-Así es – asintió

-Por que no me dijiste, nunca me imagine que Sesshomaru pudiera ser tu hermano

-Oye no tengo por que andar hablando de mi vida privada

-Entonces el día en que te vi mal herido venias a visitar a tu hermano?

-No – negó – Me venían persiguiendo, me atacaron y quise pedir ayuda así que mi hermano era el más cercano

-Me dejas sorprendida Inu, nunca llegue a pensar eso

-Bueno, así como te lo confesé esto debe ser un secreto, promete que por nada del mundo se lo dirás a nadie y mucho menos a Kagome

-Pero…

-Promételo

-Tu secreto esta guardado conmigo

**XXX**

Esa extraña mujer caminaba por el bosque pero su instinto le advertía que alguien la seguía, se escondió de tras de un árbol y cuando vio a un robot a su lado de quito su pistola láser y le apunto en la frente.

-¿Quién son ustedes? – pregunto sin dejar de apuntarlo

Los demás robots se alertaron queriendo atacar a esa mujer pero el robot centurión hizo una seña a sus compañeros y a los Tu – 22 y se los prohibió.

-Tranquila mujer – dijo el líder de los robots centuriones- Esa es una arma peligrosa y más para una mujer como tu

Kágura esbozo una media sonrisa sin dejar de ver de un lado a otro a todos los robots que lo rodeaban.

-No soy tan débil como crees, soy más peligrosa que esta arma que tengo en mis manos, así que no me hables de peligro –siguió apuntándolo –Pero ahora tu me vas a decir por que me seguían

-Lamento decirle esto pero es información confidencial, si quiere respuestas tendrá que ver a nuestro jefe

-¿Es tu jefe quien ordena que me sigan? – espero la respuesta del robot pero esta no llego – Te hice una pregunta contéstame

-Ya le dije que no puedo responder a sus preguntas – el robot centurión mantuvo su respuesta

-Bien – Kágura jalo el gatillo de la pistola láser pero apunto hacia otro lado y le dio a un árbol que cayo en medio de los dos - ¿Y ahora me dirás?

-Aun con esa maniobra no lograra hacer que hable, puedo ordenar a mis demás robots que le disparen y que acaben con usted en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Haz lo que quieras, pero si yo muero te llevo conmigo – amenazo Kágura

-Mujer soy robot y tengo reparación

-Pero dudo que a tu amo le sirva un robot que fue derrotado por una mujer

El robot centurión se quedo callado y Kágura le regreso la pistola.

-Dile a tu amo que no me mande espiar, si quiere saber información de mi yo misma se la daré – ajito su abanico, dio media vuelta y se fue

**XXX**

Esa noche Inu no podía dormir el hecho de saber que esa mujer se había regresado una vez más a la vida de su hermano y de él lo inquietaba, seguro que nada bueno traía su llegada pero una cosa no le iba a permitir, el destruirle la vida a su hermano.

Miro a la hadita Sango quien estaba completamente dormida, seguro que a esta hora de la noche todo el pueblo dormía, así que salio del establo y comenzó a caminar sin imaginarse a quien estaba por toparse esa noche.

Ahí sentado en una banca estaba su hermano Sesshomaru, quien se percato de su presencia, se levanto de donde estaba y camino hacía él.

-Así que tu debes ser Inu – acaricio la frente del caballo – El fiel amigo de Kagome- Sesshomaru lo miro a los ojos y se le hizo extraño el color dorado – Es extraño pero los ojos color dorado solo vienen de una familia, mi familia – movió la cabeza, ese caballo le recordaba a su hermano menor – Me recuerdas a mi hermano Inuyasha, pero bueno, descansa – giro sobre sus talones y entro al castillo

Inu quien lo vio retirase

-Te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase

**XXX**

Los robots regresaron a la base y el robot centurión líder de la tropa, fue en busca de su amo para darle el informe, mientras los Tu-22 regresaban a sus hangares para ser revisados. Entro a la oficina y se encontró con Naraku quien se reía de él por lo que el robot se supo que su amo ya estaba enterado de lo que paso.

-Lo siento – se disculpo – Como es posible que una humana amenace al líder de mis robots

-Esa mujer es hábil – respondió

-Si ya me di cuenta y bien ¿Sabes que hace ella aquí?

-No me quiso decir nada y sobre todo se negó al venir a verlo

-Y eso es lo que haré por lo que veo será buena aliada ¿No lo crees?

-Con ese carácter señor seria buena adquisición

-Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué haz sabido del las consecuencias del ataque al castillo Windsor?

-Hubo serios daños, tanto los reyes como la princesa del fuego piensan que han sido los bandidos, además esta furiosa por que le lastimaron a su amado

-¿Amado? – arqueo una ceja

-Así es señor, al parecer siente algún tipo de sentimiento por un joven que se encarga del cultivo de verduras

-Que interesante – se llevo una mano al mentón – Bueno gracias por su informe capitán, puede retirarse

El robot centurión giro sobre sus talones y cuando estaba a punto de salir Naraku lo detuvo.

-Por cierto capitán, tenga cuidado, no quiero que mi cabecilla de mis tropas sea derrotado por una mujer

No respondió al comentario de su jefe y salio de la oficina.

-Así que Kágura es una mujer hábil

**XXX**

Kágura entro a una pequeña cabaña abandonada, en el centro se encontraba una mesa de madera, una cama en mal estado, pero pensó que por el momento era conveniente quedarse en ese lugar hasta encontrar algo mejor en donde quedarse, dejo su abanico en la mesa y tomo asiento en la única silla que había.

-Sesshomaru – suspiro – El tiempo no pasa para ti, te haz puesto más atractivo a comparación de antes

En esos sus pensamientos se centraron en el caballo de ojos dorados que la había seguido hasta el bosque y a ella también se le hizo conocido el animal.

-Los ojos de ese caballo…- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Imposible Kágura – se dijo a ella misma – Hace mucho tiempo que no vez a Inuyasha y cuando vez a un caballo de ojos dorados piensas que se trate de Inuyasha – pero ese no fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por su mente sino también los robots que la habían seguido se preguntaba quien fue el que la mando a seguir y sobre todo que era lo que quería de ella, si se trataba de alguien a quien le podría sacar provecho no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad – No la desaprovecharía

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno pues aqui actualizando xD espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y no se pierdan el 14 escrito por Gold77**

**Un beso y abrazo**

**P e r l a**


	14. La venganza de Inu

**Capítulo 14 : ** La venganza de Inu. **por Gold77**

Al día siguiente, Kágura despertó de la cabaña, se vistió y salió en dirección al castillo Windsor, presentía que algo bueno iba a encontrar allí y sus pensamientos no se equivocaron.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kagome, Sango se despertó al ver una sombra por encima de ella y al abrir sus somnolientos ojos, vio a Kagome muy enojada y con sus brazos en jarra y sus puños cerrados en su cintura.

- Creí haberte dicho que lo vigilaras muy bien- Reclamó la guerrera con enojo.

- ¿De que hablas?-. Preguntó el hadita somnolienta.

- De que vigilaras a Inu, no está!!!-. Espetó colérica.

Cuando Sango miró hacia donde debía estar Inu, comprobó que realmente no estaba en su sitio, pero cuando apareció Kouga en la casa de Kagome y no estaba de buen humor y al verlo, la guerrera, frunció su ceño ¿que diablos hacía en su casa, cuando debía estar recuperándose de sus heridas en el hospital?.

- Kouga, ¿Qué haces en mi casa?, deberías estar en el hospital-. Dijo Kagome enfadada.

- Pues vine acá, por que tu caballo se está comiendo las verduras de mi huerta-. Protestó.

Kagome salió de la cabaña, mientras terminaba de ajustar la vaina de su espada a su cinturón y fue a la huerta de Kouga y en efecto, Inu estaba allí, en el campo de las zanahorias, comiendo de lo más orondo y placentero, Kagome entró en la huerta.

- Mi padre Bankotsu me va a matar, esas zanahorias las sembró el-. Sollozó Kouga.

- Tranquilízate, yo me encargo de sacarlo de ahí-. Dijo Kagome calmándolo.

Inu, seguía comiendo las jugosas zanahorias, cuando alguien tiró de sus crines y al girar su cabeza, se encontró con el rostro de su ama, escrutado de ira y enojo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?!-. Preguntó Kagome enfadada.

- Tengo hambre, es todo-. Respondió Inu con 3 zanahorias en su boca.

Kagome le sacó las zanahorias y con la que estaba más entera le pegó en la cabeza y luego las estrelló contra el suelo, Inu protestó de dolor.

- Augh!!! Eso me duele-. Protestó enfadado.

- Entonces no vuelvas a hacer esto ni vuelvas a salir de casa sin mi permiso, quedó claro?-. Lo retó Kagome severamente – Disculpa, Kouga, más tarde, te pagaré lo que se comió Inu. Dijo apenada.

- No te preocupes, amor. Yo a ti te perdono todo-. Dijo Kouga románticamente.

- Keh!! Que patético don Juan, ni para eso sirves, que cursi-. Se burló Inu con desdén.

- Di lo que quieras, pero esta noche, estamos invitados a la gran cena real de los reyes y Kagome y yo pensamos ir, además anunciaré que pretendo hacerla mi esposa-. Rió Kouga complacido.

- K... Kouga...- Susurró la princesa guerrera asombrada.

Un calor de ira y cólera, empezó a recorrer las venas de Inu, si fuera humano lo mataba ahí mismo donde estaba parado, así que prefirió callarse y bajó su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus mandíbulas, cosa que a Kagome le llamó mucho la atención.

- De acuerdo, Kouga, esta noche estaremos juntos, adiós-. Se despidió Kagome.

Kagome, vio que el día era espléndido y decidió cumplir lo pactado, ir de paseo con su hermanito al bosque, llevó a Inu con ella y entró a su casa a preparar todo para el paseo.

Preparó en una cesta, varios alimentos preparados por ella, mientras su hermanito Sota preparaba su pequeña mochila muy entusiasmado y alegre, por fin su hermana puede tener un día libre y estar con ella en ese espléndido día de sol. Mientras en el establo de Inu, este no se mostraba nada alegre y menos con ánimos de salir.

- Parece que la desgracia te hubiera caído encima-. Dijo Sango con mueca incrédula.

- Por que mejor no te muerdes la lengua y te callas de paso-. Gruñó Inu.

- Se lo que pasó, ese verdulero patán le va a proponer casamiento a Kagome durante la cena de los reyes. Pero puedo solucionar eso-. Dijo Sango guiñándole un ojo.

- Si eres capaz de cumplir lo que dices, te perdonaré todo-. Dijo Inu convencido.

- De acuerdo, en cuanto salgas, te los llevaré, necesito tomarme mi tiempo y buscarlos, pero te prometo que los llevaré, no voy a fallarte-. Dijo Sango firmemente.

Ante las palabras sinceras del hadita, Inu se tranquilizó mucho y supo que en Sango tiene una aliada contra Kouga y que pese a que ella lo convirtió en caballo para salvarle la vida, cosa que hizo garantizarle un odio muy grande, pero al saber que ahora puede confiar mucho más en ella y saber que ha encontrado una aliada en poder ayudarlo que Kouga no se case con Kagome, ha hecho que se gane toda su absoluta confianza. Pero justo en ese momento, Kagome y su hermanito salían de la casa y entraron en la de Inu, cargados con una cesta y dos mochilas de viajero.

- Bien, Inu. Daremos un estupendo paseo-. Dijo Kagome - Sota, sube primero-.

Kagome acomodó las cosas a ambos costados del caballo y luego ayudó a subir a su hermanito en Inu y luego subió ella, arrió las riendas de Inu y este empezó a caminar hacia el gran paseo que les esperaba en todo ese agradable día. Mientras Inu esperaba que Sango cumpliera su parte, pues antes de que Kagome salga de su casa, el hadita ya se había marchado.

- Hermana, ¿Sabes por que esa hadita no vino con nosotros?-. Preguntó Sota.

- No tengo ni idea- Respondió Kagome. - tu sabes algo?, Inu-. Preguntó a su caballo.

Pero Inu no le contestó nada, es más ni siquiera la miró.

- Inu, acabo de hacerte una pregunta-. Dijo Kagome algo sorprendida.

Pero su caballo siguió sin responderle y sin mirarla.

- Si estás molesto por que te pegué en la huerta de Kouga, lo siento, pero no podía permitirte que te comieras todas sus verduras-. Se disculpó la guerrera.

Aún así, no obtuvo respuesta de Inu, pero Sota sabrá sacar buena tajada de esto, pero de paso, se acordó que no le dejó su desayuno a Inu.

- Inu, fue mi culpa, me olvidé de dejarte tu desayuno, lo lamento-. Se disculpó el pequeño.

- Keh!! Menudo olvidadizo, pero no te preocupes, espero sepas compensar ese error-. Suspiró Inu desganado – Por cierto, dile a tu hermana, que Sango tuvo que regresar a su mundo, pero volverá- Concluyó sin mirar hacia atrás.

- Inu, creo saber que es lo que te pasa, es por la propuesta de Kouga, verdad?-. Quiso saber la guerrera.

- ....- Respuesta de Inu.

- Mira, hermana, allá , esa mujer que viene allá, está... ¡desnuda!-. Exclamó Sota.

Kagome alzó la vista y pudo comprobar que era cierto, le tapó los ojos a su hermanito e Inu estaba sorprendido al ver que esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que Kágura, que no tenía nada puesto encima, eso irritó mucho a Kagome y estaba dispuesta a averiguar, que hacía esa mujer así y paseando por los bosques. Kágura los vio y se acercó a ellos.

- Vaya, pero si ere tu de nuevo, la princesa guerrera del fuego-. Dijo Kágura con insolencia – Además vino con este hermoso caballito-. Agregó melosamente.

- Pues este caballo tiene dueña, además ¿que andas haciendo desnuda en estos bosques??-. Preguntó mascullando iracunda.

- Eso no te importa, soy libre de andar como quiero y donde quiera. Además este hermoso animalito me recuerda a mi amado-. Dijo Kágura con voz melosa y acariciando a Inu.

En eso, Kagome desenvainó su espada –Si llegas a tocarlo otra vez, te corto las manos sin dudarlo ni tres segundos, este cávalo es mío, si quieres uno, consíguetelo y mejor ve a vestirte, por que no voy a protegerte de pervertidos que te acosen por verte así-. Protestó indignada.

- No seas tan resentida, además, tu vas a estar con ese verdulero apuesto, no?-. Preguntó Kágura empalagosamente.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, no volveré a repetírtelo, ve a vestirte o haré que te arresten por exhibicionista-. Masculló Kagome enfadada.

- Uf!! Está bien, pero me estaba dando un baño, hasta que te vi a ti, si me permites, me retiro a seguir bañándome-. Dijo Kágura con desprecio y se marchó al lago donde se estaba bañando.

Kagome guardó su espada, cuando Kágura se marchó y prosiguió con su paseo, sin embargo notó muy tenso a Inu cuando se pusieron en marcha.

- Inu, ¿Qué te ocurre?, te noto extraño-. Preguntó Kagome.

- No te importa, mejor ve a hablarte con ese verdulerito-. Dijo con desprecio.

- Sabes algo, ya me tienes harta con este asunto y ya no se cuantas miles de veces tengo que repetírtelo, el es humano y tu un caballo, creo que es más que obvio que no pretenderás que me case contigo, cuando no encajamos en lo físico-. Dijo Kagome con fastidio.

Esas palabras, cayeron como un verdadero plomo en el estomago de Inu, quien prefirió seguir manteniendo el silencio y no decir nada. Así que prosiguieron con su paseo, aunque se haya arruinado algo por el encuentro con Kágura y el reto de Kagome hacia Inu.

- Hermana, cuando terminemos, quisiera ir a visitar a Satoru en el orfanato de Eri y Shima-. Sugirió su hermanito.

- De acuerdo, Sota-. Respondió sonriente Kagome.

Al rato, llegaron a un lugar precioso, rodeado de flores y un hermoso espacio verde, había un gripo de personas de otras aldeas que acampaban allí y hacían sus picnic al aire libre. Kagome bajó de Inu y ayudó a su hermanito a bajar de el y luego desempacó la cesta de provisiones. Inu se quedó a un lado de ellos y no se atrevía a mirar a Kagome, pero justo en ese momento, alguien lo chistó desde un rosedal, era Sango que ya había aparecido, Inu fue hasta allí y a Kagome le retó importancia, ya que creía que iba a comer algo de pasto.

- Conseguí lo necesario para ese estúpido de Kouga-. Dijo el hadita despacio.

- ¡Excelente!, ¿y Qué es?-. Preguntó complacido.

- Esto-. Le mostró unos chiles habaneros muy pero muy picantes – Si logro hacer que Kagome mezcle estos chiles habaneros en los tamales que llevará a la cena de los reyes, ese verdulero tonto no los aguantará ya que no soporta el picante, pero si Kikyo y Sesshomaru que están muy acostumbrados y Kagome cocina muy bien-. Comentó el hadita sonriendo picaramente.

- Eres una génia, ese imbécil no podrá besar a Kagome durante años cuando coma esos chiles-. Dijo Inu contento-. Pero como harás para dárselos a Kagome, de seguro ella los reconocería y no le prepararía los tamales a ese idiota?-. Preguntó intrigado.

- No te preocupes, los disfrazaré de otro condimento y le diré que es algo para darle mejor sabor a los tamales-. Sonrió el hadita.

Inu asintió muy complacido y encontró en Sango una estupenda aliada contra Kouga y evita que el se case con ella. Pero en ese momento un terrible estruendo se escuchó y eso alarmó a todos los presentes e incluso a Kagome, ese estruendo no fue un trueno, fue una explosión.

Mientras tanto, en la base de Naraku, se vivía un momento tenso cuando uno de sus robots corrió a su oficina.

- Señor, ha ocurrido algo terrible y no planeado-. Dijo el robot agitado.

- ¡¿Qué pasó, informa de inmediato?!-. Ordenó Naraku.

- Es que a uno de los Tu-22 que iban de patrulla a la refinería Taisho, se le soltó una bomba y cayó en el orfanato del pueblo de esa medica llamada Tsubaki-. Informó el robot.

- ¿QUEEE?-. Preguntó anonadado – Eso no es bueno, ahora esa guerrera creerá que fuimos nosotros, eso no estaba en mis planes, de seguro gente de esa aldea lo habrán visto-. Masculló desesperado.

En tanto, en el campamento, Kagome sentía intriga por saber que era esa explosión tan fuerte, pero Inu se negaba a cooperar con ella , ¿Qué hará y más cuando se entere del incidente?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas :

Bueh que suspenso eeh?? Que pasará ahora que Inu y Kagome parecen estar peleados y que pasará con el orfanato que sufrió muchos daños, por suerte Eri y Shima y muchos se salvaron, pero... y Rin y Satoru??, averigüen esto en el cap 15 de la mano de Jux008 mi socia.

Arrivederchi

Guille (AirWolf)


	15. Heroe

**Capitulo 15**

**Por Jux008**

Kagome al enterarse de la explosión en el orfanato de Tsubaki no dudo en un segundo en ir y se llevo a Inu con ella a base de jalones de orejas.

En el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, todo era silencio pero a medida que Inu avanzaba a paso lento su dueña se desesperaba.

-Inu ¿Puedes ir más rápido?

-¿Y si no quiero? – la reto – Mejor le hubieras pedido el favor a tu verdulero de traerte … corrección a tu futuro marido

-No es momento para discusiones innecesarias, lo importante es llegar al orfanato, así que ve más rápido

-Como usted ordene Señora

Así que aumento su velocidad y en menos de media hora se encontraban en lo que quedaba del orfanato.

Todo era caos, la gente trataba de controlar el incendio mientras algunos ya habían logrado sacar a todos los niños.

Kagome bajo de Inu y detuvo a un aldeano que en ese instante pasaba con una cubeta de agua.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-No se señorita – el hombre estaba demasiado asustado

-Gracias

El hombre no le fue de mucha utilidad, así que busco a Tsubaki quien atendía algunos niños con quemaduras de primer grado.

-Tsubaki ¿Qué paso?

Tsubaki al escucharla le dijo a una enfermera que se hiciera cargo de los niñas por mientras hablaba con la princesa del fuego.

-Fue extraño Kagome, iba regresando después de haber surtido algunas medicinas cuando de repente vi algo que descendía del cielo y justamente callo en mi orfanato haciéndolo explotar, por suerte salvamos a todos los niños y rescatamos algunas medicinas

-¿Pero que fue exactamente? – le volvió a preguntar -¿Una nave? ¿Un avión volador extraño?

-Si – asintió – Fue eso, un avión volador

-Gracias Tsubaki ¿Necesitan más ayuda?

-No te preocupes Kagome, todo esta bien ya los aldeanos se están encargando de controlar el incendio

Mientras su dueña platicaba con Tsubaki Inu solo contemplaba como los aldeanos se encargaban del incendio, pero a su oído vino un sonido de alguien que gritaba ayuda y justamente provenía del orfanato, sin pensarlo dos veces entro derrumbando a su paso algunas tablas de madera que ya estaban calcinadas por el fuego.

Kagome al ver como su caballo se adentraba al fuego trato de impedírselo pero ya era muy tarde, además que Tsubaki la retuvo ya que ella también estaba a punto de entrar.

-INU NO!!!!!! – forcejo en los brazos de Tsubaki

-Déjalo Kagome

-No puedo, ese caballo esta loco debo ir por él

-Es mejor que esperes

-¿Qué espere? – giro sobre sus talones y lo tomo del cuello – Mi caballo esta en peligro y quieres que espere

Una vez adentro a Inu se le dificultaba su visión ya que el humo y el fuego no lo ayudaban muy bien que digamos.

-Ayúdenme

Si su oído no lo engañaban esa clemencia era de una niña.

-¿Dónde estas? – pregunto

-Ayúdenme

Solo le respondieron de nuevo, _rayos_, maldijo para si mismoasí que se guío por su insitito hasta llegar a un rincón de la pared del inmueble estaba una niña sentada con la cabeza entre las rodillas, aun no veía a Inu y repita una y otra vez "Ayúdenme".

¿Qué hacia? Si hablaba tal vez le podría causar a esa niña un trastorno psicológico pero si no lo hacía era probable que ella y él murieran achicharrados.

-¿Estas bien?

Al hacerle es pregunta a la niña, ella alzo la cabeza para ver quien era, se llevo una sorpresa al ver un caballo en frente de ella y más si le estaba hablando, tal ves este era su fin o probablemente ya esta delirando.

-Te pregunte si estas bien

-No – negó con la cabeza – Tengo miedo – y la niña comenzó a llorar

-No te preocupes te sacare de aquí – Inu se sentó sobre sus pies – Sube a mi regazo

Sin pensarlo dos veces la niña subió en el, Inu se levanto y por un momento lamento haber entrado ahora el fuego era más fuerte tapando la salida.

¿Ahora que hacia? "piensa Inuyasha" "piensa" camino lo mas alejado del fuego, con el casco de su pata toco una pared y esta estaba frágil y a él llego una idea.

-Oye agarrote bien – advirtió a la niña

La pequeña se agarro lo más fuerte a él. Inu se alzo con sus dos patas traseras mientras que con las delanteras trataba de romper la pared, lo hizo dos veces y a la tercera la derribo y ambos lograron salir.

Al salir ambos respiraron el aire limpio de afuera, los aldeanos corrieron hacia ellos en cuanto los vieron al igual que Kagome. Tsubaki tomo a la niña para revisar si no tenía ninguna quemadura, pero Inu sentía que le faltaba el aire, respiraba onda y profundamente para retomar su aliento.

Kagome al verlo con la cabeza agachada corrió hacia él y sin importarle que aun hubiera recuperado su aliento lo abrazo fuerte del cuello.

-Inu – una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas - ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto mientras acariciaba el cabello del animal

-Ka…go…me

-¿Qué pasa Inu? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estas herido? ¿Dónde?

-Creo… que… me estas… apretando… demasiado…. El cuello

-Oh lo siento – dejo de abrázalo y se aparto un poco de él - ¿No estas herido?

Inu no le hacia caso a las constantes preguntas de su ama ya que estaba mas concentrado el retomar su aliento en lugar de responderle.

-Si – dijo por fin – Estoy bien, no me siento mal y no estoy herido

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa al escucharlo, miro a la niña que había rescatado y que Tsubaki atendía.

-Me alegra que así sea – pero luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza – Eres un insensato ¿Tienes idea de lo que te pudo pasar? De perdido me hubieras pedido ayuda

-¿Y salvar otra vida? No gracias, por eso actúe por instinto – gruño – Ay como eres Kagome, en lugar de que me revises si no tengo una herida comienzas a reclamarme

Sabía que su caballo tenia toda la razón pero si no comenzaba a discutir con Inu terminaría por abrazarlo aun más fuerte y decirle lo mucho que la había preocupado.

Cuando la pequeña fue curada por Tsubaki busco a su gran héroe y al verlo lo encontró platicando con una joven de cabello azabache, se levanto donde estaba y corto una pequeña flor, camino hacia ellos.

-Hola – dijo la pequeña y supo que los había interrumpido

-Hola- respondió Kagome

-Solo quería darte las gracias – extendió la flor hacia Inu – De ahora en adelante eres mi héroe

Kagome tomo la flor en lugar de Inuyasha.

-No tienes que agradecer nada pequeña – dijo Inu – Era mi deber hacerlo

-¿Puedo darte un beso? – pidió la niña

Inu inclino la cabeza hacia la niña al instante que sentía sus delgados y calidos labios.

-Mi héroe – acaricio por ultimo la frente y se alejo de ellos

Kagome se curso de brazos para ver a Inu quien este veía marcharse a la niña.

-¿Qué? – pregunto molesto

-Nada "héroe"

-¿Te molesta que me haya conseguido una admiradora?

-Yo no dije nada – esbozo una sonrisa – Oye ya se quien pudo haber causado el incendio – cambio por completo de tema

-¿Naraku?

-Efectivamente – asintió – ¿Quién es el único que tiene "aviones voladores"? él y es probable que haya mandado a uno de sus robots atacar el orfanato

-Seria una perdida de tiempo, Tsubaki solo se encargaba de medicinas y de resguardar a niños abandonados

-No lo se Inu, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que voy averiguar por que lo hizo y cuando lo descubra pobre de él

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola!!!!**

**Ahhh yo quiero un heroe como Inu xD...bueno aqui actualizando un capitulo más espero que les haya gustado y veamos que pasa en el capitlo 16 escrito por mi socio Gold77**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	16. El plan de Kágura

**Capítulo 16 : ** El plan de Kágura. **por Gold77**

Inu frunció el entrecejo y miró para otro lado resoplando enfadado.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?-. Preguntó Kagome con fastidio – Aún sigues con eso de Kouga???-. Preguntó más alterada.

- En parte-. Respondió Inu. – Además no tengo deseos de combatir a esos robots, después de todo, no sabemos si fue un accidente o a propósito-. Agregó con desdén.

- Mira a tu alrededor!-. Gritó exasperada. - ¡¿Acaso que crees que esto fue un accidente?!-.

- Pues no lo se, ¿que ganaría atacando un orfanato?-. Preguntó enfadado.

- No podremos saberlo si no vamos a hablar con el, si es inocente, me retractaré, pero si es culpable, pasará el resto de su vida en prisión-. Masculló colérica.

- ¿Te olvidas que tiene un ejército enorme de robots?-. Preguntó Inu sarcástico.

- ¿Crees que no puedo convertirlos en chatarra a todos?, se nota que no me conoces bien-. Dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

La valiente guerrera, cansada de tanta charla, se subió a Inu y a duras penas logró convencerlo de ir a la base de Naraku, este estaba que trinaba con el fallido acto de sus robots y ordenó que todos los Tu-22 sean revisados de inmediato y sin perdida de tiempo. Y bajo las órdenes de su comandante supremo, todos los soldados robots de Naraku, pusieron manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto, afuera, 3 robots warriors, vigilaban la zona cercana a la base, cuando sus censores detectaron que un intruso se acercaba. Giraron su cuerpo giratorio, que iba montado sobre su motor y en donde van sus ruedas tipo oruga, y se toparon con Kagome que iba hacia la base. Al verlos, la guerrera, no se bajó de Inu pero si desenvainó su espada al ver que uno de los warriors iba a atacarla, al igual que los otros 2 robots. Pero repentinamente una voz de un robot centurión, les detiene de su ataque y los warriors obedecen y vuelven a su tarea de patrullaje.

- Nuestro comandante desea verte. Supongo que habrás venido por el incidente de esta mañana-. Dijo el robot parado al costado derecho de Kagome.

- Has acertado, he venido a verlo y a averiguar que demonios pasó allí, casi ocurre una tragedia-. Contestó Kagome irritada.

- Bien, sígueme. Y te recomiendo que respondas de mejor manera-. Se quejó el robot.

- Contesto como quiero-. Respondió Kagome con desdén.

Ante la represalia de Kagome, el robot prefirió callar y guiar a Kagome hasta la base de ellos. Una vez allí, Kagome bajó de Inu y lo dejó a cuidado de un grupo de robots centuriones que como siempre, cuidarán de el cada vez que la valiente guerrera visite la base de los visitantes metálicos.

Una vez dentro de la base, Kagome se dirigió hacia la oficina de Naraku y entró, Naraku, estaba revisando unos reportes. Al verla, dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo en su escritorio.

- Bienvenida una vez más, valiente guerrera. Supongo que ya se a que habrás venido-. Dijo Naraku con su característico sarcasmo.

- Pues supones bien. ¿Quiero saber de inmediato, que fue lo que pasó en el orfanato?. Según me dijeron uno de tus aviones robots atacó el lugar arrojando algo explosivo-. Reclamó furiosa.

- Te recomiendo que te tranquilices, fue un accidente, no fue intencional. Supe lo que pasó, fue un error de uno de mis Tu-22, estábamos yendo a realizar ensayos de nuestro nuevo armamento de misiles, cuando ocurrió ese desgraciado hecho, pero yo no he mandado a atacar ese asqueroso orfanato, ¿que ganaría con eso?-. Replicó Naraku muy enfadado.

- Cuida tu lenguaje, amigo. Ese orfanato no es ningún asco. Miles de niños por poco mueren y además siento curiosidad por saber que tramas con esos nuevos misiles de los que hablas-. Exigió Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

En el momento que Naraku iba a responderle, uno de sus robots, apareció alarmado, llamando la rápida atención de Naraku y Kagome.

- Señor, nuestro laboratorio, fue atacado y alguien está dentro-. Dijo el robot centurión alarmado.

- ¿QUEEE?, vayan de inmediato y detengan a ese intruso. Seguramente es ese sucio bandido de Renkotsu, siempre anda husmeando por mi base-. Se quejó Naraku golpeando su escritorio.

- Yo iré con tus robots-. Se ofreció Kagome. –Creo que si dices la verdad, te deberé una disculpa y creo que ayudándote será la mejor.

- De acuerdo, además yo no te miento, si lo hubiera hecho, te lo diría de frente, aunque eso me cueste la vida-. Dijo Naraku esbozando una sonrisa maléfica.

Kagome lo miró con altivez y dio media vuelta y se marchó, pero antes, Naraku había clavado sus ojos en el perfecto y gran trasero de Kagome, que solo era cubierto por su falda metálica y de cuero y la falda blanca que llevaba bajo de la primera, además dejaba ver su hermoso vientre y la pechera metálica resaltaba sus hermosos pechos. Bajo esta pechera, también, llevaba un top de la misma tela que su falda que lleva bajo la metálica.

- Si fuera humano, si lo fuera...- Susurró Naraku con sonrisa pervertida.

Kagome salió de la base, escoltada por unos 10 robots de Naraku, a los que luego se les unirían los 6 que custodiaban a su caballo.

- Inu, por primera vez ayudaré a tus amigos-. Dijo socarronamente Kagome – Iremos a uno de sus laboratorios, parece que penetraron intrusos-. Agregó.

Inu no le respondió nada, pero ese comentario lo molestó. Lo desató y acomodó bien la montura y luego subió nuevamente en su caballo y así junto a los 16 robots, partieron hacia el laboratorio donde se desarrollaba el combustible para esos misiles que los Tu-22 debían probar. Naraku estaba algo nervioso y rezaba que Kagome no descubra nada o su plan será un verdadero fracaso.

Al rato, Kagome y los robots, llegaron al laboratorio y en efecto, comprobaron que alguien había violado la entrada magnética de la base y se oían ruidos dentro, Kagome bajó de Inu y desenvainó su espada e hizo seña a 5 robots para que la escolten, entraron en silencio y en efecto, vieron a alguien tratando de robar unos planos, era una mujer. Los robots dieron la señal de alto y Kagome apuntó con su espada a la mujer, que al voltear, estaba completamente desnuda y con los planos.

- Deja eso donde estaba-. Siseó Kagome ferozmente.

- Como siempre, metiéndote donde no te llaman-. Gruñó Kágura enojada.

- Pues creí haberte dicho que no te metieras en problemas, pero veo que no me hiciste caso y encima te paseas desnuda por todos lados-. Gritó Kagome furiosa.

- Soy dueña de andar como quiero y donde quiero y me gusta estar así-. Respondió Kágura con desdén y soberbia.

- Se acabó. Quedas detenida por robar e impúdica-. Siseó la guerrera ferozmente.

Kagome notó que no tenía nada con que atarle las manos, entonces uno de los robots le facilitó unas esposas magnéticas y Kagome se las colocó, sacó a Kágura del laboratorio, pero uno de los robots centuriones la detuvo antes de que saliera.

- Creo que será mejor llevarla a nuestra base, ya que ella estaba robando en nuestro laboratorio-. Dijo firmemente el robot.

- Creo que será mejor llevarla a mi castillo, además quiero interrogarla y si se resiste, te prometo llevarla a su base-. Respondió Kagome sonriente.

El robot, se comunicó con su comandante supremo y Naraku aprobó la decisión de Kagome, dándole un plazo de solo 3 días para que Kágura cumpla su castigo. La mujer de ojos rojos, respiró aliviada, ya que si era llevada a la base de los robots, no podría concretar su plan de saber donde está Sesshomaru y cuales son los movimientos de Kagome y todo el pueblo y la guardia del castillo Windsor donde será alojada como prisionera. Salieron afuera y Kagome envainó su espada y sacó una manta que llevaba en una mochila y quiso ponérsela a Kágura, pero esta se negó tenazmente.

- No quiero ninguna manta, lo que quiero es que me dejes ir montada en tu lindo caballito-. Dijo Kágura con voz melosa.

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!-. Tronó Kagome iracunda.

Kagome subió de nuevo en su caballo Inu y aceptó que los robots de Naraku la escolten hasta el castillo Windsor, pero les advirtió que esa información deberá ser estrictamente confidencial y nadie más que ellos sabrán su ubicación. Los robots aceptaron y así marcharon hacia el castillo Windsor.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Kagome se acordó que había dejado solo a su hermanito y se dijo de todo, pidió a los robots que vigilen bien a Kágura y ordenó ir a Inu a toda velocidad donde estaba Sota. Cuando llegaron, vio a su hermano que estaba con todo lo del picnic y con un puchero enmarcando su rostro y estaba muy enfadado.

-¿Dónde estabas?, estuve esperándote todo el día-. Recriminó el pequeño haciendo un drama.

- Lo siento, Sota, es que... tuve mucho trabajo y este cayó de improviso-. Se excusó la guerrera.

- Menudo paseo-. Gruñó Sota muy enfadado.

- Perdóname, te prometo que el próximo, será mucho mejor y sin interrupciones-. Dijo Kagome triste al ver a su hermanito tan enojado.

Al rato y cuando terminaron de recoger todo, fueron hacia donde Kagome había dejado a los robots de Naraku y sota al verlos se asustó un poco.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí y con esa mujer en ese estado?-. Preguntó el pequeño.

- Esa mujer quedó arrestada por impúdica y por saqueos. La llevaremos a nuestro castillo-. Comentó Kagome los hechos.

- Ah-. Fue la escueta respuesta de Sota y con desdén.

- Sota, ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir así??-. Recriminó Kagome. – No me has hablado en todo el trayecto-. Agregó frustrada y triste.

El pequeño no le contestó nada y Kágura esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos de Kagome, que la miró con altivez e Inu se hizo el desentendido del caso y miraba para otro lado, pero le incomodaba como Kágura lo miraba seductoramente y eso a su dueña tampoco le agradaba mucho que digamos y no veía las horas de llegar al castillo.

Al llegar, Kagome agradeció muy amablemente la escolta de los robots de Naraku y estos regresaron a su base satisfechos de haberla ayudado. La gente miraba estupefacta a Kágura y todos murmuraban lo pervertida y ordinaria que era esa mujer de andar paseándose completamente desnuda por todos lados.

Kagome se bajó de Inu entró al castillo escoltada por algunos guardias, de la enorme guardia imperial del castillo y se paró frente a sus reyes con Kágura. Sesshomaru se quedó frío y estupefacto al ver quien era, pero no se atrevió a decir ni media palabra. Kágura le sonrió melosa y hasta le tiró un beso, Kikyo se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Kágura, Kagome estaba algo nerviosa y tanto sus ojos como sus oídos, contemplaron la feroz cachetada que resonó en la mejilla izquierda de la mujer de ojos rojos.

- ¿Por qué traes a esta impúdica así al castillo, Kagome?-. Preguntó Kikyo algo irritada por lo acontecido con Kágura.

- Por robos y por andar así en todos los pueblos, es bastante grosera-. Respondió Kagome.

- Bien, en ese caso, llévenla a uno de los calabozos, mañana la interrogaremos y será dictada su sentencia-. Ordenó Kikyo firmemente.

Kagome asintió y llevó a Kágura a su celda, escoltada por 3 guardias. Al llegar a una, le quitó las esposas magnéticas, presionando el botón correcto como le había dicho aquel robot centurión, todos los presos, le gritaban cualquier clase de guarradas a Kágura, quien fue depositada en su celda y los guardias cerraron la reforzada puerta de hierro y la trabaron con llave.

Mientras tanto, Kagome regresó con su caballo Inu, ya que debía descansar y prepararlo para la fiesta de esa noche de los reyes del castillo.

En tanto, en su celda de la prisión del castillo, Kágura abrió sus piernas de pie y de adentro de su órgano íntimo, sacó un todo de ensayo y sonrió malévolamente, se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, provocando que las sábanas se avientes y se apeguen a su cuerpo.

- Muy pronto mi amado Sesshomaru, muy pronto, serás todo mío-. Rió perversamente.

Continuará.

Cual será el perverso plan de Kágura con ese tubo de ensayo que robó del laboratorio?? Y a que se deberá esa inesperada ayuda de los robots de Naraku con Kagome. Y esta logrará hacer las pases con su enojado hermanito??. Averigüen que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo de la mano d emi socia Jux008. Arrivederchi.

Guille (AirWolf) y Jux008


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Después de un día tan agitado y largo Kagome se dio tiempo para preparar un rico aperitivo que iba a llevar a la fiesta que se celebraría en el castillo Windsor.

Mientras mezclaba los ingredientes sus pensamientos estaban en esa mujer tan extravagante ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirar a Inu de una manera tan provocativa? Si no hubiera sido por sus principios en ese momento le habría clavado la espada en el vientre a esa mujer.

-¿Aun no terminas? – la voz de la hadita Sango la regreso a la realidad

-No aun no Sango

-¿Y que platillo haces?

-Se llaman Tamales, es un platillo que me abuelita Kaede me enseño de niña

Sango saco una pequeña flor y se la entrego a Kagome.

-Creo que esto le dará un poco de sabor – le regalo una sonrisa

-¿Qué es? – pregunto extrañada

-Es una flor que usamos en mi tierra, le da un sabor diferente a cada comida y es realmente exquisita

-Gracias por el detalle – dijo mientras molía la flor y la mezclaba con los demás ingredientes

-No hay de que – Sango abrió de par en par sus alas – Bueno creo que debo ir a ver a Inu

Kagome asintió y la hadita fue directo al establo a ver a Inu, quien este miraba con ojos de desprecio al disfraz que iba a usar, pero él juro que no usaría esa cosa por más que lo obligaran mil veces muerto a que verse como un bufón.

-Por lo que veo no andas de buen humor – Sango rió

-NO!!!- exclamo enojado el lindo caballo – Me van a obligar a usar esa armadura como disfraz y es realmente repugnante

-Oh vamos Inu una vez al año no hace daño

Los ojos de Inu se tornaron rojos y la miro con ganas de aplastarla.

-_Una vez al año no hace daño _– la imito con voz chillona – Ya lo he dicho sobre mi cadáver, antes me dejo de llamar Inuyasha Taisho

-Bueno ya cálmate, mejor cambiemos de tema, te tengo una buena noticia

-¿Cuál es? – pregunto sin la menor intención de saber que era lo que la hadita le iba a decir

-Nuestro plan ya dio resultado, le acabo de dar a Kagome un ingrediente que hará que Koga deje de hablar por un par de horas

-¿Y como fue que lo acepto?

-Bueno es fácil disfrazar un chile habanero en una flor exótica – le guiño el ojo

-Eres una pequeña traviesa ¿Lo sabías?

-Inu!!!!!!!

Era la voz de sota que se escuchaba cerca del establo, y al llegar a los oídos de Inu dejo escapar un suspiro, sabía a que venía y eso le desagradaba.

-¿Listo? – pregunto el pequeño niño cuando llego justo a lado de Inu y Sango

-¿Para que? – fingió demencia

-Para ponerte el disfraz

-Mira niño – inclino la cabeza hacia abajo para ver a Sota – No me pondré ese traje ridículo así que dile a Kagome que se busque otro bufón por que yo no lo seré

-Y yo digo que tú lo vas a usar quieras o no

-Ja! Inténtalo enanito

-No me obligues Inu – Sota lo señalo con un dedo

-¿O que? ¿Vas a ir corriendo en busca de Kagome y le vas a decir que no quiero usar esa cosa horrible?

-No me conoces Inu

-Ah te conozco más de lo que crees, así que mejor date la vuelta y vete a tu cama a dormir pequeño, que no usare eso

-Muy bien te lo haz buscado, luego no quiero que te quejes, caballo testarudo

Sota giro sobre sus talones y cerro el establo, ya que su plan era amarrar a Inu y no le iba a gustar que este escapara, así que tomo unas sogas que estaban colgadas en una pared. Inu lo esquivo en cada momento y arto de esa situación observo a la hadita

-¿Puedes paralizar a alguien?

-Claro niño – le regalo una sonrisa

-Entonces paraliza a Inu para que pueda ponerle el disfraz

-De acuerdo pero te advierto que solo durara unos segundos

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso – intervino Inu

-No importa, los segundos me servirán para atarlo – no le hizo ni el menor caso a Inu

Y así la hadita paralizo a Inu, que este a su vez sintió su cuerpo pesado y solo pudo quedarse quito, Sota aprovecho y lo amarro de las patas traseras y delanteras para después atar su cuello.

-Niño eso no es justo – dijo Inuyasha cuando Sota comenzaba a ponerle el disfraz, se movía de un lado a otro y no dejaba al pequeño terminar con su trabajo

-Inu quédate quiero no puedo ponerte este casco

-Ni me lo pondrás

Después de varios minutos Sota logro ponerle el disfraz y Sango al verlo soltó una risa

-¿Qué habías dicho si te pondrían ese disfraz?

-Tú perra inmunda cierra la boca, que por tu culpa me pusieron esta cosa

**XXX**

Antes de que comenzara la fiesta, el rey contemplaba a su esposa arreglándose, la miraba con ojos de amor y se sentía el hombre más feliz por haberse casado con una mujer tan bella como ella.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – pregunto Kikyo viéndolo desde el espejo

-Nada, no pasa nada- camino hacia ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza- Luces hermosa esta noche – le dio un beso en el pelo - Será mejor que baje a ver como van las cosas

-Esta bien, en un momento te acompañare

Sesshomaru solo le sonrío y salió de la habitación.

En realidad no iba a ver como estaban sus sirvientes con los preparativos, no, si no más bien fue directo a su despacho y abrió una puerta secreto que lo conducían a los calabozos, tenía que ver a Kágura, exigirle una explicación del por que estaba ella aquí, no se sentía del todo feliz por volverla a ver si no más bien su aparición no iba a traer buenas cosas.

**XXX**

Escuchaba un sin fin de obscenidades, chiflidos pero a ninguno les hizo caso, había guardo el tuvo de ensayo debajo de la cama ya que no quería que nadie lo viera, alzo la vista hacia el frente y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos dorados.

-Sesshomaru…- se levanto de la cama y fue directo hacia él

Solo los separaban esos barrotes de fierro y oxidados por el tiempo.

-No te acerques más – ordeno y la mujer se paro a mediación de la celda - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo corazón – su tono de voz paso de fría a provocativa y seductora – Viniste a verme por que tu mujer no te complace tanto como yo podría hacerlo

-Por favor no digas estupidez – se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón – No me haz contestado a mi pregunta

-¿A caso te dije que te iba a responder? – esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco a él para verlo a los ojos – Vamos admítelo, en tus ojos aun veo esa pasión que sientes por mi

-Kágura creo que el tiempo te ha hecho imaginar cosas que no son, si llegaras abrir tu mente verías que las cosas son diferentes, ahora soy rey, tengo un pueblo que guiar y sobre todo una linda esposa a la que amo

-Pero jamás podrás negare los momentos de placer que pasamos juntos

-En ese tiempo era un joven estúpido y creía que la mujer que amaba estaba enamorada de mi, pero por desgracia no era así, solo quería poder y dinero

-Yo nunca quise eso Sesshomaru

-Por favor ya deja de fingir, hasta mi propio hermano se daba cuenta de eso, no sabes cuando me arrepiento el haberte conocido

-En cambio yo nunca lo lamentaría

-Bueno ya vasta de hablar del pasado y dime de una maldita vez que es lo que haces aquí

-He venido a recuperarte – trato de tocar el cabello plateado de Sesshomaru pero él dio un paso hacía atrás

-Será mejor que desistas Kágura, las cosas son diferentes

-Cambiarían si tu reina desaparece de mi camino

-No te atrevas hacerle nada a Kikyo o de lo contrario te mandare a fusilar

-Uy me das miedo – se burlo de sus palabras – Handa lárgate con tu fiesta, pero una cosa te diré, me vendrás a buscar por que se muy bien que nunca me haz olvidado

-Eso jamás pasara

Dicho esto Sesshomaru se alejo de las celdas dejando a Kagura sola y pensativa.

-Eso es lo que tú crees mi rey.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola**

**Mis queridas lectoras aquí como siempre una vez mas actualizando, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente escrito por mi socio Gold77.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	18. La bronca de Inu

**Capítulo 18 : ** La bronca de Inu . **por Gold77**

Mientras tanto, en casa de Kagome, esta terminaba de preparar sus tamales, se había puesto un pequeño delantal blanco que solo iba sujeto a su cintura, para no mancharse su uniforme de guerrera limpio y estar elegante esa noche, de seguro muchos la halagarán y verán lo elegante que estaba su caballo con el disfraz que le hizo poner, pero en eso vio entrar a su hermanito y muy enfadado.

- Haz el favor de encargarte tú de tu caballo- Farfulló con desprecio-. Yo no tengo que porfiar con un animal tan terco y menos hacerte favores-. Dicho esto, Sota entró a su habitación.

Kagome quiso detenerlo, pero suspiró resignada, aún seguía molesto con ella por lo del picnic y no iba a perdonarla tan fácilmente, pero decidió ir a ver que pasaba con su caballo, dejó un instante la cocina y entró al establo, vio a Inu y a Sango discutir fervientemente y al hadita en el piso, luego de que Inu la soplara tan fuertemente que hizo que Sango se estrelle contra la pared y caiga adolorida al suelo.

- Eso te enseñará a no burlarte de mi-. Gruñó molesto Inu.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?-. Gritó Kagome con sus brazos en jarra en su cintura.

En eso, vio que Inu se había quitado la mascara y su manto apenas lo tenía puesto, estaba bastante desarreglado, se secó las manos en su pequeño delantal, tomó aire y avanzó hacia su caballo, Inu apenas podía moverse, aún estaba algo tenso por el efecto de la magia del hadita Sango. Eso sería aprovechado por la valiente guerrera.

- Creí que ya estabas listo-. Farfulló Kagome molesta -. En 2 horas salimos-. Concluyó.

- No pienso ponerme esa ridiculez-. Dijo Inu con desdén.

- Si no te pones eso, no vendrás a la fiesta-. Amenazó la pelinegra.

- No me importa, además irás con tu... novio (sarcasmo puro), de seguro yo sería una carga, además no podré participar-. Gruñó fastidiado.

- Lo se, pero necesito que vengas, además es obligatorio, ya que tu siempre fuiste mi compañero de aventuras y sería ridículo que no fuera sin mi caballo-. Dijo Kagome enojada.

- Me importa tres pepinos, si quieres que vaya, no me pongas ese disfraz tan ridículo-. Dijo volteando su rostro para otro lado.

La joven guerrera perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y agarró el disfraz, amarró a Inu a los postes de su establo y a regañadientes logró disfrazarlo y ajustarle bien el antifaz y el manto que irá en su lomo, parecía un caballo de esos que se usaban para batalla entre caballeros. Justo en ese momento, llegaba Koga, estaba vestido con pantalones de franela gris, unas botas de cuero y una camisa sin botones de color blanca, pero atada con un cinto rojo a su cintura. Kagome se ruborizó al verlo, pero Koga clavó sus azules ojos en Inu y no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿No te gusta como disfracé a mi caballo?-. Preguntó Kagome extrañada.

- Oh, si, Kagome.!!!, no te preocupes. Solo que con ese disfraz blanco, parece caballo de lucha de caballeros-. Dijo Koga con burla.

- Si-. Sonrió Kagome-. Se ve muy elegante.

Inu estaba que hervía de furia, Koga se había burlado de el y humillado ante su ama diciéndole caballo de batalla, agachó su cabeza y le dio la espalda a todos, en ese momento, Koga notó algo en Kagome y que le llamó la atención.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces con ese delantal puesto?-. Preguntó extrañado.

- Ah, es que estoy preparando unos tamales para llevarlos a la cena de los reyes y como a ellos les gusta mucho, se los preparé, el problema es que no conseguí chili habanero-. Se lamentó Kagome.

- Me gustaría probarlos, todo lo hecho por tus hermosas manos, debe de ser bien rico-. Susurró Koga románticamente tomando las manos de Kagome.

- Gracias Koga. Eres muy amable-. Sonrió Kagome.

Ambos entraron a la cocina, pero Inu ni se percató, estaba tan molesto y enojado que no quería ni mirarla, seguía de espaldas a ella, en eso, Sango que ya se había repuesto del dolor, se levantó y extendió sus alas y voló hacia Inu, que ni la miró.

- Nuestro plan comenzará a dar resultado-. Dijo Sango sonriente.

- Esfúmate, no quiero ni verte-. Masculló Inu enojado.

- Ya, no seas así. Piensa que por lo menos te vengarás por que el se burló de ti-. Dijo Sango.

- No me interesa, creí que estabas conmigo y no que ibas a ayudar a ese mocoso y a esa traidora a ayudarme a ponerme este disfraz tan asqueroso-. Refunfuñó molesto.

En eso, pudieron oír un grito desesperado que provenía de la cocina, un grito pidiendo agua a mares, ambos fueron testigos de ver salir corriendo a Koga desesperado y a Kagome tras de el muy preocupada y algo triste. Pero en eso vio a Sango y se dirigió a ellos.

- Sango, ¿Qué fue lo que me diste?. Los tamales que preparé, están súper picantes-. Dijo Kagome angustiada y alarmada por lo de Koga.

- Era chili habanero-. La delató Inu.

Sango abrió la boca y entrecerró sus ojos y miró a Inu despectivamente por traidor y delator, pero Kagome volvió a entrar a la cocina y terminar sus tamales, después de todo, Sango le había hecho un favor al conseguirle los chiles picantes. Así que siguió con su tarea.

- ¡Eres un traidor!-. Gritó Sango furiosa.

- Eso te pasa por no ayudarme y por dejar que me pongan este disfraz tan ridículo-. Se rió Inu con desdén por que Kagome la retó.

En eso, los dos vieron salir a Kagome con una cesta de comida, que olía muy rico y le agradeció a Sango por los chiles habaneros, realmente los necesitaba para preparar los tamales para Kikyo y Sesshomaru, en parte parece que Sango e Inu, hicieron algo bien juntos. Pero si había algo que le llamaba la atención a Inu era Kagome, aunque sea su traje de guerrera, lucía brillante y radiante y se había cambiado su top y su corta falda que llevaba bajo su pechera y minifalda de acero y cuero.

Kagome acomodó la montura en Inu y subió en el, pero cuando vio que no se movía, se enfadó.

- Inu, ¿qué pasa?, por que no caminas?-. Preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Piensas que voy a dejar que me vean así de ridículo?. Olvídalo-. Musitó enojado.

- Si no caminas y no vamos al castillo, te aseguro que te mantendré a una dieta estricta de agua y alcachofas hasta que dejes de ser tan testarudo-. Lo amenazó la pelinegra.

El bufido de Inu, bastó para hacerlo mover debido a la amenaza, el odiaba las alcachofas y antes de que su ama lo deje así, prefería obedecerle. Al salir del establo, la gente miraba a Inu, que muy ruborizado no se atrevía ni a decir ni mu. Pero lo que ignoraba es que la gente lo admiraba por la elegancia con la que iba y lo hermosa que lucía Kagome. Aunque luzca su uniforme de guerrera, este brillaba como el oro y siempre se ganaba una ovación.

Al llegar, fue recibida por Sesshomaru y Kikyo de una manera muy cordial y respetable, la joven guerrera, primero se bajó de su caballo e hizo una reverencia ante sus reyes, esto sonrieron. Al parecer, Sesshomaru se convenció de que Kagome es una buena chica y una excelente guerrera, pues no es fácil dominar a una fierecilla como Kágura y además teniéndola en prisión, ahora podrá vivir tranquilo el resto de su vida, excepto que quisiera saber donde está su hermano menor.

Nuevamente, volvió a mirar al caballo de Kagome y una vez más se preguntaba donde vio esos ojos y esa cabellera plateada, se parecía mucho a la de su hermano menor, pero claro, era muy obvio que su hermano no será un caballo y menos en manos de una guerrera como Kagome, la cual es muy difícil a la hora de entablar amigos, puesto que si alguien llega a engañarla, pobre del destino que le espera.

- ¿Sucede algo, Señor Sesshomaru?-. Preguntó Kagome.

- No nada, es que realmente me llama la atención tu caballo, nunca vi a uno con ojos dorados y cabellera platinada-. Respondió el ambarino.

- "_Si supieras la verdad, hermano. Estoy frente a tus ojos, solo que no puedo delatarme ahora"-. _Pensó tristemente Inuyasha, mirándose la forma de caballo equino que tenía ahora.

- Dejaré a Inu acá amarrado-. Dijo la guerrera a un guardia – Cuídenlo bien-. Peticionó bien.

- Claro, señorita Kagome-. Asintió el guardia respetuosamente.

Así, la valiente guerrera se disponía a entrar junto a Sesshomaru y Kikyo, cuando apareció Koga y vio de reojo a Inu.

- Vaya, parece que al final pudiste disfrazarlo-. Dijo Koga burlonamente.

- Si, me costó pero al final pude, luego haré demostraciones de destreza durante la fiesta-. Dijo Kagome sonriente y tomando del brazo a Koga como toda una pareja.

Inu se puso rojo de rabia al ver a Kagome entrar abrazada del brazo de Koga y juró que esto iba a pagárselas todas juntas, Sango observaba escondida desde un lugar del castillo y se sentía mal de ver tan triste y frustrado de rabia a Inuyasha por verlo así, transformado en un animal y encima no poder conquistar a la mujer de la que se enamoró perdidamente y encima ir de abrazada de un sujeto tan odioso como ese Koga.

Mientras tanto, en la celda de Kágura, esta se aprestaba a beber el liquido que había robado, pronto llegaría la hora de su venganza. Se miró su desnudo cuerpo y rogó convertirse en una mujer musculosa y fuerte y vengarse de todos, incluso de Kagome. Se bebió el liquido, pero en ese instante, un murciélago, entró por las rejas de la ventana y comenzó a atacarla, sus gritos no eran escuchados por los guardias, ¿se salvará?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas??

Vaya lío, ahora Kágura es atacada por un murciélago feroz y hambriento, que le ocurrirá?, por otro lado, que pasará con Inu, por un lado los celos que lo invaden por Koga y Kagome. Dejará de obedecer a su ama y enojarse con ella? Y que pasará con Sesshomaru que cada vez más sospecha de el por tener semejanza con su desaparecido hermano menor?

Averigüen esto en el siguiente capítulo, de la mano de mi socia Jux008.

Adio

Guille (AirWolf) y Jux008


	19. La transformación de Kágura

**Capitulo 19 : **La transformación de Kágura

el murciélago que la había atacado salió por una pequeña ventana de la celda y en ese momento Kágura cayó al piso inconsciente, la sangre corría por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a los barrotes de hierro de su prisión.

Poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento, tomó asiento en el frío suelo, se llevó una mano al cuello donde ese maldito animal la mordió, sintió sangre recorrer por toda esa pequeña curva, el olor a metal oxidado la sofocaba, nunca había olido tan intensamente ese liquido rojizo.

-Maldito animal – blasfemó cuando vio su mano llena de sangre

Y de pronto todo paso tan rápido.

Un intenso dolor se acumulo en la boca del estomago obligándola a caer de nuevo al piso y revolcándose del dolor, sus manos comenzaron a agradarse, sus dedos adaptaban otra piel diferente de color gris, las uñas le crecían aun más largas y filosas, capaz de rebanar a un ser vivo de un solo movimiento.

Su cuerpo se estiro un poco más de lo normal, el valle de sus senos era cubierto por otra intensa capa de piel gris, al mismo tiempo que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, sus pies se acrecentaron aun más, las uñas de sus pies también crecieron un poco más al igual que sucedió con las uñas de sus dedos, en su espalda se arremolinaba una intensa maza de carne queriendo salir y sin previo aviso dos enormes alas perforaron su piel.

Le salieron dos enormes orejas en su cabeza, su cara se transformo en la de un animal.

Kágura se había convertido en una especie de mujer murciélago.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y ya no eran rojos...sino negros como la misma noche.

Lanzó un gruñido desgarrador, tiro de un solo movimiento la puerta de hierro y salió volando.

**XXX**

Inu se sentía hastiado con ese ridículo disfraz que Kagome le había puesto y todo por culpa de la hadita de Sango, quien lo trataba de animar.

-No te vez tan mal después de todo – le regalo una sonrisa la pequeña hada

-Cállate – gruño Inu – Que por tu culpa me veo ridículo y por si fuera poco tendré que hacer un espectáculo para divertir a estas personas

-Que exagerado eres Inuyasha, no será tan malo como crees

Inu no le respondió le regalo una mirada de odio a esa pequeña y prefirió ignorarla ya bastante se sentía humillado.

Suspiro al ver el la entrada a Kagome, se veía hermosa con su armadura nueva, pero solo tenía un defecto y ese era que estaba acompañada por el imbécil de Koga. Si tan solo Sango pudiera regresarlo a su forma normal trataría, no, más bien haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para enamorarla.

-¿En que piensas Inu? – inquirió una vez mas Sango

-¿No sabes un hechizo para hacer que alguien deje de hablar? – preguntó arqueando una enorme ceja negra

-Creo que si – dijo pensativa - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Para que lo uses para ti y dejes de hablar

-Que grosero eres – se alzo en el aire y se paro justamente en frente de él – Te dejo. Creo que no andas de buen humor

-¿Hasta ahora lo notas? – preguntó sarcástico

Sango no le respondió prefirió alejarse de él y dejarlo solo y con su amargura.

**XXX**

Koga miraba de arriba a bajo a Kagome. Se vería realmente atractiva con su traje de guerrera, no pudo evitar mirar más debajo de ella hasta llegar al pequeño escote donde dejaba un poco a la imaginación y Kagome pudo darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Koga? – lo llamó Kagome al ver que él no había dejado de hablar

-Lo siento Kagome – se disculpó -¿Decías algo?

-Nada olvídalo . Será mejor que vaya a ver como esta Inu

-Él debe estar bien. Últimamente le haz prestado más atención a tu caballo que a mi - dijo celoso

-Es mi amigo-. Dijo Kagome seria

-Es un animal Kagome no es un amigo-. Rezongó Koga.

-No hables así de él – lo defendió – Mejor me voy, tengo que alistarlo para el espectáculo que realizaremos – giro sobre sus talones para ir con Inu pero sintió como Koga la detenía del brazo - ¿Pasa algo?

Koga la miro a los ojos, tenía toda la intención de pedirle matrimonio justamente en ese instante pero se contuvo ya que vio en sus ojos que ella quería irse así que solo la libero.

-No – negó el ojiazul – No pasa nada, ve a ver como esta tu "amigo"

Kagome asintió y se fue al rincón en donde estaba atado Inu.

El hermoso semental tenía la cabeza agachada, se veía pensativo y no quiso interrumpirlo así que solo lo contemplo. Él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, esbozo una sonrisa al ver como movía golpeaba la tierra con una de sus patas, si tan solo fuese humano estaba cien por ciento segura que sería el amor de su vida, tenía virtudes así como también defectos, pero sin duda era todo lo que una mujer soñaba. Si le digiera a alguien que estaba enamorada de su caballo la tacharían de loca pero una loca enamorada.

-Si sigues así vas a terminar por hacer un pozo – lo interrumpió

Inu alzó la cabeza y se encontró con ese par de ojos chocolates que cada día atormentaban su mente.

-¿ Y eso a ti que te importa? – preguntó

-Vaya, parece que careces de humor – frunció el entrecejo divertida

-Lo perdí cuando cierta persona me puso esta armadura ridícula – a él no le pareció la forma divertida en que lo miraba su dueña - ¿Qué quieres?, por que no mejor vas con tu verdulero, estoy seguro que desea tu compañía

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo. Además vengo a decirte que te prepares, por que en varios minutos realizaremos un espectáculo

-¿Así que haré aun más el ridículo? – preguntó incrédulo – Sabes vas a terminar por matar la poca dignidad que me queda

-Vamos anímate, será divertido… Tu y yo – lo trato de animar

-No me siento divertido y me niego hacerlo-. Volteó su cabeza para otro lado

-Pues aunque te niegues lo harás, para eso soy tu dueña – tomó las riendas que colgaban del animal – Así que cero protestas ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué otra opción me queda?- Negó dándose por vencido.

-Sabes que ninguna-. Respondió Kagome con voz socarrona.

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa. Subió a él y ambos avanzaron hacía una pequeña parte del castillo donde se hacían torneos y cosas por el estilo. Todo los invitados incluyendo los reyes los esperaban allí.

-¿Estas listo? – le preguntó a Inu

-…

Kagome no tuvo respuesta pero por el silencio de Inu pudo deducir que si.

**XXX**

Derribo a cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino, destrozando con sus garras el cuerpo de los guardias, pudo encontrar la salida gracias a su olfato, salió de las mazmorras y entro al salón principal del castillo, no había nadie allí dentro así que destruyo la mesa de banquetes, las sillas reales, todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Observó por una enorme ventana como esa guerrera hacía unas acrobacias con ese caballo que hablaba, retrocedió y con sus alas tomó vuelo y salió por la ventana rompiendo los vidrios.

Todos al escuchar el impacto comenzaron a correr, los guardias rodearon a sus reyes para protegerlos, pero Kágura no había ido tras ellos si no hacía esa princesa guerrera.

En cuanto se puso a pocos metros de ellos. Inu se alzo en dos patas debido a la sorpresa.

-Veamos princesita – dijo Kagura mostrando sus garras – Que pueden hacer tu y tu caballo con mis garras…

Continuara

Hola

Si si si si lo se ¿Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar verdad?, bueno quiero pedirles una disculpa ya que había perdido el hilo de la historia y de la inspiración.

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y no se pierdan el 20 escrito por Gold77.

Tenemos que hacerles un comunicado, esta historia pronto llegara a su final =(, pero Gold77 les dara más detalles.

Por cierto, no se pierdan nuestra nueva historia "Tu cita es hoy" en especial el capitulo 8, donde contiene un lemon de Inu y Eri (Escrito por mi jeje).

Besos y Abrazos

Perla


	20. La peor pesadilla de Kagome

**Capítulo 20 : ** La peor pesadilla de Kagome . **por Gold77**

Kagome no sabía que pasaba allí, pero un escalofrío recorrió sus pierna, sacó su espada de su vaina y se preparó para el espectáculo.

- Oye, ¿Esto formaba parte del show?-. Preguntó Inu con incredulidad.

- Pues no lo se, realmente no se que planearon Kikyo y Sesshomaru-. Respondió Kagome alerta.

Kágura estaba sedienta de derramar la sangre de Kagome, veía sus piernas y brazos desnudas y parte de su vientre, su pecho y sus caderas la cubrían su pechera y su minifalda corta que termina en puntas de espada. La guerrera estaba nerviosa, ese monstruo se veía muy real.

- ¡¿Que esperas, Kagome. Estoy ardiendo en deseos de derramar toda tu sangre y convertirte en picadillo?!-. Rugió Kágura roncamente.

- Kagome, no creo que esto forme parte de un show, este monstruo se asemeja a Kágura y parece bastante real-. Dijo Inu con temor.

- Tranquilo, Inu. Me encargaré de ella, pero permanecerás conmigo así me será fácil poder atacarla-. Afirmó Kagome mientras elevaba su espada.

En eso, un guardia de los que sobrevivió al cruento ataque de Kágura, se lo veía herido y Sesshomaru corrió a auxiliarlo ante el espanto de Kikyo.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Akitoki?-. Preguntó Sesshomaru preocupado.

- Se – señor... ¡Cof, Cof! (Tosió)... E- Ese monstruo es... real, rompió todo el salón donde se iba a organizar la fiesta y mató e hirió a muchos guardias... ¡Cof, Cof!. Es K- Kágura-. Tartamudeó Akitoki mientras Sesshomaru lo sostenía en brazos.

Kagome escuchó lo apenas audible de Akitoki y miró a Kágura, enarcó sus cejas muy enojada y se preparó para el ataque. Inu también se posisionó en pose de ataque y esperando la voz de Kagome para atacar a Kágura. Esta se abalanzó sobre Kagome, extendiendo sus membranosas alas y con un rugido estremecedor intentó su ataque, pero Kagome elevó su espada y con la punta de esta, logró provocarle una herida en su costado derecho y Kágura cayó al suelo.

- ¡Grrr!-. Gruñó furiosa Kágura – ¡Te mataré princesa del demonio!-. Rugió.

Mientras Kagome peleaba con ese monstruo, Sango desapareció misteriosamente, pero lo malo es que había desaparecido hacia su mundo, al mundo mágico de las hadas. Cuando volvió en si, luego de que ese inesperado regreso la deje un poco mareada, se encontró con el mago Miroku, su prometido e hijo del gran patriarca de las hadas, Myoga.

- ¡Has estado en el mundo de los humanos mucho tiempo, Sango!-. Espetó Miroku.

Sango se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra de su blanca y brillante pollera corta y acampanada.

- ¿Qué hiciste?-. Preguntó histérica – Debo regresar a ayudar a Kagome y a su caballo Inu-. Comentó desesperada el hadita.

- ¡No!, ¡No regresarás!-. Aseveró Miroku – Son órdenes del gran patriarca. Has estado fuera mucho tiempo y debes cumplir otras misiones-. Ordenó.

- ¡Pero Inu me necesita o no podré volverlo humano!-. Protestó Sango.

- ¡Ya es suficiente!-. Dijo Miroku en tono autoritario – no regresarás al mundo de los humanos y ya vamos, debes cumplir órdenes del patriarca-.

Sango no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y seguir a Miroku, pero juró que esto iba a pagárselas aunque sea el hijo del gran patriarca de las hadas y eso signifique tener que revelarse ante sus amigos y sus superiores, pues ella se había encariñado mucho con Kagome y el gruñón de Inuyasha, que pese a ser un joven príncipe convertido en un caballo, le había tomado mucho cariño también y ahora estaban en un serio aprieto y ella debía ir a ayudarlos.

Mientras tanto, Kagome seguía batallando contra ese monstruo y le había provocado otra herida, pero esta vez en un ala. Kágura ya estaba que hervía, pero repentinamente, apareció alguien que podía ser su boleto a la libertad y a su venganza.

- Hermana, te olvidaste eso en la casa-. Dijo su pequeño hermano acercándose a su hermana con una jarra vacía que iba a servir para el jugo que ella iba a preparar.

- ¡SOTA, AGÁCHATE-. Gritó Inu.

Pero la advertencia de Inu llegó tarde, Kágura atrapó al pequeño Sota entre sus enormes garras y sujetándolo de los hombros, emprendió vuelo y empezó a alejarse, Kagome rápidamente guardó su espada y sacó su arco y una de sus flechas y le apuntó a Kágura, pero Inu la detuvo.

- Espera, podrías darle a tu hermano-. Gritó exasperado.

Kagome se bajó de Inu y corrió unos pasos, mientras veía como ese monstruo murciélago de Kágura se alejaba con su pequeño hermano que lloraba aterrado.

- ¡SOTAAAAA!-. Gritó Kagome desesperada y llorando.

Kagome cayó de rodillas y se tapó el rostro con sus manos y lloró amargamente, Inu se acercó a

ella y le apoyó su hocico en su hombro izquierdo para consolarla, pero le dijo algo que levantó el ánimo de Kagome para seguir adelante e ir por ese monstruo.

- Vamos, deja de llorar y sigamos a ese monstruo o lo vamos a perder-. Le dijo Inu valientemente al oído de su ama.

Kagome se secó sus lágrimas y asintió valientemente, apretó sus puños con furia y se puso de pie, le quitó todo el disfraz a su caballo y subió nuevamente en el, tomó las riendas de su caballo, pero en ese instante, la reina Kikyo se le acercó.

- Buena suerte, Kagome. Ve por ese monstruo y hazle pagar por todo-. La alentó Kikyo.

- Lo haré, volveré con mi hermanito y con ese monstruo si es que antes no lo convierto en lonjas de fiambre de murciélago-. Masculló Kagome furiosa.

En eso, Koga se acercó a ella ante la fiera mirada de Inu.

- Ten cuidado, preciosa-. Dijo Koga seductoramente y tomándole las manos.

- Oye, Romeo. Tenemos prisa-. Protestó Inu.

- Como fastidias, caballo del demonio-. Gruñó Koga.

Al ver que Koga seguía tomándole las manos a Kagome y Kágura se escapaba, Inu bufó molesto, pero súbitamente miró al piso y vio un hormiguero en el suelo y tuvo una idea, agarró una cuchara de jardinería bien grande que estaba en una mesa cerca de ellos y recogió un pedazo del hormiguero y con el varias hormigas, giró su cabeza hacia la espalda de Koga y le tiró la tierra con las hormigas, antes de que estas se suban a su hocico y al sentir a los colorados insectos en su espalda, Koga se desesperó y se apartó de Kagome y corrió a un río a sacarse las hormigas del cuerpo. Inu se rió y Kagome lo miró seria por su mal chiste.

- Inu -. Dijo Kagome seria.

- Se lo merecía, nos estaba retrasando mucho-. Dijo Inu divertido.

- Me las pagarás. Caballo insolente-. Gruñó Koga.

- No Koga, no le harás nada y ya debemos irnos-. Dijo Kagome severamente

Ante las palabras de Kagome, Koga se apartó y corrió a bañarse para sacarse las hormigas de encima y Kagome le dio la orden a Inu de avanzar y este salió a toda prisa tras Kágura. El pelinegro sintió rabia al ver a Kagome montada en ese caballo, pues el deseaba ser él y tener a Kagome montada en su lomo, con esas piernas fuertes e impactantes y sentir la piel de estas y poder apreciar su corta minifalda metálica de guerrera, en eso sacudió su cabeza y negó vehementemente. Vaya pensamientos estaba teniendo, pero ya la hará suya y muy pronto y a como de lugar.

Mientras, Kagome e Inu seguían el rastro de Kágura que volaba a toda velocidad, pero repentinamente Inu perdió el rastro de Kágura sin previo aviso.

- No huelo a Kágura, pero si huelo a quemado, como un pelaje-. Dijo Inu.

- Pues vamos a ese lugar-. Dijo Kagome desesperada.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron en el suelo, unas figuras marcadas en la tierra, una era la figura de Kágura y la de Sota, pero parecían estar aprisionados por una red que emitía energía y había unas pisadas que a Inu la sonaban familiares.

- Estas huellas huelen a metal, son de robots-. Dijo Inu con determinación.

- Entonces se adonde debemos de ir-. Dijo Kagome.

La valiente guerrera, subió nuevamente en Inu y emprendieron viaje hacia la base de Naraku, el de seguro debe saber algo si es que no tiene prisioneros a ambos y si llega a tener prisionero a Sota, la guerrera pelinegra no dudará en matarlo y convertir a todos sus robots en chatarra.

- Se avecina una tormenta-. Comentó Inu.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Preguntó Kagome.

- Por que sentí un olor a tierra mojada y hay mucha humedad en el ambiente, además si miras el cielo, hay relámpagos muy leves-. Afirmó Inu.

Kagome miró al cielo y comprobó que era cierto, el cielo estaba muy encapotado y se veían leves luces de relámpagos y las más intensas iluminaban al fondo del río Támesis. Kagome rogaba encontrar cuanto antes a su hermanito con vida y poder deshacerse de ese monstruo de Kágura y si Naraku lo tiene, se las hará pagar todas juntas.

Más tarde, Kagome e Inu llegaron a la base de Naraku y uno de los robots se acercó a ella y a Inu.

- ¿Qué desea, señorita?-. Preguntó el robot centurión.

- Vengo a hablar con tu jefe Naraku-. Dijo Kagome severamente.

- Bien, señorita Kagome. Nuestro amo la está esperando en su salón-. Afirmó el robot mientras ordenaba a los demás despejarle el camino.

- Será mejor que deje a su caballo dentro del hangar, se avecina una fuerte tormenta-. Dijo otro de los robots centinelas.

- De acuerdo-. Aceptó Kagome.

La joven guerrera, bajó de Inu una vez que ambos entraron al hangar y se dirigió al salón donde Naraku la esperaba para hablar con ella, mientras los robots centuriones de Naraku dejaban a Inu en un lugar seguro y donde había un piso alfombrado y como si fuera un deposito con una ventana que daba al bosque. Inu se recostó en la mullida alfombra y veía el tormentoso cielo, hasta que se durmió profundamente, ya que estaba rendido de sueño y cansancio.

Kagome llegó al salón donde estaba Naraku, estaba todo pintado de rojo, excepto el techo que era blanco y algunas columnas en la pared pintadas de color oro, había una enorme ventana de vidrio hermético y estaba muy bien iluminada pese a las luces de los relámpagos que iluminaban levemente el cielo. Había una mesa donde Naraku estaba terminando su cena y había una enorme charola llena de deliciosas frutas.

- Bienvenida joven Kagome, es un honor volver a tenerla aquí-. Saludó Naraku cortésmente y poniéndose de pie.

- Muchas gracias, señor Naraku. Pero en realidad he venido por otros motivos-. Agradeció la guerrera aunque con algo de severidad.

- Hmmm, me imagino por que, ese motivo, debe ser Kágura-. Dijo Naraku parándose frente a la ventana y ver el bosque y la tormenta de relámpagos.

- ¿De veras? Y como supo que ese es el motivo de mi visita aparte de que quiero saber donde está mi hermanito-. Preguntó Kagome con autoridad socarrona.

- No se olvide señorita Kagome que aquí contamos con la más avanzada tecnología de radares y además no olvides que esa mujerzuela ladrona robó una de las sustancias para el combustible de mis misiles para mis Tu-22-. Afirmó Naraku.

- Bien de acuerdo y supongo que usted debe de saber algo respecto a ese monstruo de Kágura, sin dudar que ya debe de saber también en que se transformó-. Dijo Kagome tomando una manzana y sacó su cuchillo de su vaina y comenzó a pelarla.

- Así es y se como curarla, pero todo dependerá de usted y de su decisión-. Dijo Naraku sonriendo con malicia en su rostro.

- ¿Cuál decisión?-. preguntó Kagome mientras cortaba un pedazo de su manzana roja y se la llevaba a la boca.

- Verá, unos robots gladiadores han atrapado a Kágura y me pidieron un desafío contra ti y tu caballo, son robots gladiadores muy expertos y rudos y me han hecho una propuesta muy interesante-. Dijo Naraku mientras comía algunas uvas.

- Ya diga esa propuesta-. Inquirió Kagome con impaciencia mientras comía otro pedazo de su manzana.

- Si usted gana, le daré la pócima que convertirá a Kágura en humana otra vez y de paso me concede mi libertad y si pierde, podrá costarle muy caro, piense en su hermanito-. Aseveró Naraku.

¿Cuál será la respuesta de Kagome ante ese petitorio?.

Continuará.

**Hola a todos y todas:**

**Y cual será la respuesta de Kagome ante ese petitorio de Naraku que más bien suena como a chantaje, se atreverá a confesarle que el fue quien atacó al castillo Windsor por medio de los Tu-22?? Cual será el destino de Sota y Kágura dependiendo de la decisión de Kagome?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, de la mano de mi socia Jux008. Arrivederchi.**

**Guille (AirWolf)**

**PD : Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y agregaron la historia como favorita y por sobre todo ya quedan muy pocos capítulos para que esta historia culmine. Adioo. Y no sean ratas, lean nuestro fic "tu cita es hoy". Y dejen reviews en el.**


	21. Un trato y un secreto revelado

**Capítulo 21 : ** Un trato y un secreto revelado. **por Gold77**

Kagome lo siguió con sus cejas enarcadas y muy enojada, Naraku se percató de ello, pero no se inmutó ante nada por la más mirada enfurecida que le de la valiente guerrera.

- Lo que me estás diciendo, me suena a un chantaje muy horrible-. Farfulló la guerrera.

- Tómalo como quieras, pero creo que no tienes elección y creo que a ambos nos conviene que tu aceptes ese reto-. Dijo Naraku tranquilamente.

- O sea que es un si o si obligatorio-. Dijo kagome mientras cortaba otro pedazo de manzana y se lo llevaba a la boca.

- No, puedes negarte si quieres. Pero sería un verdadero desperdicio-. Afirmó Naraku mientras pelaba una mandarina que sacó de su frutera.

- Entonces por que me chantajeas que si no acepto ese reto no me darás la pócima que cura a Kágura y de paso rescatar a mi hermanito-. Dijo Kagome irritada - ¿Y por qué dices que a ambos nos conviene mi elección?-.

Naraku se sacó las semillas del gajo de mandarina que comió y lo arrojó en un boul pequeño se paró nuevamente frente a la ventana a contemplar la tormenta.

- Es sencillo, esos robots gladiadores se llevaron a Kágura y a tu hermano a la arena de batallas que está a varios kilómetros de aquí. Y no te la harán nada sencilla, puesto que son robots muy hábiles e incluso pueden llegar a matarte-. Dijo Naraku comiendo otro gajo de mandarina.

- ¿Pues qué tan hábiles son?. Nadie puede superarme en fuerza-. Dijo Kagome con grandeza.

- Vaya, que arrogante eres Kagome. Pero ahora eso no importa. El asunto es que tu quieres a Kágura y a Sota y yo quiero a esos robots gladiadores-. Confesó finalmente Naraku.

- Así que ese es el motivo por el cual quieres que pelee contra ellos y según tu, si yo gano me darás la pócima que curará a Kágura y podré rescatar a mi hermanito, pero no me dijiste que pasará si pierdo-. Inquirió Kagome enojada.

- Es correcto. Si ganas sucederá eso y además dudo que pierdas por que se que tu furia por recuperar a Sota te hará muy fuerte en esa batalla-. Afirmó Naraku.

- Escucha bien, Naraku, dejemos las cosas bien en claro-. Comenzó Kagome – Déjame decirte que me importa muy poco la vida de Kágura, es más pienso convertirla en bistec de murciélago en cuanto le ponga las manos encima y rescataré a Sota con o sin tu ayuda-. Concluyó Kagome apretando su manzana hasta hacerla puré en sus manos.

Naraku enarcó una ceja y dio unos pasos hacia su escritorio, lanzó un aire de resignación y elevó su cabeza hacia ella, y Kagome pudo notar que Naraku la miró con una sonrisa poco amistosa y se horrorizó cuando escuchó una confesión de Naraku.

- Puedes pasar la noche aquí si quieres. Pero te voy a hacer una confesión. Yo fui quien atacó el castillo de Windsor, fueron mis Alpha Tu-22 quienes lo atacaron-. Dijo Naraku con malicia.

- No puede ser-. Gimoteó Kagome horrorizada - ¿De manera que fuiste tu quien atacó el castillo que yo debo proteger con mi vida?-. Sollozó espantada.

- Exacto, tu destruiste varios de mis robots y además tenía que vengarme de esos bandidos que me traicionaron, pero veo que tu ya te has encargado de ellos-. Dijo Naraku en forma agradecida.

Kagome cambió su asombro por ira, cólera y furia. Estaba tan furiosa en ese momento, que era capaz de destruir todo lo que la rodeaba, agarró el mango de su espada dispuesta a desenvainarla y cortarle la cabeza a Naraku por lo que hizo, pese a que no hubo muertos, pero si varios heridos, Kagome no iba a soportar que nadie atacase el castillo Windsor, pero cuando escuchó más de Naraku, desistió de querer matarlo.

- Antes de que quieras matarme, permíteme decirte que también mi objetivo era destruir esa pastera que están construyendo los Taisho cerca del río Thámesis-. Comentó Naraku.

- ¿Qué pastera?-. Preguntó Kagome confundida.

- Una pastera, es una fábrica donde se hace pasta de celulosa para fabricar papel, quería dañarla lo suficiente para apoderarme de ella, pero esos bandidos cretinos lo impidieron antes de que obtenga a mis Tu-22, está perfectamente camuflada como una refinería de petróleo, pero claramente es una papelera y usan material contaminante para fabricar la pasta celulosa-. Contó Naraku la verdad.

Kagome estaba estupefacta, ¿Cómo era que Sesshomaru, siendo el rey de todo Inglaterra, no haya informado sobre esa papelera que su familia estaba construyendo cerca del río Thámesis y que contamina con sus químicos?. Ahora si que estaba realmente confundida y más furiosa que antes. ¿Por qué todo el mundo la engañaba y pretendían tomarla por tonta?. Pero las palabras de Naraku volvieron a llamar su atención.

- Sin embargo, me he enterado que esa hadita que te acompañaba siempre, regresó a su mundo y al parecer bajo amenazas-. Comentó Naraku.

- ¿De qué hablas?. La secuestraron??!!-. Preguntó Kagome espantada.

- Si, eso dije, alguien de su mundo vino y se la llevó. Mi tecnología me permite enterarme de todo e incluso gracias a mis Tu-22, obtengo lo que necesito-. Afirmó Naraku.

- ¡Maldición!-. Gritó Kagome - ¿Esto era lo único que me faltaba oír!. Ahora no tengo a nadie que me ayude con esto-. Gritó colérica.

- Te equivocas, valiente princesa guerrera. Te he ofrecido mi ayuda si tu aceptas formar el trato que te propuse-. Dijo Naraku con suma tranquilidad.

- Un trato que me suena a chantaje. Pero,... esta bien (suspiro de Kagome). Acepto tu ayuda, pero será mejor que no me llegues a traicionar o realmente me conocerás cuando me enfurezco al cien por ciento-. Afirmó Kagome tajantemente.

- No te preocupes, no pienso chantajearte. Es más si quieres puedo pedirle a algunos de mis robots que te escolten hasta la arena de batallas donde tienen a Kágura y a tu hermano menor. Además realmente no me importa si matas a esa ladrona-. Dijo Naraku con desinterés a lo último. – Solo procura que no pasen muchos días, Kágura podría volverse más monstruosa si no recibe la cura adecuada, por desgracia quedará convertida en un mutante por el resto de su vida, pero el antídoto que tengo, solo evitará que se convierta en un monstruo peor-. Concluyó.

A Kagome se le heló la sangre y toda su carne al escuchar esas palabras de Naraku, pero aún así y después de haber escuchado las confesiones de Naraku, aceptó el hospedaje brindado por Naraku y los robots prepararon la habitación para que Kagome pase la noche allí y mañana por la mañana, vaya al rescate de su hermanito menor. Antes de comer algo, fue a ver a Inu, que estaba en uno de los hangares de los Tu-22 y otros aviones robots, algunos eran helicópteros de guerra.

- Inu, mañana partiremos temprano a rescatar a Sota. Tuve que aceptar un trato con Naraku, quien nos facilitará una formula para evitar que Kágura siga mutando- Comentó Kagome.

- Vaya, finalmente aceptaste su ayuda. Pero quizá sea mejor que nada y así facilitarnos las cosas-. Dijo Inu con un bostezo de por medio

- Si, así es, pero luego de cumplir la misión de rescatar a mi hermanito, iré a averiguar sobre esa pastera para fabricar papel que están construyendo los Taisho y que Sesshomaru me deberá muchas explicaciones acerca de ella-. Dijo Kagome con bronca en su voz.

Inuyasha, quedó estático y no podía creerlo ¿Cómo era esto de que Kagome supo lo de esa papelera secreta si estaba disfrazada como una refinería de petróleo?. Realmente ahora deseaba seguir convertido en caballo más que nada en el mundo, puesto que Kagome estaría dispuesta a matarlos si llegase a saber de ella y que la hicieron sin permiso de nadie y eso podría costarle caro a Sesshomaru y a toda la familia Taisho. Kagome le dio un beso en la frente a Inu y este se sonrojó un poco y la guerrera fue a dormir regalándole a su caballo una dulce sonrisa de sus carnosos labios. Inu se acostó muy nervioso, pensaba que ahora todo se le esfumó y Kagome lo odiará en serio cuando sepa que el es humano y que esa papelera fue un invento de su familia.

Al día siguiente, la tormenta había aminorado su intensidad, pero llovía levemente. Kagome había terminado de comer algo de desayunar y fue al hangar donde estaba su caballo, quien aún estaba dormido placidamente sobre aquella mullida cama de paja y una manta roja..

- Buen día, perezoso. Es hora de partir-. Lo despertó la guerrera.

- ¡Uff! (bufido). Pensé que dormiría un poco más-. Se quejó Inu molesto.

- Ya dormiste varias horas, además tenemos una misión que cumplir-. Aseveró Kagome.

Kagome acomodó bien a Inu y le colocó la montura y los arneses y luego subió en el, se acomodó una manta sobre su cabeza y hombros para protegerse de la lluvia y partieron rumbo a la arena de batalla, pero antes debió esperar a que un grupo de robots de Naraku esté alistado, ya que la acompañarán hacia donde se encuentra ese lugar. Los robots iban 4 en un vehículo todo terreno similar a un buggy de playa armado con una tortea láser de 4 tubos y otros iban en sus motos de locomoción flotante, es decir sin ruedas, y finalmente partieron.

Inu se mostraba más nervioso que nunca, realmente quería saber como era que Kagome supo de esa papelera clandestina y que nadie sabía de ella, pero solo alguien podría saberlo y era Naraku, claro el debió ser quien el informó a Kagome sobre ella, puesto que la tecnología que utiliza el amo del mal, es muy superior a toda la conocida y más con el impresionante ejercito de robots que tiene a su mando y con ello puede saber hasta lo imposible.

Kagome notó que Inu estaba algo tenso pese a que corría ligero y cuando estaban llegando a una curva, el vehículo todo terreno se detuvo y los demás también.

- Esa es la arena de batallas, allí es donde está esa Kágura y de seguro Hakudoshi con sus robots gladiadores-. Informó el robot centurión a cargo de la escolta.

Kagome no quería perder un segundo más y ordenó seguir, debían estar a una hora de llegar al estadio donde se llevan a cabo esas batallas mortales, mientras tanto, Naraku observaba todo y rió maléficamente, al parecer algo estaba por ocurrir.

- Prepárate Hakudoshi, pronto llegará tu hora y recuperaré esos robots gladiadores que me robaste y tu hora está muy cerca, maldito traidor, muy cerca, al igual que la de Kágura y los Taisho-. Rió finalmente con más fuerza.

¿A qué se referirá Naraku con todo esto? Será todo parte de una venganza?.

Continuará.

**Hola a todos y todas.**

**Y que pasará ahora? Kagome aceptó el trato con Naraku, pero lo peor está por venir, prometió que cuando rescate a su hermano, averiguará sobre esa papelera de los Taisho ¿correrá peligro la relación de Inu y Kagome cuando el vuelva a ser humano?? Como planeará Kagome rescatar a Sango de su mundo y como saldrá en la batalla contra Kágura y los robots gladiadores? Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio.**

**PD : Realmente me siento mal por el retiro de mi socia, fue un balde de agua fría para mi y de seguro para todas y todos ustedes que seguían este fic, pero no se preocupen, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para culminarlo y si es mejor, quizá Jux008 y yo lo concluyamos juntos, pero de momento, planeo terminarlo solo, créanme que esto es un momento muy duro para mi, ya que estamos a pocos capítulos del final. Pero bueh, sin final no van a quedarse, solo espero que podamos concluirlo juntos, desde ya sepan perdonar este mal momento pero yo también me siento acongojado por esta noticia que ella misma me comentó. No daré a conocer las razones de su retiro puesto que ella me confesó todo, pero espero la entiendan y lo que está pasando es un momento muy catastrófico, pero si termino yo este fic, haré mi mejor esfuerzo en nombre de ella. Adios y hasta pronto amigos, esperamos sus reviews de corazón.**


	22. Una feroz batalla

**Capítulo 22**. : Una feroz batalla **por Kumiko 008**

Kagome y los robots de Naraku, llegaron finalmente a la tierra de batallas, había miles de personas que fueron a ver el cruento evento entre esos robots gladiadores contra la valiente guerrera del fuego, Kagome y su caballo parlante Inu. Súbitamente, Kagome vio a esos robots, eran realmente de aspecto temerario, esos robots son de rostro negro semi ovalado con ojos, nariz y boca de color rojo brillante, una corona dorada en la cabeza que les cubre la sien, la nuca y la parte de arriba de la cabeza. La vestimenta es de un traje entero con pantalón, todo de color negro, una chaqueta sin mangas con abertura en V hasta el estomago de color azul oscuro y un cinturón negro en el que llevan sus armas. Llevan brazaletes dorados en las muñecas y en los tobillos y usan zapatos de color negro. Sus cuerpos son de color metálico como los robots centuriones de Naraku.

Las armas son escudos hechos de titanio y acero y en el centro un arma que puede disparar rayos laceres mortales y dardos tranquilizantes, además de llevar pistolas laceres y otro tipo de armas como espadas y látigos de energía. Los robots gladiadores que se enfrentan a Inu, llevan los susodichos escudos y uno el látigo de energía, pero otro llevará un látigo de 7 cuerdas con una esfera de puntas en cada una de las cuerdas y que están hechas de acero.

- Vaya, con que esos son esos robots gladiadores-. Murmuró Inu.

- Si, si derrotamos a estas cafeteras con patas, podré rescatar a Sota-. Masculló la guerrera.

Kagome vio a 2 robots frente a ella, con sus escudos laceres y sus armas, uno tenía un látigo con 7 correas y una esfera con puntas muy puntiagudas en cada cuerda, el otro tenía en su mano, una espada brillante que parecía de energía, en sus espaldas llevaban un rifle láser blaster E-5. Los robots se disponían a atacar, mientras los otros esperaban su turno con sus armas listas, Kagome contó unos 10 robots, 2 que estaban por atacarla y los otros 8 esperando su turno.

- Ten cuidado, esa guerrera, es fuerte por lo que nos dijo Hakudoshi-. Dijo uno de los robots gladiadores al otro.

- No temas, será pan comido acabar con ella-. Dijo confiadamente el otro robot gladiador

Kagome escuchó claro cuando esos robots hablaban de ella. ¿Así que era pan comido? muy bien, eso se vería reflejado al momento de combatir cuerpo a ¿cuerpo? con ellos.

-Creen que somos pan comido – comentó la joven guerrera.

- Déjalos que digan lo que quieran. ¿Acaso tu no eres la heroína en esta parte?-. Le dijo Inu medio socarrón

Era cierto, Kagome se suponía que era la heroína en esta historia y si ella no podía derrotar a esos Robots nadie más lo haría.

-Si- Kagome asintió – Pero todo héroe llega un momento de su vida que experimenta el miedo

Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, Kagome, la poderosa guerrera que estuvo a punto de acabar con una banda de bandidos ¿Ahora tenía miedo?

- ¿Tienes miedo?-. Inu giró su cabeza hacia ella - Vaya confesión me acabas de hacer y eso que según tu no le temes ni a un robot

-Es verdad, pero presiento que nada bueno saldrá de esto. Si quiero tener a Sota conmigo tengo que acabar con estos robots por más miedo que tenga

- Recuerda que debemos llevarlos vivos según tu-. Le dijo Inu elevando una ceja mientras Kagome se acomodaba encima de él.

-Maldita la hora en que esa Kágura se convirtió en fenómeno y se llevo a mi hermano

- No necesito recordarte que fue gracias a ti por no matarla en su debido momento-. Le rememoró Inu cosa que le dolió a Kagome.

-Así es, pero yo no tenía contemplado que fuera a pasar esto. No estaba en mis planes

-Nadie te culpa. Sólo que ahora tenemos un pequeño problema metálico – dijo Inu haciendo referencia a los robots

-¿Por cual de todos quieres comenzar? – preguntó Kagome

-El que se te de la gana, antes de que ellos nos ataquen primero – dijo Inu

Algunos robots estaban impacientes por que la casería diera inicio así que uno de ellos habló.

-Oigan, ustedes dos. Hablen menos y peleen – dijo el robot revoleando su látigo de 7 puntas con esferas puntiagudas.

Inu miró por el rabillo de su ojo a Kagome. -Creo que ese es un llamado – comentó

Uno de los robots revoleó su látigo y se dirigía hacia Kagome y hacia Inu, mientras el otro aguardaba su momento.

-¿Que esperas?. Saca tu espada o nos dejarán peor que coladera-. Protestó Inu ante la distracción de Kagome

-Lo siento, fue rápido su ataque – Kagome parpadeo y sacó su espada

- Pues estate más atenta o este arenero, será nuestra tumba-. Protestó una vez Inu.

-Muy bien – dijo Kagome - ¿Quieren guerra? Pues guerra tendrán

Las 7 puntas del látigo, impactaron en la espada de Kagome, provocando que estas se rompan como si fueran piedras de tierra, cosa que asustó al robot gladiador.

- ¿Te fijaste?. Esa espada deshizo mi látigo de 7 puntas-. Dijo el robot a su camarada.

- Usa el escudo láser, será la mejor forma de acabar con esa guerrera-. Formuló el robot.

Ambos robots dispararon los laceres de sus escudos e impactaron en la espada de Kagome y llegó el turno de atacar a ella.

-¡Maldito Bastardo! – dijo Kagome enfurecida – Esta me las pagas

Kagome estiró una pierna y con una certera patada, le pegó al robot en su estomago, haciéndolo car y luego se acomodó en Inu, pero faltaba aún el otro.

-¡De esta no te salvas, estúpida guerrera! – gruño el robot y sacó su látigo

-Deja de quejarte, chatarra inútil – dijo Kagome esbozando una media sonrisa

El robot estiró su látigo y Kagome lo enredó en su brazo y jaló el robot hacia ella y tomó del brazo izquierdo a la máquina gladiadora.

-Suéltame maldita humana – protestó el robot

-¿Protestando de nuevo? – Inquirió Kagome – Que débil eres

-No soy débil maldita y ya bájame te digo-. Ordenó el robot gladiador.

Cuando el robot intentó golpearla, Kagome lo alzó por el aire y lo revoleó 3 veces en círculo hasta soltarlo sobre su otro compañero que se estaba reponiendo y ambos cayeron al arenoso suelo, pero otros 3 robots se aprestaban a atacarla.

-Esto aún no termina – dijo Inu

-Veremos si puedes contra 3. Guerrera inútil-. Dijo uno de los robots sacando su rifle laser de su espalda

-¿Con tres? – inquirió la joven guerrera – Tres para mi no son nada

-¿Eso crees? Pues veamos si puedes – dijo el robot

-No debes confiarte, Kagome, estas cafeteras, traman algo-. Fomentó Inu alerta

En eso, uno de los robots disparó su arma laser que pasó a milímetros de la cabeza de Inu.

- Te dije que estés atenta-. Protestó Inu.

-Eso Intento, pero si dejaras de distraerme nada esto pasaría-. Rezongó la guerrera.

-Ah, ¿Ahora me hechas a mi la culpa?-. Preguntó Inu en tono socarrón.

Uno de los robots sacó su espada laser y cuando intentó atacar a Kagome esta detuvo su ataque deteniendo su espada con la suya y evitando el ataque de la máquina gladiadora.

- Eres rápida, niña. Pero te falta espíritu combativo-. Se mofó el robot

-¿Espíritu dices? tengo mucho mas que tu incluso que el resto de tus amigos, así que a mi no me hables de "espíritu competitivo"-. Lo miró Kagome ferozmente.

-Te tragarás esas palabras-. Dijo el robot muy molesto.

- Kagome, no los enfurezcas o esto terminará mal, además Naraku está aquí, puedo olerlo-. Fomentó Inu.

-No me interesa, ese robot será el siguiente-. Masculló Kagome.

En eso, uno de los robots sacó lo que parecía una granada de su cinturón y cuando Kagome se disponía a atacarlo, el robot gladiador arrojó la granada hacia las celdas y Kagome arrojó su espada hacia ella, haciéndola explotar y con efecto bumerán, la espada regresó a manos de su ama.

- Te dijimos que no juegues con nosotros guerrerita-. Dijo el robot volviendo al ataque junto a los otros 2

-Y yo te digo que no estoy jugando - Kagome señaló a ese robot - Tú, eres el primero en mi lista

- Acércate, ¿Crees que te temo?-. La alentó el robot gladiador.

-No, así como yo tampoco te temo-. Sonrió levemente Kagome con desafío.

Los otros robots esperaron a que su compañero inicie su ataque, Kagome nunca vio a robots tan tenaces como esos y ahora entendía por que Naraku quería a esos robots en su equipo y que Hakudoshi se los robó.

- Toma esto-. El robot arrojó un objeto hacia ella y Kagome lo desvió con su espada.

- ¡Kagome, es otra granada y va hacia las celdas donde están Kágura y Sota-. Gritó Inu

-¡Rayos! – gruño Kagome

- ¡Jeje!, esto es solo el comienzo de la pesadilla que te espera, niña-. Rió el robot

En eso, Kagome pudo ver que en la arena apareció su hermanito, justo cuando 2 robots preparaban sus lanzallamas para iniciar el ataque.

- Conviértanlos en carne asada y a ese niño-. Resonó la voz de Hakudoshi.

-¡No! - grito Kagome

- Deténganse-. Gritó la voz de Naraku.

Todos los robots detuvieron su ataque, pero Hakudoshi apretó un botón del panel de la cabina donde estaba y los robots volvieron al ataque y los 2 que tenían los lanzallamas avanzaron hacia Sota

- Van a quemarlo-. Gritó Inu.

-Debemos hacer algo – dijo Kagome

-Pues, habla menos y actúa rápido-.

Los 2 robots avanzaban amenazantes hacia Sota y de sus armas salieron enormes bocanadas de humo, Sota estaba muy asustado y Kagome se percató de ello, pero también notó que estaba herido y era por Kágura.

-Me las pagara ese fenómeno - dijo Kagome - Inu vamos por Sota

- ¿Y que haremos con esos robots?-. Preguntó Inu

-Yo los distraigo, tu ve por él – sugirió Kagome

- ¿Yo? ¿Y como pretendes que me enfrente a dos máquinas con lanzallamas? ¿Acaso pretendes que me cocinen vivo?-. Inquirió Inu enfadado.

-Si quieres podría dejarte a estos tres robots y yo voy por mi hermano

- ¿Eres sorda?, no tengo armas con que defenderme de ellos-. Protestó Inu.

-Entonces tú quédate aquí y yo voy por mi hermano

En eso, Kagome vio que los dos robots se detuvieron frente a Sota y apuntaron sus lanzallamas hacia el pequeño niño.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Inu

-Bien, no hagas nada estúpido -dijo Kagome bajando de Inu

- Claro que no, pero hazlo rápido o a mi van a convertirme en chuletas de caballo-. Gritó Inu mirando como los 3 robots anteriores avanzaban hacia el con sus espadas en mano

Kagome corrió hacia Sota y revoleando su espada con su mano derecha, hirió a los robots en su pecho y estos cayeron y Kagome rescató a su pequeño hermano.

- ¡Recuerda que los quiero vivos!-. Vociferó Naraku desesperado al ver lo que hizo Kagome.

-Y yo quiero vivo a mi hermano - gritó Kagome con fuerza para Naraku la escuchara

- Sabía que no podía confiar en ti-. Masculló Naraku.

- ¡Kagome!-. Gritó Inu

-¿Qué?

Los 3 robots gladiadores, lo habían enlazado y lo tenían sujeto contra el suelo mientras los otros 5 robots restantes, se aprestaban a atravesarlo con sus armas filosas, 2 de ellos llevaban tridentes muy puntiagudos.

- ¿Que esperas?, ayúdame o terminaré convertido en brochetas de caballo

-Ya voy – dijo Kagome

Kagome cortó con su espada las sogas que aprisionaban a Inu y tomó a uno de los robots de un brazo arrojándolo contra sus compañeros y finalmente liberó a Inu.

- Mis robots gladiadores-. Lloriqueó Naraku furioso.

-No seas llorón - dijo Hakudoshi - Son solo robots. Pero que fuerza de mujer - estaba sorprendido al ver como Kagome se enfrentaba a cada uno de esos robots

- Pagarás por esto, maldito gusano-. Masculló Naraku y empujó a Hakudoshi hacia la arena de batalla.

Naraku presionó uno de los botones de las celdas de la arena y liberó a Kágura que se abalanzó sobre Hakudoshi y comenzó a destriparlo íntegramente, lo que provocó que Kagome se horrorizo e Inu quede pasmado y sota temblando de miedo, luego de matarlo, miró ferozmente a la valiente guerrera, mientras los demás robots gladiadores ayudaban a sus compañeros heridos.

- Esto si que pinta mal-. Murmuró Inu.

- Ya lo creo. Quédate junto a mi-. Dijo Kagome mientras subía en el.

Una vez arriba de Inu, Kagome vio que Kágura la miraba con ferocidad y sus dientes llenos de sangre de Hakudoshi, al igual que sus garras. Los robots gladiadores, se reponían lentamente y ahora Kagome estaba en 2 problemas, enfrentar a esos robots y a Kágura, pero cuando esta rugió aterradoramente y se abalanzó sobre la valiente guerrera y su caballo, Kagome desenvainó su espada y en el preciso instante en que Kágura se disponía a matarla, Kagome elevó su espada y con ella atravesó el estómago de Kágura y esta cayó al piso moribunda, pero en ese instante, la monstruosa mujer murciélago, atinó a herir a Inu en su cabeza y en su oreja izquierda donde tenía una cicatriz y cayó al suelo y Kagome saltó de el antes de caer junto a él.

- ¡Inu!, ¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó preocupada.

- ¡Aghh!, mi oreja-. Se quejó Inu.

En ese instante, un brillo invadió a Inu y Kagome se tapó sus ojos ante semejante resplandor y cuando abrió sus ojos, pudo ver, aunque borroso, una figura humana donde estaba Inu y se asombró al ver que su caballo ahora era... ¡¿Humano?.

Continuará.

Wow! Que pasará a hora que el secreto que ocultaba Inu se reveló ante los ojos de Kagome y ahora todo puede dar un giro inesperado? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo que escribiré yo.

Besos y abrazos

Perla


	23. Confesando sentimientos

**Capítulo 23**

Kagome estaba estupefacta ante la reacción de su caballo, pero cuando vio la figura de un hombre frente a ella y desnudo, se quedó más espantada todavía y se tapó los ojos, estaba avergonzada de ver a un hombre desnudo frente a ella, era valiente, pero no pervertida.

- ¡VISTETE, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-. Gritó furiosa la guerrera.

- Eee... si. Enseguida, dame unos segundos que busco algo-. Dijo Inuyasha nervioso.

Inuyasha, ya convertido en humano, buscó algo que ponerse y uno de los robots centuriones, le alcanzó ropa que los robots gladiadores usaban de repuesto por si se llegaban a fabricar más de ellos e Inuyasha se vistió rápidamente con esa ropa y así Kagome pudo destaparse los ojos y encararlo con toda su furia.

- ¡¿ME QUIERES DECIR QUIEN ERES TÚ Y CÓMO ES QUE ESTABAS CONVERTIDO EN CABALLO?-. Gritó la guerrera fuera de si.

- E..Es una larga historia-. Gimoteó Inuyasha muy agitado.

En eso, cuando Kagome iba a volver con su ataque de histeria, Kágura, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, emprendió vuelo y se abalanzó sobre Kagome, Inuyasha quiso atacarla, pero la valiente guerrera del fuego, lo empujó ya que estaba desarmado y ella no y tomó a la monstruosa mujer murciélago, la abrazó contra su cuerpo y la asfixió, luego la elevó con sus brazos en el aire agarrándola con sus dos manos y comenzó a tironear de ella, hasta romperle el cuello y dejar un reguero de sangre en el suelo y en parte de su rostro y cuerpo, lo que le daba a Kagome, un aspecto temible y cruento, Inuyasha estaba nervioso y los robots gladiadores, estaban listos para atacarla por si la enfurecida guerrera intentaba algo, pero se la veía cansada aunque esté fuera de si y desee seguir peleando aunque no tenga fuerzas.

La valiente guerrera, tenía un aspecto que daba pánico de verla e incluso llegó a atemorizar al valiente príncipe Inuyasha y a los valerosos robots gladiadores que ya estaban repuestos de la batalla; Levantó su espada del suelo y no la limpió, le dejó toda la sangre impregnada de Kágura, como si fuera un trofeo de su más grande victoria. Cuando la sombra de su flequillo dejó ver sus ojos, pudo notarse que aún había una furia incontenible en ella. Se acercó a su hermano y le extendió la mano, pero el pequeño, aterrado al ver el aspecto de su hermana, corrió a abrazarse a Inuyasha, ya que el ver así a su hermana mayor le produjo un pánico terrible, estaba toda llena de sangre de ese monstruo de Kágura y realmente hasta el mismo Naraku llegó a temerle.

- Sota, es hora de irnos a casa-. Dijo la guerrera con aire paciente.

- Déjalo, está aterrado-. La detuvo Inuyasha.

Kagome lanzó un gruñido y miró ferozmente a Inuyasha, que retrocedió unos pasos protegiendo a Sota de su hermana.

- Será mejor que te alejes de él y vengas conmigo, tendré que arrestarte por mentirme y ya me explicarás que fue todo esto. Me debes muchas explicaciones-. Masculló la guerrera.

Ambos miraron con temor a Kagome. Sota se alejó tímidamente de Inuyasha y como pichón asustado, se acercó a su hermana hasta tomarle su mano izquierda con mucha inseguridad. Mientras con su mano derecha, Kagome sujetaba su espada, esperando a Que Inuyasha se ponga delante de ella y avancen al castillo Windsor para encarcelarlo y que diga todo lo que el estaba convertido en caballo.

Naraku y los robots gladiadores ya se habían ido a la base de este, para estar a resguardo de la valiente guerrera, que en esos momentos era capaz de acabar con todos los habitantes de la tierra o con quien se atraviese en su camino.

Más tarde, llegaron al castillo Windsor, ante la atónita mirada de todos los habitantes, incluso, Koga y Hojo, la miraron con cierto miedo debido a su aspecto. Kagome simplemente ignoraba esa miradas de temor y rechazo que le daban la gente del pueblo. Cuando llegaron al castillo, Kikyo la interrogó sobre su prisionero.

- ¿Quién es el joven?-. Le preguntó la reina.

- Te parecerá raro, pero este sujeto me estuvo usando durante todos estos meses que lo tuve conmigo-. Respondió la guerrera.

- ¿Usarte?. Pero como?... ¿Qué no era que a ti nadie te engañaba o usaba?-. Preguntó Kikyo medio extrañada de la respuesta de Kagome.

- Ya lo sabrás cuando lo interrogue. Prepárate para cuando tengas que oír su declaración, por el momento, démosle la celda que tengamos disponible-. Dijo Kagome confiadamente.

- Te arrepentirás de esto, princesita guerrera. No tienes idea de quien es mi hermano-. Dijo Inuyasha con tremenda arrogancia.

- ¡Cierra la boca, patán!. O te corto la cabeza aquí mismo donde estás parado-. Gruñó la guerrera con poca paciencia.

Kikyo quiso seguirla y avisarle sobre quien era Inuyasha, pero al ver la prisa que tenía la valiente guerrera, decidió no seguirla ya que la pelinegra estaba tan furiosa que la reina temió hasta ser asesinada por la valiente guerrera, que tomó otro caballo y partió rumbo a su destino a toda prisa. Kagome tenía planes y aparte de Inuyasha otro ser más podría revelárselo a pesar de tener que contar con su enemigo más avezado.

La valiente guerrera, llegó a la fortaleza de Naraku y los robots al verla en el estado que estaba, y que hasta a Kikyo le causó estupor y pánico, entró a la base y los robots no quisieron detenerla, pero antes de entrar a la base de Naraku, decidió darse un baño en la misma base y nadie se le negó, pues estaba bastante impresentable, e incluso su traje de guerrera, estaba lleno de sangre.

Más tarde y luego de darse un baño y que su uniforme sea lavado y dejado reluciente, Kagome se aferró su cinturón a su minifalda metálica y envainó su espada, pudo ser el plan perfecto para robársela, pero sabiendo de lo que es capaz, nadie quiso hacer el más mínimo amago a robarle su sagrada espada del cáliz y legado de su madre.

Kagome entró a la oficina de Naraku y una vez más estuvo cara a cara con su más acérrimo enemigo, pese a que últimamente la ha ayudado mucho, pese a todo.

- Valiente guerrera Kagome. Que honor volver a tenerte aquí-. La saludó cortésmente Naraku.

- Gracias, pero he venido por que necesito ayuda aunque te cueste creerlo-. Dijo kagome algo sonrojada de vergüenza.

- No tienes que avergonzarte de pedirme un favor. Puedo ayudarte en lo que sea-. Dijo Naraku levantándose de la silla de su escritorio.

- Es que no confío mucho en los tipos que me chantajean y menos en quienes me mienten-. Vociferó la guerrera medio enfadada.

- Se a quien te refieres y es al joven príncipe Taisho, el hijo de mi más acérrimo enemigo InuTaisho-. Dijo Naraku con sonrisa socarrona y rascándose su barbilla.

- ¡Un momento!, dijiste Inuyasha Taisho?

- Así es, es el hijo menor de InuTaisho y hermano de tu querido rey Sesshomaru-. Respondió Naraku con obviedad.

A Kagome, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y sus nervios al enterarse de semejante noticia, pero volvió a reaccionar y mostrarse dura aunque esté algo nerviosa.

- Tus problemas con los Taisho, no me interesan. Además uno de los Taisho es mi rey y lo respeto. Pero lo que necesito es otra cosa y necesito saber si me darás una respuesta positiva o negativa-. Inquirió Kagome cruzada de brazos.

- Bien, te ayudaré, dependiendo de cual sea el favor que necesitas-. Aseguró Naraku.

- Necesito ir a un mundo que no conozco, se hace llamar el mundo mágico de las hadas-. Comentó Kagome, tomando una manzana de la frutera y sacando su cuchillo para cortarla.

- Vaya, vaya. Con que el mundo mágico de las hadas. Es un mundo donde solo pueden acceder personas diminutas. Pero... ¿Para que quieres ir allá?-. Preguntó Naraku.

- Quiero rescatar a una amiga-. Respondió la guerrera.

- Esa amiga debe ser la hadita Sango-. Dijo Naraku socarronamente.- Vaya, quien diría que necesitas ir allá a rescatar a una hadita insignificante-. Concluyó burlón.

- En primer lugar no es insignificante y segundo deja de tomarme el pelo y de burlarte. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-. Preguntó Kagome enojada.

- Si, te ayudaré, pero debes hacer algo-. Le informó el pelinegro.

- Te escucho-. Lo alentó la pelinegra.

- Deberás ir con Inuyasha convertido en caballo, ya que puedo darte algo que te facilitará el acceso al mundo mágico de las hadas y crear una formula para que ese objeto los haga a ti y a Inuyasha muy diminutos y a el convertirlo en caballo una vez más-. Le informó Naraku.

Kagome tragó aire, era evidente que Inuyasha se negaría por que ella lo dejó preso en el castillo Windsor, además Sesshomaru ya debe haber regresado y sabido de ello y si llegaba a enterarse de lo que hizo su defendida, de seguro la retaría mucho a como lo conocía.

Naraku se levantó de su asiento y busco un cofre de color negro, sacó dos frascos un con liquido en color rojo y el otro en azul.

Le lanzó una fugas mirada a la princesa guerrera quien en esos momentos se encontraba pensativa.

-Esta pócima los hará pequeños a ti y a Inuyasha – le extendió los dos frascos – El azul es para que Inuyasha se vuelva a convertir en caballo y lo encoja al instante. En cambio el rojo es para ti, solo te encogerá

-¿Eso es todo? – Kagome arqueó una ceja

-No. La pócima tiene una duración de dos horas, en cuanto logren salvar a su amiga tendrán que salir de inmediato

Kagome salió de la base de Naraku, subió al caballo y partió nuevamente al castillo Windsor para hablar con Inuyasha.

Una vez estando en el castillo, pidió hablar con Inuyasha, un guardia la llevo hasta la celda donde tenían encerrado al joven.

Inuyasha se encontraba acostado en el suelo con las manos recargadas por debajo de la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo Kagome una vez estando cerca de él

Inuyasha permaneció en su misma posición - ¿De que quiere hablar la princesa del fuego?

-Hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo – comentó la joven guerrera – Una de ellas es el hecho de que te estuvieras pasando por un caballo ¿Por qué me engañaste de esa forma?

Inuyasha se incorporó y avanzó hacia Kagome quien estaba al otro lado de la prisión.

-Escucha bien – dijo Inuyasha – Hace dos meses estaba muy herido, casi a punto de morir y si no hubiera sido por Sango hubiera muerto, gracias a ella estoy vivo. No podría decirte quien era por que era evidente que no que no me creerías

-¡Pero me hubieras tenido confianza!

-Total, de todos modos te diste cuenta. Ahora te sugiero que me saques de aquí

-¿Y si no lo hago? – Kagome lo retó

-Te arrepentirás – amenazó Inuyasha – Aun no sabes quien soy yo

-Claro que se quien eres. Eres un mentiroso, eso es lo que eres

-¡Basta!

La voz de Sesshomaru los interrumpió, tanto a Kagome como Inuyasha voltearon a ver al rey.

-Sus gritos se oyen en todas partes – comentó Sesshomaru quien a ver a su hermano, avanzó hacia él, abrió la puerta y cuando Inuyasha salió ambos se dieron un abrazo – Creí que estabas muerto ¿Qué te pasó?

-Te lo contaré después – respondió su hermano menor

-¿Q-qué significa esto? – preguntó Kagome confundida

-Kagome, él es Inuyasha, mi hermano

-Inuyasha Taisho – el peliblanco extendió su mano hacia Kagome, pero al ver que ella le correspondió la bajó en seguida

Kagome dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida seguida a su espalda del rey Sesshomaru y de Inuyasha…su hermano menor.

Esa noche el rey Sesshomaru organizó una cena especial por la aparición de su hermano menor, para esto Inuyasha se había puesto una ropa más decente, pero la que permaneció con su misma ropa y misma actitud era Kagome, ese hombre le debía una explicación y claro que se la daría ya fuera por las malas o por las buenas.

Para sorpresa de ambos (Inuyasha y Kagome), Koga había sido invitado y casualmente tomó asiento a un lado de Kagome, Inuyasha estaba en frente de ellos dos y no pudo dejar de sentir celos por el imbécil verdulero, ahora que era hombre le enseñaría a Kagome lo que era uno, uno y de verdad.

Una joven se acercó al peliblanco y llenó su copa de vino, le dedicó una sonrisa seductora que dejaba a la imaginación, en cuento Kagome se dio cuenta un impulso por levantarse y espantarla se apodero de ella, pero prefirió guardar la compostura.

-¿Dónde esta tu caballo, Kagome? – preguntó Koga

-No sé – Kagome se encogió de brazos – Creo que huyó – y miró a Inuyasha

-No lo creo – Inuyasha interinó en la platica – Un animal jamás abandona a su dueña

-¿Acaso alguien le dijo que se metiera en nuestra platica? – preguntó Kagome desafiándolo

-Es solo un comentario señorita. Si le molesta no es mi problema

Kagome se levantó furiosa y salió del castillo a dar un paseo por el jardín, necesitaba aire fresco ya que sentía como comenzaba a asfixiares allí adentro, aun tenía mucho que pensar, cosas que resolver y una de ellas era salvar a la hadita Sango.

Escuchó unos pasos atrás de ella, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta y además esto hizo que se tomara su espada y estuviera a punto de desenvainarla, pero cuando giró sus talones para ver quien era, se encontró con ese par de ojos dorados que la acompañaban siempre, aunque la forma del cuerpo fuera distinta.

-Idiota – dijo Kagome envainando su espada- Pude matarte

-No fue mi intención asustarte – dijo Inuyasha

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Kagome se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja

-Por tu comportamiento

-Pues te imaginas mal – la joven guerrera se llevó las manos a las sienes para darse un ligero masaje – Tú y yo debemos hablar

-Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar – respondió Inuyasha

-Oh si – Kagome asintió – Una de ellas es que debemos ir al mundo mágico y rescatar a la hadita Sango

-¿Y que te hace pensar que iré?

-¿Serias capaz de dejarla sola? Ella te salvo la vida cuando más lo necesitabas ¿Es así como le pagas?

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo, era verdad, le debía la vida a Sango pero no por ella el había regresado a ser humano, tantas veces le pidió a Sango que lo transformara pero nunca lo hizo, ella le decía que no tenia el poder suficiente para hacerlo.

Al ver que Kagome no respondía nada acerca del tema de la hadita Sango, prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Lo sabia, eres un traidor

Inuyasha al escuchar esto la miró a los ojos y en ellos se notaban destellos de fuego.

-Mentiroso, no sé por que…

Pero en ese momento Kagome cerró la boca, ya que Inuyasha la había tomado de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Continuara

**HOLA**

**Oh ¿Qué pasara? ¿Habrá beso? =D... no sé, no se pierdan el proximo fic escrito por mi socio y amigo Gold77 **

**hasta la proxima**

**Perla**


	24. Complicación en el rescate

**Capítulo 24 : Complicación en el rescate**

Kagome rezaba que en ese momento alguien llegara, pero no sabía por que, su cuerpo empezó a sentir un shock eléctrico que nunca en su vida había podido sentir. Un momento! ¿Acaso este pervertido estaba intentando besarla?. Kagome intentó alejarlo de su lado pero le fue imposible.

- Oye,... ¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó nerviosa.

- Solo ser el único que confiese el haberme enamorado de alguien como tú, de decirte cuanto me gustas, cosa que no pude decirte cuando era un caballo-. Le susurró cerca de sus labios.

La valiente guerrera, sintió esas palabras tan profundas, que una corriente gélida le recorrió la espalda. Cerró sus ojos y sus labios comenzaron a temblar al sentir tan cerca los de Inuyasha, repentinamente se acordó de algo que podría salvarla y así lo hizo, sacó una mano de al lado de Inuyasha y sacó uno de los frasquitos y lo destapó, vio que era un aerosol, pero Inuyasha se percató de lo que tenía Kagome en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó

- Esta pócima es la que volverá a convertirte en ese equino negro y encogerte para ir a buscar a Sango-. Respondió Kagome.

- ¿Quéeee?. ¿Estas loca o que?-. Gritó, soltándola rápidamente.

- Cómo oyes. Con esto te convertirás en un caballo y te encogerás de paso así como yo también y te juro que si no lo haces, no solamente me casaré con Koga delante de tus narices, si no que aunque seas hermano del rey, podré hacer que te encarcelen por mentirme y de paso propinarte una buena golpiza-. Dijo Kagome con sonrisa medio cínica.

- Eres una manipuladora, pero con tal de que no te vayas con ese verdulero inmundo, soy capaz de todo-. Gruñó el ambarino frustrado.

- Bien-. Dijo la guerrera alejándose unos pasos de el.- Vamos a buscar el portal del mundo de las hadas y allí nos encogeremos-.

Ambos partieron hacia el bosque, mientras tanto, en la base de Naraku; Este se paseaba de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que aquella vez, su amigo y socio cómputor, le había dicho sobre Kagome antes de su viaje a la tierra:

Flash Back

Naraku estaba en su cuartel central, preparando a todo su ejército de robots centuriones para iniciar la conquista de la tierra y en ese momento estaba hablando con Cómputor.

- Cómputor, como gran sabio que eres. Quisiera saber si es cierto lo que hablan de una mujer capaz de impedir nuestra conquista-. Inquirió saber Naraku.

Frente a el, había una pantalla negra, con una flama azul violáceo en el monitor de forma ovalada, con ojos amenazadores de color amarillo y medio achinados con un punto negro como pupila y una nariz en forma de flecha.

- Esta es mi predicción, Kagome, la princesa guerrera del fuego, será el mayor obstáculo que enfrentará nuestro planeta, en la conquista de la tierra-. Predijo Cómputor.

- ¿Más que todos los ejércitos terrícolas?-. Preguntó Naraku sorprendido.

- ¡Más!. Kagome la princesa guerrera es joven pero su poder es enorme, suficiente para acabar con nuestro plan y nuestro ejército de robots-. Respondió Cómputor.

Esas palabras, hicieron reaccionar a Naraku y estar alerta por ello, sabe que Cómputor nunca falla en sus predicciones y si le advirtió sobre esa guerrera que es capaz de pulverizar a todo un ejército de robots, es por que realmente es muy poderosa y el averiguará cuales son sus puntos débiles para hacerla trastabillar y quedarse con lo más sagrado que tenga. Su espada del cáliz.

Fin Flash Back.

Naraku aún recordaba esas palabras, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los guardias de la base.

- Disculpe, señor. Nos informan que esa guerrera ha comenzado a moverse al sitio indicado-. Informó el robot centurión.

- Gracias por la información, seguiré sus movimientos desde mi oficina-. Le agradeció Naraku.

El robot hizo una reverencia y se retiró a su puesto. Mientras Naraku seguía observando los movimientos de la valiente guerrera y su compañero de viaje, que habían llegado al lugar donde supuestamente se entraría al mundo mágico de las hadas.

En ese momento, Kagome sacó la pócima y roció a Inuyasha y al instante se convirtió en aquel caballo equino negro con raya blanca en el hocico. Kagome también se roció con la pócima y rápidamente se subió a Inu y en ese momento y al instante se habían encogido al tamaño de un ratón. Naraku rió al ver que su pócima surtió efecto y gracias al medallón de Sango, pero en ese momento, se acordó que si Kagome no tenía ese medallón, el portal no se abriría.

- ¿Y bien?. Ya estamos pequeños, ahora que?-. Preguntó Inu socarronamente.

- Ahora debemos ir al mundo de las hadas-. Le respondió Kagome.

- Y como entramos?. Les mandamos una carta o golpeamos a la puerta?-. Preguntó Inu.

- No seas sarcástico. Ahora que lo pienso, debe haber alguna forma de entrar-. Meditó la guerrera.

- Vaya cabeza de piedra resultaste tener. Creo que existe un medallón que Sango tenía y sirve para ingresar a ese mundo-. Refunfuñó Inu.

- ¡En primer lugar no me digas cabeza de piedra!-. Gritó la guerrera y le dio un coscorrón.- En segundo lugar debemos ir a la base de Naraku a buscar el medallón si es que el lo tiene o sabe donde está-.

A la orden se su ama, Inu empezó a trotar en dirección a la base de Naraku, molesto por el coscorrón que le dio Kagome, pero feliz de llevarla nuevamente montada en su lomo y compartir aventuras y cuando vuelva a ser humano, se le declarará sin dudarlo. Mientras tanto, Naraku ordenó que un Tu-22 parta con el diminuto medallón en busca de Kagome y ya que gracias a su radar de ultra ondas que permite ver hasta el objeto más pequeño.

Mientras, Kagome seguía su curso junto a Inu, pero al estar en ese estado comenzarían los problemas y uno de ellos era el tiempo. Pero repentinamente, escuchó un sonido que la alarmó y le ordenó a Inu detenerse.

- Inu, detente. Escuché algo-. Dijo Kagome desenvainando su espada.

- Yo también lo oí. Parece el de una serpiente u otro animal-. Dijo Inu en tono bajo.

Kagome estaba nerviosa, no sabía que se podía encontrar y menos reducida a ese tamaño de un ratoncito. Para colmo, se había olvidado su arco y sus flechas en su casa, pero por suerte, tenía su espada, su cuchillo y su disco de oro cortante y una bolsita pequeña unas diminutas granadas explosivas del tamaño de una canica y que le sirven para defenderse en caso de urgencia.

Kagome pudo percatarse que alguien le lanzó algo y jaló de las riendas de Inu para moverse y por poco zafaron del ataque, miró hacia el árbol y vio que era una especie de líquido ácido que derritió parte de la madera y unas hojas de pasto, cuando giró su cabeza hacia el atacante, pudo ver a una enorme araña tarántula que estaba por atacarlos y al parecer tenía hambre por que se deleitaba con tan suculentos bocadillos ante sus 8 ojos.

- Solo esto nos faltaba-. Rezongó Inu.

- ¡Cállate y no digas nada!. Esto no lo tenía previsto y nos quita tiempo para rescatar a Sango, pero acabaré con esto . estoy cansada de que siempre aparezca algo molesto-. Refunfuñó Kagome.

La valiente guerrera, no terminó de decir sus palabras, cuando la enorme tarántula, lanzó un pegajoso y espeso hilo de su boca y la atrapó envolviendo sus brazos y tirándola de arriba de Inu, que trastabilló al sentir el desplazamiento de Kagome de encima suyo. Cuando reaccionó, vio a la gigantesca a araña, arrastrando a Kagome hacia ella, mientras la valiente guerrera, luchaba por liberarse de la dura y pegajosa tela de araña antes de convertirse en el bocadillo del arácnido.

- ¡KAGOMEEEE!-. Gritó Inu al ver que su amada estaba por ser tragada por la tarántula.

Al ver que la cosa se tornaba difícil, Kagome, empezó a hacer fuerza con sus brazos y sus músculos no la traicionaron y logró romper el hilo de araña que la aprisionaba y poder liberarse. Sacó su disco cortante de su cinturón y lo arrojó hacia la cara de la araña, provocándole una herida y que el monstruo ruja de dolor y ahora esté muy enfadado.

- La hiciste buena. Ahora está furiosa-. Dijo Inu nervioso.

- Es mejor a terminar en su estomago. Además quien está furiosa soy yo y ya es hora de acabar con esta plaga-. Masculló la guerrera iracunda.

Kagome recogió su espada del suelo y volvió a subir en Inu y se preparó a atacar al arácnido ya que este estaba a punto de volver al ataque, tras reponerse del ataque de la valiente guerrera, quien miraba desafiante al temible arácnido y desde su fiel "caballo". La araña, se puso de espaldas a ella y desde su cola, lanzó varios de sus pelos en dirección a ella y Kagome giró su espada como las palas de un ventilador y destrozó los pelos del arácnido.

- No respires, Inu, estos pelos, contienen un ácido que puede paralizar la respiración y provocar irritación en la piel-. Le advirtió Kagome.

Inu le agradeció el salvarlo y la valiente guerrera, volvió a centrar su enfurecida atención en lo que ahora es su atacante bestial y ya que su tamaño pequeño daba para decir esa engorrosa situación, la cosa no pudo ir peor. Una niña pequeña, pareció haberlos divisado y se abalanzaba sobre ellos, creyendo que se trataba de una muñeca abandonada y la quería hacer suya, pero el problema era que además tenía el obstáculo de la tarántula frente a ella.

- Esto no puede ir peor. Ahora esa niña viene hacia nosotros-. Susurró Inu desesperado.

- Por que no ocurrirá un milagro-. Rezó Kagome sollozando furiosa.

En eso, Inu elevó su cabeza al cielo y pudo divisar algo gigantesco, era el Tu-22 que llevaba el medallón y al parecer los había divisado y al percatarse del peligro, de su ala derecha, expulsó el medallón que caía en dirección a la mano de Kagome, que nunca pensó en alegrarse de ver a uno de esos aviones robots pese a estar furiosa de nervios, debía actuar pronto o 2 peligros la atraparán o para ser su cena o para jugar con ella, el medallón estaba a unos metros de su mano.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Solo queda decirles que esperen la continuación de la mano de mi socia y amiga perla (Kumiko008) y ver el desenlace y si se produce, el rescate de Sango. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

No había tiempo de bajarse del caballo, así que Kagome desenvaino su espada y con la punta tomó el medallón, después lo tomó con su mano pero en eso, emergió una luz blanca del mismo medallón y los envolvió tanto a Inu como a Kagome haciéndolos desaparecer, dejando a la niña sin un juguete y la araña sin una presa.

Tanto la princesa del fuego como Inu cayeron en algo acolchonado que les había amortiguado la caída, la joven abrió los ojos enormemente al ver lo que estaba en frente de ella, Inu hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron uno al otro y se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde estamos, Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha

-En el hogar de Sango – respondió aun sorprendida Kagome

El hogar de las hadas y magos, era dentro de un árbol, pequeñas casas colgantes al igual que puentes, algunas hadas pasaban volando a un lado de ellos y se les quedaban viendo, Kagome e Inuyasha comenzaron a caminar, había una pequeña cascada y un lago que rodeaba todo el mundo.

Pequeños hombrecillos hacían flechas con una hoja de árbol.

-Que ingenuos – comentó Inuyasha susurrándole al odio

-¡Cállate! – Ordenó la princesa del fuego – Te van a oír

Pero su orden llegó muy tarde, ya que un hombrecillo se acercó a ellos, era de cabello aguamarina y tenia dos plumas de color rosa, sus ojos negros, sus cejas eran largas y delgadas, tenia alas mas grandes que cualquier otra criatura que habitara allí, su armadura era de acero y del mismo color de su cabello, llevaba una espada hecha con una hoja de árbol, además ese hombrecillo llevaba una corona sobre la cabeza, lo que hacia suponer que era el líder del mundo mágico.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Su pregunta no fue amigable pero tampoco dulce - ¿Y como llegaron aquí?

Al instante un grupo de hombres y hadas los rodearon por completo, Kagome e Inu miraban hacía ambos lados y alguno los apuntaban con lanzas, Inu quiso reír cuando observó las puntas de las lanzas ya que eran de una hoja de árbol, Kagome subió un poco mas la mirada, no solo los apuntaban en tierra sino también hacia arriba, ya que había algunos hombres con unos arcos.

-Hice una pregunta – dijo el hombrecillo llamando la atención de la joven guerrera - ¡Responda!

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Kagome

El líder del mundo mágico hizo una mueca, nunca le gustaba que le contestaran con otra pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Menomaru – respondió finalmente aunque seguía molesto – Y soy el líder de este mundo, ahora díganme ¿Quiénes son y como llegaron aquí? – pero su tono seguía siendo hostil

-Mi nombre es Kagome…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su presentación, Menomaru la interrumpió

-¿Qué haces con ese medallón? – Preguntó señalando el medallón que llevaba Kagome en sus manos - ¿De dónde lo has obtenido?

Era el medallón de Sango, era un objeto que se consideraba valioso entre los que vivían en ese mundo, con el podían entrar y salir por eso lo cuidaban como su propia vida evitando que cayera en las manos equivocadas, si alguno de ellos lo perdía tendría un castigo muy severo.

-Esté medallón es de una amiga – comentó Inuyasha ya molesto

-¿Un caballo que habla? – Menomaru arqueó una de sus largas y delgadas cejas –Nunca había visto eso antes. Extraño

-¿Extraño? – dijo Inu confundido – Extraño tú y todos ustedes

-Inu – lo regañó la joven guerrera – Mas respeto, recuerda que estamos aquí por Sango

-¿Sango, has dicho? – interrumpió el líder del mundo de las hadas sin prestarle atención al insulto de Inu

-Así es– asintió Kagome – Estamos aquí. Es nuestra amiga y hemos venido por ella

-Escucha – Menomaru se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una media sonrisa – En este mundo no tenemos amigos como ustedes, aquí, así que es mejor que regresen por donde han venido, pero no sin antes de entregarme ese medallón que tienes en tus manos – alzó una mano para que Kagome le entregará el objeto

Pero simplemente la joven frunció el cejo, no se iría sin Sango, todos sus esfuerzos por llegar a ese mundo de las hadas no se iban a venir abajo por alguien que se decía ser su líder, si tenia que negociar para llevarse a su pequeña amiga, así lo haría.

Kagome bajó del caballo – No me interesa quien eres, pero una cosa si te voy a decir, no me iré sin ella

-¿Se te olvida que estas en mis dominios? – dijo Menomaru sacando su espada de hoja – Puedo dar la orden de que sean arrestados y llevados a un calabozo

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, si hacían eso ellos corrían en un peligro ya que cuando terminara el efecto de la pócima recuperarían su estatura y destruirían ese mundo, pero también podrían quedar atrapados.

-No querrás eso – la joven guerrera negó con la cabeza – Seamos civilizados ¿Quieres? Tú quieres que dejemos este mundo, pero yo quiero a mi amiga. Así que si me la entregas me iré y no sabrás nunca de nosotros

Menomaru se llevó una mano al mentón, en su mente pasaron un y sin fin de pensamientos, tal vez podría utilizar a esa joven y a un caballo que hablaba para conseguir su propósitos, si ellos atrapaban a ese mal nacido de Mukotsu, él les daría lo que estaban pidiendo, solo si conseguían traerlos, si no, les quitaría ese medallón y pasarían el resto de sus vidas en el calabozo siendo esclavos.

Kagome lo miraba atentamente, si no tomaba una decisión rápido, terminaría el efecto de las pócimas que Naraku les había dado y se produciría una catástrofe.

El líder alzó su mano y Kagome por defensa se puso en guardia y tenso su cuerpo, pero se relajó cuando él ordenaba a sus hombres que bajaran sus armas, esto hizo que la joven arquera una ceja.

-Es mejor discutir este asunto en mi palacio ¿No crees?

Solo tuvo como respuesta de la joven un asentimiento de cabeza, así que Menomaru los guió hacia su castillo, los tres eran seguidos por varios guerreros, Inu miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando y observaba a esos hombres que aun mantenían sus manos en la empuñadora de sus espadas por si ellos intentaban algo.

-Patéticos – dijo negando con la ceja

-Inu – lo regañó la joven guerrera

-Lo siento – susurró – Pero en realidad son patéticos ¿Creen que con esas armas se van a defender?

-Mucho mas de lo que te imaginas – esa fue la voz del líder, quien había escuchado los susurros del caballo – Y no hace falta que susurren, tengo un perfecto oído

-Pero como…- Inu no pudo decir ninguna palabra ya que Kagome le había dado un golpe en las costillas haciéndolo callar – Aush

Llegaron al castillo, pero antes de entrar por la puerta principal, Menomaru se dio la vuelta y observo a los dos intrusos.

-Los animales no pueden entrar al castillo – Informó el líder – Tú mascota se queda afuera

-¿Mascota? – Esto enfureció a Inuyasha y estaba a punto de hacerle ver que no era una mascota – Te demostrare que no soy una mascota

-Inu – volvió a regañarlo Kagome - ¡Ya basta! Espérame aquí

Inuyasha se vio obligado a quedarse afuera mientras observaba a Kagome entrar al castillo seguida de ese hombre, no le gustaba que se quedará sola, si algo le pasaba él no estaría para ayudarla, pero descartó todo eso ya que Kagome no era una mujer muy dócil y se sabía cuidar mas de lo que él creía.

Kagome fue guiada hasta la sala real, en donde se discutían los temas de interés del reino, en ella había una sala rectangular con varias sillas, estaba repleta de los guardias del castillo para evitar que alguien intentara dañar a su rey.

Menomaru tomó asiento el la silla real y le hizo ademán a Kagome de tomar asiento a un lado de él, la joven tragó saliva y por si las dudas mantenía su mano en la empuñadora de su espalda.

-No hace falta que tengas tu mano en la empuñadora de tu espada, tienes mi palabra de que nadie te hará daño

Kagome retiró la mano de su espada, avanzó con paso lento mientras observaba a un guardia que se le quedaba viendo, frunció el cejo ya que esté la observaba como algo extraño, pero no le dio importancia, apartó una silla y tomó asiento a un lado de Menomaru.

-Bien ¿De que quieres hablar? – preguntó la joven

En ese momento entró un hada con una bandeja, llevaba dos tazas y una cafetera, las dejo sobre la mesa y se retiró.

-¿Quieres un poco de té verde? – preguntó Menomaru

-No gracias- negó la joven – Será mejor que terminemos con esto ¿Qué quieres?

-Has dicho que quieres a tu amiga Sango – dijo el líder y Kagome simplemente asintió – Bien, pero para que la puedas recuperar, tienes que escuchar mis condiciones

-¿Tus condiciones? – eso no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, nunca le había gustado que le dieran condiciones, era otro Naraku y eso le molestaba – Estoy harta de escuchar condiciones

-En ese caso olvida a Sango. Fue un gusto conocerte – se levantó de la silla, pero la voz de Kagome lo detuvo

-Está bien. ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones? – preguntó ya resignada

Menomaru esbozó una media sonrisa de triunfo, volvió a tomar asiento para explicarle las condiciones a esa mujer.

-Veras, solo tengo una condición y es que me traigas vivo a Mukotsu ¿Me imagino que has hablado de él?

-Así es- Kagome asintió - ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-Ese hombre ha envenenado a mi gente, si quieres que te entregue a tu amiga, tú entrégame a Mukotsu y todos salimos ganando

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, estaba a un paso de recuperar a su amiga y mas sin embargo no podía hacerlo, no podía pelear contra todos ellos ya que sus armas no eran superiores a la de ella, así que tendría que aceptar el trato … y ¿Si no lo hacia? ¿Si mejor luchaba con cada uno de esos guerreros y hadas? ¿Quién saldría realmente lastimado?

Continuara...

**Hola**

**Bueno aquí con una actualización más, lamento la demora lo que pasa es que no me llegaba mucha inspiración, pero ya estamos de regreso.**

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Kagome se enfrentará con esos seres con tal de rescatar a su amiga?**

**Todo esto y mas, en las manos de mi socio y amigo Gold77, que por cierto, este fic ya esta casi en su recta final así que no se lo pierdan.**

**Nos vemos**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**P e r l a**


	26. Intercambio forzado

**Capítulo 26 : **Intercambios forzados

Kagome no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo como esos hombrecillos iban a atacarla y aunque considere que sus armas se veían fuertes, las de ella eran muy superiores.

- ¿Quieren pelea?-. Los desafió la guerrera desenvainando su espada.

4 hombrecillos, se abalanzaron sobre la valiente guerrera y esta alzó a uno de ellos elevándolo entre sus manos y lo arrojó contra los otros 3, haciéndolos chocar fuertemente contra la pared, otros dos, intentaron atacarla, pero con un valiente movimiento de su espada, Kagome les cortó las lanzas como si fuera mantequilla derretida y luego a otros, otro grupo quiso atacarla, pero Kagome tomó su disco de oro de su cinturón y lo arrojó, provocándoles una herida a los hombrecillos y destrozándoles sus armas. Menomaru estaba estupefacto ante esas acciones, le recordaron a alguien peor no sabía a quien hasta que recordó que esos movimientos eran idénticos a los de la famosa guerrera Midoriko.

- Ella es la hija de la famosa Midoriko, señor-. Musitó la voz quebrada de Sango.

En eso, Kagome giró su cabeza a su derecha y vio a Sango, que era llevada encadenada de manos y con una correa a su cuello, directo a los calabozos oscuros. Kagome al verla se horrorizó y quiso liberarla, pero los guardias se pusieron delante de ella impidiéndole el paso, pero cuando Kagome se disponía a atacarlos con toda su furia, Menomaru dio la voz de alto.

- ¡Alto!. ¿Explícame como es que tu eres la hija de la gran guerrera Midoriko?. Y ahora que te miro, vistes igual que ella, con esa pechera y minifalda de puntas metálica-. Expresó Menomaru.

- Así es, era mi madre. ¿Y tu como sabes de ella?-. Preguntó Kagome.

- Por que mató al General Ginkotsu, el monstruo de metal mitad humano, mitad robot-. Comentó Menomaru los por que la conocía.

- Si, así me dijo mi abuela-. Dijo Kagome guardando sus armas.

Menomaru hizo una señal y sus guardias, recobraron su compostura y de paso, debieron ir por armas nuevas ya que Kagome les destrozó las de ellos, volvió a tomar asiento en su trono e hizo una seña para que Sango se presente ante el, escoltada por los guardias, Kagome la observaba con ansias de liberarla, pero su instinto, le decía que Menomaru no era un rival fácil, era evidente que aunque sea de un mundo de hadas, por algo era el rey.

- Sango, ¿Aseguras que esta mujer es la hija de la gran guerrera Midoriko?-. Preguntó Menomaru.

- Si, majestad-. Respondió tibiamente el hadita. - Kagome fue capaz de enfrentarse a todo un ejército de bandidos, incluso a robots más fuertemente armados que ella, majestad-.

Menomaru estaba que no entraba en si de asombro, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una mujer tan joven sea tan fuerte y valiente para enfrentarse a bandidos más poderosos que ella e incluso enfrentarse a robots más fuertemente armados, conociendo las armas que estos tienen?. Menomaru hizo pasar al frente a Sango, esta hizo una reverencia ante su rey y Menomaru tocó la frente del hadita y usando sus poderes telequinéticos, creó una visualización de lo que Sango, vivió al lado de Kagome, la valiente guerrera del fuego.

Al rato, Menomaru liberó a Sango de la hipnosis y ordenó llevarla a su celda, pese a que Kagome quiso evitarlo, pero Menomaru, pacíficamente lo evitó y volvió a hacerle la propuesta a Kagome.

- Si prometes traerme a Mukotsu, el envenenador. Te entregaré a Sango, si no, no habrá trato ni liberación-. Dijo firmemente el peliverde.

- Esto que haces es sanguinario y cruel. ¡¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tu misma gente?-. Protestó la guerrera fuertemente.

- Ella nunca debió salir sin permiso de nuestro mundo y hacer lo que hizo con tu mascota-. Respondió Menomaru medio con sorna.

- En primer lugar, si no hubiera sido por la valiente ayuda de la hadita, Inuyasha hubiera muerto y segundo no le digas mascota, es mi caballo-. Rezongó la guerrera.

- De acuerdo, pero ese es el cambio. Me traes a Mukotsu, yo te entrego a Sango y lamento el trato, pero entiende que aquí nos defendemos de quienes nos atacan, pese a que somos un pueblo muy pacífico-. Explicó Menomaru.

- No te preocupes. Y si quieres a Mukotsu, lo tendrás en una pieza, aunque puede que tenga algunos magullones si se resiste-. Dijo Kagome con sonrisa desafiante.

Menomaru asintió y Kagome salió del palacio y se dirigió donde estaba Inu, que se había recostado y con muchos aldeanos rodeándolo, ya que nunca vieron un ejemplar de esos en su mundo.

- Menos mal que llegas, ya no aguantaba a estos pesados-. Rezongó Inu.

- Lo mismo digo, pero ya cierra el pico. Debemos ir a nuestro mundo inmediatamente e ir por Mukotsu-. Dijo Kagome acomodando la montura de su caballo.

- ¿A buscar a quien?-. Preguntó Inu medio asombrado.

- ¿Estás sordo?. Dije claramente a Mukotsu-. Respondió Kagome mirándolo cara a cara.

- Se quien es. Es un envenenador peligrosísimo-. Respondió Inu.

- Me alegro que sepas quien es, por que iremos a su caza-. Dijo firmemente la guerrera.

Kagome, le dio unas palmaditas suaves en el hocico de Inu y luego lo acarició. Fue atrás de el y se subió en el. Tomó las riendas y fueron hacia el lugar por donde llegaron. Pero Inu le recordó algo que hizo recapacitar a Kagome y que podría retrasar su regreso.

- Oye, ¿te pusiste a pensar que afuera podrían estar esperándonos esa niña y el arácnido?-. Preguntó Inu casi medio irónicamente.

- ¡Maldición!-. Masculló la guerrera. – Es verdad-.

- ¿Qué haremos?-. Preguntó el equino negro.

- Nos arriesgamos, total, tengo la pócima para agrandarnos en caso de emergencia-. Le respondió Kagome palmeándole el costado derecho.

- ¡Ay!-. Se quejó Inu.

- Oye, no seas llorón. Apenas te di una palmadita-. Dijo Kagome riendo incrédula.

- Me quejo por que cierta niña que tengo montada encima mío, me dio un golpe en mis pobres costillas, solo por que me defendí de que me digan mascota-. Rezongó despectivamente Inu.

- ¡Ay!, lo siento. Pero debía evitar que sigas abriendo tu bocota o no íbamos a salir de aquí. Pero ahora debemos regresar, prepárate-. Ordenó Kagome.

La valiente guerrera, tomó el medallón de Sango y pronunció las palabras mágicas y este comenzó a brillar y al instante, una luz los envolvió y regresaron a su mundo y para su mala suerte estaban la niña y el arácnido, pero lejos de ellos. Los 2 avanzaron lentamente entre los pastizales y se escondieron, Kagome miró si antiguo reloj de bolsillo y vio que solo faltaba un minuto para que regresen a su tamaño normal.

Cumplido el tiempo, ambos recuperaron su tamaño normal y pudieron salir nuevamente a su vida habitual y a buscar a su enemigo más avezado, el envenenador Mukotsu.

Kagome avanzó hacia donde estaba la niña que pretendió capturarla y se sorprendió al ver que esa niña era Rin, que andaba buscando hierbas medicinales, pero Inu las olió, ya que iba a hacer la travesura de querer comérselas, pero al olerlas se percató de un olor nauseabundo y fuerte.

- Oye, niña. Estas hierbas tienen un olor tremendo y apestoso, son plantas medicinales para hacer venenos contra insectos-. Dijo Inu con gesto de asco.

- ¿Es verdad eso, Rin?-. Preguntó Kagome.

- Si, Kagome-. Respondió la niña. – Es que verás. En nuestro hogar de niños, un hombre malvado, nos ha tomado prisioneros, es asqueroso y feo y amenazó con envenenarnos a todos-. Dijo Rin.

A Kagome esos comentarios le bastaron para saber quien era ese sujeto, Mukotsu les había facilitado la tarea de buscarlo y ahora la había hecho buena, puesto que el hogar de niños desahuciados, estaba bajo en control de un loco asesino envenenador. Kagome se puso tan furiosa que le dijo a Rin que suba con ella arriba de Inu, pero antes le sacó la canastilla con las plantas venenosas, sacó su espada y cortó el canasto en varios pedacitos y partieron hacia el hogar de niños pobres, donde estaba ese loco espantoso.

Al llegar, Kagome e Inu, pudieron escuchar los gritos desesperados de Eri y Shima, pidiendo socorro ya que ese sátiro envenenador, quería propasarse con ellas. Kagome se bajó rápidamente de Inu y le dijo a Rin que se quede con el, la valiente guerrera, desenvainó su espada sagrada del cáliz y corrió hacia el hogar de niños, pateó la puerta y la abrió de una y cuando entró al salón comedor, vio una escena desagradable. Shima estaba abrazada a unos 5 niños, que estaban llorando y aterrados y a Mukotsu sobre una mesa y encima de una mujer, que era Eri y estaba totalmente desnuda y llorando, la pretendía violar y delante de un pequeño grupo de niños, por suerte los demás niños, habían podido huir a la farmacia de Tsubaki, quien también sufrió el saqueo por parte de ese loco despiadado, el hombre era gordo y medio chaparro, era pelado y de ojos redondos y medio achinados, era bastante feo y espantoso y su boca era casi desdentada.

Kagome, al ver esa escena, se enardeció tanto, que se abalanzó sobre Mukotsu y le pegó tal puñetazo que lo bajó de encima de Eri y esta aprovechó a tomar un mantel y cubrirse su cuerpo desnudo, Kagome la miró preocupada.

- ¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó la guerrera.

Eri apenas asintió, estaba llorando de pánico y miedo y aferró más el mantel a su cuerpo y se puso junto a los pobres y aterrados niños que estaban con Shima, eso enfureció más a Kagome, quien miró ferozmente a Mukotsu y se lanzó sobre el.

- Pagarás por esto, maldita escoria asqueroso-. Masculló furiosa la guerrera.

- A ver su puedes conmigo, jujuju-. Rió maliciosamente el hombre.

Kagome aferró fuertemente su espada a sus manos y concentró toda su enfurecida atención en Mukotsu, quien tenía una especie de mochila de madera a su espalda y llena de frascos de venenos, en eso Kagome vio que iba a sacar uno para atacarla, pero afuera Inu sintió un terrible olor a bromo y supo que habrá problemas allí dentro, mientras tanto, Kagome se puso en guardia y cuando Mukotsu estaba sacando el envase del bromo venenoso, Kagome se abalanzó sobre el con toda su furia, la guerrera estaba terriblemente furiosa y eso podía hacer que mate a Mukotsu, pero se olvidaba de algo, había prometido llevar a Mukotsu en una pieza a Menomaru para que ellos mismos lo juzguen y condenen a la sentencia que merece, pero como se dijo, Kagome estaba tan furiosa y enardecida que era capaz de todo. ¿Qué pasará en esa batalla?, intervendrá Inu para salvar a su ama?.


	27. Una verdad descubierta

**Capítulo 27 : **Una verdad descubierta

Mukotsu, al ver que Kagome iba a atacarlo, sacó de su mochila de madera, un frasco de un veneno llamado bromo y lo estrelló cerca de Kagome y unas gotas cayeron en su cuerpo y aspiró su aroma. En un principio, se sintió mareada y como si su garganta se tornara áspera y seca. Así que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y con mareos y pasó nuevamente la ataque, simplemente no había tiempo para meditarlo, Kagome dio un saltó en medialuna por encima de Mukotsu y le asestó un fuerte golpe con su mano derecha estirada en la nuca de Mukotsu, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de los niños, Eri y Shima. Kagome miró a Eri y se le acercó envainando su espada.

- ¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó la guerrera inclinándose de rodillas ante su amiga.

- Si, Kagome. Estoy bien gracias a ti-. Gimoteó Eri.

- Bien. Ve a vestirte, que yo me encargaré de llevar a su sitio a este criminal envenenador y ver si Inu está bien-. Dijo sonriente la guerrera.

A Eri, le pareció raro ver sonreír a Kagome, puesto que es de carácter tan fuerte y duro, que muy pocas veces se la ve estirar la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba. Súbitamente vio que Kagome tomó a Mukotsu y le ensartó tal puñetazo que lo dejó más desmayado que antes y salió hacia fuera y vio a Inu comiendo unos damascos de lo más tranquilo, Kagome llegó a el arrastrando a Mukotsu como un costal de papas y enfadada regañó a Inu.

- Si sigues comiendo de esa manera, te volverás tan gordo que parecerás un globo-. Dijo Kagome dejando en el suelo a Mukotsu.

- Pues tenía hambre-. Dijo Inu escupiendo los carozos de los damascos.

- Deja de comer y prepárate, regresaremos al mundo de las hadas a dejar a este costal de basura y terminar de una vez con esto y rescatar a Sango-. Dijo Kagome.

Kagome cargó a Mukotsu en Inu y luego subió en el, pero casi trastabilla y se cae, pero se acomodó bien y partieron hacia el árbol sagrado donde estaba el portal al mundo de las hadas. Kagome se sentía un poco mareada debido a los gases del bromo que la afectaron un poco, pero con el correr de los minutos, se sentía cada vez peor y si no consumía una medicina que la cure, podría hasta morir y acabar su joven vida.

Cuando llegaron al árbol sagrado de las hadas, Kagome sacó los tubos donde estaba la pócima que los encogía y casi se le cae al suelo, pero sus reflejos, aunque algo débiles, evitaron el desastre de que se rompan los tubos de ensayo y se pierda todo.

- ¿Estas segura que estas bien?. Te escuché gemir mucho de dolor y como si estuvieras mareada-. Dijo Inu preocupado.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien y gracias por preocuparte, pero mejor dejemos a esta basura acá y acabemos de una vez con esto-. Dijo Kagome mientras encogía de tamaño.

Así, cuando los tres estuvieron bien pequeños, Kagome pronunció las palabras mágicas y el medallón brilló y pasaron al mundo de las hadas, pero ni bien lo hicieron, un disparo láser impactó cerca de Inu, dejándolo inconsciente y desmayado. Kagome medio mareada, giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio a tres robots gladiadores que estaban causando caos dentro del mundo de las hadas y ahora los atacaban a ellos.

Kagome sacó su espada y con un efecto bumerang, la aventó hacia los robots, destrozando sus armas y haciendo que su espada retorne a su mano una vez que logró su cometido. Pero al seguir luchando, sus energías se agotaban y ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Así que tomó de su pequeña bolsita que llevaba en su cinto, 3 granadas que había robado de la base de Naraku y las arrojó donde estaban los robots, provocando la destrucción de estos y que la onda expansiva la desmaye del todo, mientras Inu seguía herido. Kagome quedó desmayada, pero alguien se acercó a ella y la llevó a un sitio seguro.

Más tarde, Menomaru, vio que la valiente guerrera, recuperaba el conocimiento y se acercó a ella, Kagome estaba algo mareada, el bromo la afectó mucho. Trató de levantarse, pero la anestesia se lo impedía y no vio a Inu, si no que estaba en una cama y en lo que parecía ser una sala de asistencia médica en el mundo de las hadas. La batalla contra los robots Gladiadores, la dejó exhausta. Pudo ver a Menomaru a su lado.

- Vaya, veo que recobraste el sentido. Estuviste muchas horas inconsciente-. Dijo Menomaru sonriente pero algo serio.

-¿Cuantas horas estuve inconsciente?-. Preguntó Kagome.

- Más o menos unas 3 horas desde que te encontré entre lo que parecían ser unos robots destruidos-. Le respondió Menomaru

-¿Dónde está Inu? - preguntó la guerrera por su caballo

- Está en nuestro centro de asistencia para mascotas. Está en estado muy delicado, estaba herido y afectado por el veneno de Mukotsu. Parece que lo exigiste mucho. Realmente me doy cuenta que pese a todo, eres bastante inmadura para ser una guerrera eficiente-. Dijo Menomaru dándole la espalda.

-¿Inmadura? - dijo la guerrera un poco molesta, nadie le llamaba así, no era inmadura, se levantó de la cama un poco débil - Yo no soy inmadura

- Es mejor que te quedes en la cama, niña. Estas bajo efecto de anestesia y no te preocupes por tus armas, están en el armario que tienes en la esquina. - Dijo Menomaru volteando a verla. - Respecto a tu inmadurez. Me cuesta creer que eres la hija de Midoriko. ¿Qué edad tienes?-. Inquirió saber.

-18 años y desde luego que no soy inmadura - sin hacerle caso, Kagome camino hasta el armario para sacar sus armas y su ropa, tanto ella como Inu debían salir de ese lugar y regresar a su estado normal

- Vaya que eres terca. Estas curándote y quieres seguir peleando. ¿Acaso tienes cuentas pendientes?-. Dijo Menomaru sarcástico-.¿Y nada más tienes 18 años?. Ja! Y aún así peleas?. Es evidente que tu abuela te entrenó bien. Lástima que tus padres nunca supieron que te convertirías en una guerrera, menos tu padre-.

Kagome frunció el cejo ¿Acaso él sabía quién era su padre?

-¿T-tú sabes quien fue mi padre? - preguntó la joven

Menomaru se arrimó a la ventana y miró el nublado cielo. al fondo se podían ver las tenues luces de relámpagos. Era evidente que si lo conocía y sabía quién era, pero no respondió a la respuesta de Kagome, eso la enchinchó bastante.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿Quien fue mi padre?

Menomaru la miró - La ayuda que has recibido, no fue en vano. Tu padre te abandonó una vez que murió tu madre. Huyó sin saber adónde y ha regresado sin previo aviso después de tanto tiempo-. Respondió Menomaru seriamente.

El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza, sabía bien que su padre la había abandonado, pero desconocía el hecho de que él había regresado.

-¿Está aquí?

- En efecto-. Respondió Menomaru. - Pero créeme que podría afectarte mucho el volver a verlo, aunque ya lo has hecho en innumerables ocasiones-.

-¿Hecho?

- Si. Lo has visto muchas veces y hasta te ha ayudado-. Le dijo el peliverde Esbozando una sonrisa medio diabólica. - Tu padre es Naraku-. Reveló finalmente.

Kagome frunció el cejo, de pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor se volvía gris, se dejó caer sobre la cama, no podía creer que ese maldito fuera su padre, ese hombre el cual no confiaba mucho, tal vez si la ayudaba, pero lo hacía para sacar provecho de la situación.

-¡MIENTES, ESE HOMBRE NO PUEDE SER MI PADRE, NOO! - estalló en un grito la joven guerrera, no podía creerlo, nunca lo haría

Menomaru se acercó a Kagome y puso 2 dedos en su frente y cerró sus ojos y al rato, Kagome sintió un trance que le hizo recordar. Pudo ver que lo que le dijo Menomaru era cierto. vio la imagen de Naraku y Midoriko, sus padres teniéndola en brazos cuando ella era apenas un bebé, eso era 4 días antes de que su madre muriera por el enfrentamiento con el General Ginkotsu y su hijo malvado Renkotsu quienes la mataron y huyeron y Naraku, que le había vendido fusiles a los bandidos, se dio cuenta de su error y por esa razón decidió huir , pero fue atacado por los bandidos y estos lo lastimaron mucho y le amputaron un brazo y ese mismo día, conoció a esos robots que habían venido a invadir la tierra y lo llevaron en su nave y con el correr del tiempo lo nombraron su comandante y Naraku así fue como abandonó a su hija y a su moribunda esposa. Menomaru finalizó el secreto y la miró. Kagome estaba a punto de llorar, estaba furiosa.

- Ahora me crees?-. Preguntó Menomaru socarronamente. - Se que es duro que haya regresado después de 18 años. Pero debías saber la verdad-.

Kagome miró al hombre que tenía enfrente de ella - Hubiera sido mejor seguir ignorando quien fue mi padre...

- Es evidente que intentas evadir la realidad. Mejor acuéstate y deja tus caprichos de lado. Es mejor que despejes tu mente y te sigas recuperando-. Dijo Menomaru y salió de la habitación.

Menomaru, se dirigía hacia su salón principal, donde daría el veredicto de Mukotsu, para que este sea condenado por sus crímenes en el mundo de las hadas, ya había recobrado el conocimiento, luego del feroz golpe que le asestó Kagome antes de llevarlo, Menomaru tomó asiento en su trono y en el momento en que iba a dar el dictamen, uno de sus guardias se le acercó e hizo una reverencia ante su amo.

- Disculpe, majestad, el caballo que está en el centro de atención de mascotas, ya no respira-. Dijo el guardia apenado.

- Jijijij-. Rió Mukotsu maliciosamente. – Nadie resiste a mis venenos y menos cuando pelea tan fuerte y duro, me alegro que esos robots hayan matado a ese caballo y pronto será el fin de esa guerrera-. Agregó el envenenador.

Pero antes de que haga algo o se haga, se escuchó un estridente y aterrador rechinar del filo de una espada, salir de su vaina y casi sin previo aviso, la cabeza de Mukotsu se separó de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo rodando hasta los pies de quien fue su verdugo. Menomaru levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Kagome con su espada en mano y con esta llena de sangre. Su mirada denotaba furia, odio y dolor y sería mejor que nadie le reclame nada o podía terminar como Mukotsu. La enfurecida guerrera, avanzó hacia el hombrecillo guardia y lo tomó del cuello de su túnica y lo levantó poniéndolo cara a cara con el colérico rostro de Kagome.

- ¿Dónde está ese centro de asistencia que tienen?-. Preguntó Kagome con un tono liviano pero gélido y que provocaba calambres de solo oírlo.

- Yo te llevaré, pero no le hagas nada-. Dijo Menomaru.

Kagome soltó al hombrecillo y siguió a Menomaru hacia el centro de asistencia para mascotas que ellos tenían y pudo ver a Inu finalmente. Y tal cual como dijo aquel guardia, Inu no se movía ni nada. Una lágrima, surcó el delicado rostro de la guerrera y su furia se incrementó de tal manera, que en ese momento, era capaz de acabar ella sola con todo el mundo de las hadas, pero no lo hizo, sin embargo dejó un mensaje a Menomaru.

- Iré a mi mundo. Preparen a mi caballo y a Sango, me llevaré a ambos y no me hagas perder tiempo, por que estoy tan furiosa, que podría acabar con todos ustedes-. Amenazó la guerrera.

Sin escrutar excusas, Menomaru ordenó liberar a Sango y entregarle a Inu a Kagome. esta lo cargó en una camilla rodante que fabricó con materiales que sacó de los destruidos robots gladiadores y partió a su mundo, al cual retornó su tamaño normal al beber la pócima que la vuelve así y siguió su camino.

Sango no se animaba a decirle nada ni a preguntarle nada, ya que Kagome andaba con un silencio que daba miedo, pero cuando vio que se dirigían a la base de Naraku, Sango se atemorizó, pero siguió a Kagome. Era hora de aclarar algunas cosas pendientes, La valiente guerrera del fuego, debía hablar con quien es su padre y exigirle muchas explicaciones. ¿Qué ocurrirá en esa confrontación entre padre e hija?. Pero en su mente había otra cosa fija y era asesinar al líder de los bandidos o sea a Renkotsu y vengar a su madre.

Continuará.

Hola todos y todas:

Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí un nuevo capítulo de la valiente guerrera Kagome. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Kagome sabe la verdad de quien es su padre y que pasó con la muerte de su madre?. Podrá confrontar a su padre y de paso cumplir su venganza de matar alk líder de los bandidos, Renkotsu?. Averígüenlo próximamente. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).

PD : Este capítulo, le tocaba a Perla (Black Pearl 008). Pero no anda de buen ánimo y por lo tanto, decidí que el fic de la guerrera, lo acabaré yo. Espero que su tristeza no dure mucho. Adio y suerte


	28. Un reencuentro familiar

**Capítulo 28: **Un reencuentro familiar

Antes de entrar a la base, Kagome miró a Sango y le ordenó que se quedara con Inu ya que él aun no reaccionaba, en primer lugar la hadita se negó pero después tuvo que obedecer a Kagome, ya que ella sabía que padre e hija debían hablar en privado para arreglar sus diferencias y sobre todo aclarar las dudas del pasado.

Pero muy a pesar en el estado en que se encontraba Inu, él no quería dejar sola a Kagome ni un momento.

-No pienso dejarte ir sola – dijo – Y no me quedaré aquí

-No estoy pidiendo tu permiso, es más bien una orden. Tú te quedas aquí con Sango y punto final

En ese momento unos robots se acercaron a ellos y le hicieron un poco de burla a Inu, y antes de que él pudiera contestarles, Kagome le cerró el hocico.

-Si abres el hocico, te lo coso

Inu gruñó por sus adentros y tuvo que verse obligado a callar aun y cuando las burlas por parte de esos robots lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

Fue guida por uno de los robots hasta la oficina privada de Naraku, en cuanto la vio sabía que algo había cambiado en la joven, pues su expresión decía mucho.

-Veo que has regresado del mundo mágico – comentó desde su escritorio

Kagome avanzó hacia él y tomó asiento en una silla.

-¿Te sorprende verme pronto? – preguntó la joven, aguardando el momento adecuado para comenzar con el cuestionario que se había formulado en la mente

-No me sorprende, después de todo eres hija…- guardó silencio antes de pronunciar el nombre de su madre

-Después de todo soy hija de Midoriko – la guerrera terminó la frese por él, y ese fue el momento oportuno, en donde se abría una puerta - ¿Sabes? Estando en el mundo mágico me entere de cosas que desconocía

-¿Ah sí? – Preguntó un poco nervioso Naraku, deseando que no supiera quién era o es su padre -¿Y de qué te enteraste?

-Así es – Kagome asintió - ¿De verdad quieres saberlo o no te lo imaginas….PADRE?

Naraku abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar como lo llama Kagome, su hija.

-Oh!...así que después de todo Menomaru soltó todo lo que tenía que decir. Es un traidor

-Yo no lo pienso así – dijo furiosa, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que su "padre" tenía gran culpa en la muerte de su madre – Porque gracias a él me di cuenta de cosas que desconocía

-Sea lo que te haya dicho es mentira – trató de desmentir lo que el rey del mundo mágico le había dicho a Kagome

-Pues digamos que no me lo dijo, sino que….me lo mostró

Naraku abrió la boca solo para volverla a cerrar, ya que estaba consciente de que Menomaru tenía el poder de ver más allá del pasado y si Kagome había visto TODO, no había nada que hacer y ni que decir.

-Viste…

-Vi todo – lo interrumpió la joven – Vi a mi madre contigo, me vi a mi misma, vi como la traicionabas al venderle esas armas a Ginkotsu – estalló en una furia total

-Nunca tuve idea de que fuera a usarlas en contra de ella

-Pero al final lo hizo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la traicionaste de esa manera? ¿Fue tu ambición?

-Te lo repito, nunca tuve idea de que fuera capaz de hacer eso, pero después de que me di cuenta del gran error que cometí decidí huir

-Cobarde - lo acusó la joven

-Si – asintió él – Fui un cobarde, pero no podía permanecer a tu lado sabiendo que fui el responsable de la muerte de tu madre ¿Qué habrías hecho, si vivieras a mi lado y al pasar del tiempo te darías cuenta de toda la verdad?

-Te habría odiado mucho más de lo que te odio en estos momentos, de lo único que me avergüenzo en estos momentos es de ser tu hija – Kagome se levantó de la silla y miró a ese hombre – Las cosas siguen igual, haré como que nunca supe nada, las cosas entre tú y yo serán iguales, serás un desconocido y mi enemigo a la vez

Kagome se levantó de la silla y se retiró de la oficina a pasos agigantados, si seguía ahí, era posible que ella misma haga pedazos toda la base, aunque haya miles de robots y armas potentes que custodien la inmensa fortaleza.

Mientras, en su oficina, Naraku se sentó muy despacio en su asiento y apoyando sus codos en su escritorio, se tomó su cabeza, ahora su hija, sabe toda la verdad gracias a Menomaru, que le reveló toda la verdad acerca de la muerte de Midoriko, su esposa y madre de Kagome.

-Espero algún día puedas perdonarme, hija-. Murmuró Naraku tristemente.

Kagome salió de la base, mientras observaba como un grupo de robots, se preparaban con equipo de mineros y 3 carruajes que llevaban un lanzador de misiles de gran tamaño y los cuales llevaban sujetos 2 de ellos, eso le llamó enormemente la atención.

-¿Dónde piensan ir con eso?-. Preguntó la guerrera.

-Si quieres saberlo, háblalo con tu padre, no con nosotros-. Respondió el robot líder de mala gana.

Kagome lo miró iracunda, sabía que pese a ser una guerrera formidable y capaz de derrotar ejércitos enteros, en este caso no iba a poder contra los miles de robots de la base, así que prefirió guardarse en el molde y quedarse con la intriga, pero no fue así, ella sabía perfectamente donde había montañas para que se haga minería y extraer buenas piedras preciosas y otros objetos de valor. Fue hasta donde estaba Sango y le pidió que lleve a Inu a casa, pero para sorpresa de Kagome, Inu ya no estaba con ella.

-Sango. ¿Dónde está Inu?-. Preguntó la guerrera desesperada.

-En la base, esos robots se lo llevaron dentro-. Susurró el hadita asustada.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Kagome en tono gélido.

-Es que,… aseguraron que tendrían los mejores equipos médicos para curarlo y por eso no me rehusé-. Dijo el hadita Sango tímidamente.

Kagome se tomó el rostro y se masajeó la cara. Era evidente que su padre, iba a tratar de hacer todo lo posible por que lo perdone, pero sabiendo la sangre fría que tiene Kagome iba a ser medio difícil que la valiente guerrera cambie su actitud respecto a él. Sin dudarlo, regresó a la base y Sango junto a ella. El grupo de robots mineros, no había partido aún y quizá lo hagan mañana temprano y allí estará ella para seguirlos.

Naraku, al saber que captó la atención de su hija, fue directamente a la sala donde Inu estaba internado, a sabiendas de que la valiente guerrera iría para allá y sus cálculos eran los correctos, Kagome y Sango, entraron a la sala donde Inu estaba en una camilla hermética tipo cápsula y en donde un cristal transparente, dejaba verlo, Naraku no esgrimió palabra alguna ni mucho menos Kagome, que pese a todo quería agradecer lo hecho.

-Procure que se ponga bien-. Dijo Kagome sin mirarlo.

-No te preocupes, cuento con un buen servicio médico, se pondrá bien-. Dijo Naraku en el mismo tono y sin mirarla. – Pídele a mis robots, que te muestren tu camarote-.

-Claro-. Respondió escuetamente la guerrera.- Y… Gracias…por todo-. Musitó tímidamente.

-De nada-. Murmuró Naraku yéndose de la sala.

Más tarde, Kagome regresaba del mercado donde fue a hacer algunas compras y escoltada por 5 de los robots de Naraku y aunque tuvo percances con algunos bandidos que quisieron asaltar el mercado del pueblo, todo lo demás transcurrió sin problemas. Los robots de Naraku poco pudieron intervenir en esto y fueron testigos de la increíble fuerza que tiene esa mujer y en como ella sola pudo con 7 bandidos, de los cuales solo 3 pudieron escapar.

A la noche, Naraku estaba asomado por el balcón que daba a su oficina, aquella noche cálida y de luna llena, le trajo enormes recuerdos de cuando era totalmente humano y el estar junto a su esposa, aquella valiente guerrera como Kagome y de la que aún tiene gratos recuerdos.

-Espero puedas perdonarme, amor mío-. Susurró Naraku mirando el medallón que llevaba en su cuello y con una foto de Midoriko. – Espero algún día poder acompañarte allá arriba.

-Pues espero que esas palabras no se cumplan-. Siseó la voz de Kagome.

-Qué más quisiera que estar al lado de mi esposa. Qué más quisiera-. Susurró Naraku.

-¿Y qué hay de mi?. Olvidas que tienes una hija?-. Preguntó Kagome con furia triste.

Naraku volteó dándole la espalda a su hija y bajó su cabeza, apoyó sus manos en la cornisa del balcón y un sollozo se escuchó salir de él. Kagome tragó aire y por primera vez en sus 18 años, se animó a apoyar una mano en su padre. Tocó su hombro y lo incitó a que voltee a mirarlo. Naraku no pudo contenerse y abrazó fuertemente a su hija, la cual no se resistió y también, aunque lentamente, abrazó a su padre. No sabía por qué. Pero un calor de familia, empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, era algo que no se explicaba porque, pero que quería volver a sentir.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó con los primeros rayos del alba. Nuevamente, el día había amanecido nublado y con pronóstico de lluvias tras varios días de que no pasaba ello. Salió perezosamente de la cama, se puso una bata para tapar su desnudo cuerpo y vio que los robots estaban preparando sus equipos de mineros y se aprestaban a salir a la misión. Rápidamente se aseó, se vistió y justo en ese instante, uno de los robots la detuvo.

-Su padre la espera en el gran salón-. Invitó el centinela mecánico.

Kagome fue hasta allí y vio servida una gran mesa con un rico desayuno y por primera vez, padre e hija, desayunarán juntos y eso que la valiente guerrera, juró que ese hombre con el cual comparte ahora la mesa, sería su acérrimo enemigo de por vida, pero sabiendo el lazo familiar que tiene, por alguna extraña razón no puede y eso lo hizo saber durante la charla.

-¿Dónde irán tus robots con ese equipo de minería?-. Inquirió saber la guerrera.

-A buscar piedras de ambarita. Las necesito para un proyecto-. Respondió su padre.- Debo ir-.

-Deja, iré yo. Sé que estas planeando algo y quiero saber que es. Además, no quiero que cumplas tu promesa-. Dijo severamente Kagome.

Naraku, no tuvo más opción que aceptar y así, Kagome partió con los 12 robots mineros hacia las minas donde se llevarán a cabo las excavaciones. Sin embargo, ojos perversos, seguían los movimientos de la valiente guerrera y los mineros mecánicos. Renkotsu pensó que esta vez obtendría la espada de la valiente guerrera del fuego y no parará hasta conseguirlo. ¿Logrará Kagome culminar su misión sin contratiempo?. Sin embargo, ella ignoraba que su padre, la había seguido hasta las montañas donde se hará la mina. ¿Qué pasará?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Sentimos la enorme demora que hemos ocasionado. Pero aquí les dejamos el capítulo 28 y un capítulo en el que padre e hija han tenido su encuentro y aunque Naraku quiera irse al otro mundo con su amada esposa, su hija quiere impedirlo. ¿Podrá impedirlo? Y qué pasará con Renkotsu?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, escritos por Gold 77 y Black Pearl 008. Arrivederchi

PD. Se acerca el final

Gold 77 y Black Pearl 008


	29. La amargura de una guerrera

**Capítulo 29: **La amargura de una guerrera

Sin previo aviso, los robots centuriones, se pusieron firmes y en 2 filas como si esperaran a su líder supremo y así era, Kagome se detuvo y al voltear a sus espaldas, pudo percatarse que era así, Naraku los estaba siguiendo.

-¿Papá, que haces aquí?-. Preguntó Kagome con fastidio. – Creí haberte dicho que permanezcas en la base junto a tus robots, donde estarás más protegido-.

-Creo que ignoras algo, jovencita. Yo soy el cerebro de la construcción de esa mina y además has olvidado algo-. Respondió Naraku mirándola con sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó la guerrera cruzada de brazos.

-Que yo tengo los planos-. Respondió su padre mostrándole un maletín grande.

Kagome lanzó un leve gruñido y no tuvo más remedio que ir acompañada de su padre, mientras Renkotsu, los seguía a la distancia y sin que los robots escoltas puedan percatarse de su presencia y poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Horas más tarde, los robots ya estaban trabajando en el interior de la mina y sustrayendo ese mineral que necesitaban para la fabricación de sus misiles, mientras, Naraku y Kagome estaban en un sector apartado de la boca de la entraba a la mina subterránea y manteniendo lo que podía decirse una charla con mezcla de discusión.

-¿Dime por qué?. Porque estas tan obsesionado en querer acabar con tu vida, papá-. Preguntó la guerrera al borde del estallo.

-Ya te lo dije. No puedo perdonarme la muerte de tu madre y quien era mi amada esposa. Por mi estúpida codicia de pirata, he acabado con lo que más apreciaba en mi vida-. Respondió Naraku agarrándose su frente.

-Al menos trata de recordarla con algo valioso que te ha dejado. ¡Yo!, o sea tu hija-. Dijo Kagome señalándose y mirándolo con ojos lacrimosos.

-Créeme, para mi eres lo más preciado, pero llevaba años sin verte y pensé que ya ni me recordarías y me odiarías a muerte-. Susurró Naraku.

-Pues todo llega a saberse en esta vida. Tarde o temprano iba a saber que eras mi padre y desde luego ocurrió, gracias a que volviste a la tierra. Y si, te odio bastante por la muerte de mi adorada madre, quien me dejó algo valioso como su espada y fue mi abuela quien me entrenó para ser lo que soy ahora-. Comentó la guerrera.

-¿cómo están mis suegros?-. Preguntó Naraku tenso.

-Pues créeme que si supieran que estas aquí, puedes apostar que querrían matarte o freírte en aceite hirviendo-. Respondió la pelinegra cruzada de brazos.

-No los culpo-. Suspiró Naraku.

-Pero al menos, yo te odiaré, pero me alegra saber que al menos, pude volver a verte, papá-. Dijo Kagome acercándose a él.

Naraku agachó su cabeza y nuevamente, volvieron a abrazarse en un enorme abrazo de padre e hija. Kagome deseaba que esto siga de por vida, pero sabiendo lo que es su padre, no lo aceptarían en la tierra, ni menos en el castillo Windsor. Además, Kagome sabe que debe haber miles de caza recompensas tras de él, aunque tenga ese enorme ejército de robots tras de si y a sus órdenes. Súbitamente, una enorme explosión los hace separar y al mirar a la mina, pudieron ver que la entrada estaba bloqueada por enormes piedras y los robots atrapados dentro de ella.

Kagome elevó un poco su mirada hacia la cima del risco donde estaba la mina y pudo ver al causante del derrumbe.

-¡Renkotsu!-. Masculló la guerrera desenvainando su espada.

-¿Lista para entregarme ese tesoro que llevas en tus manos, pequeña?-. Preguntó Renkotsu en tono exigente.

-Será mejor que cierres la boca o acá mismo te corto en dos-. Gruñó la guerrera enfadada.

-Mejor que dejes sola a mi hija o te arrepentirás-. Masculló Naraku poniéndose delante de Kagome para protegerla.

-Que tierno. Papito vino a defender a su hija-. Rió Renkotsu con maldad y sarcasmo.

En el momento en que Naraku iba a sacar su arma, Renkotsu sacó su pistola y efectuó un disparo que dio en el pulmón derecho de Naraku y este cayó al suelo ante una compungida Kagome que vio caer herido a su padre.

-¡PAPÁAAA!-. Gritó la guerrera desesperada.

-¡Jajaja!-. Rió Renkotsu. -Eso le enseñará a ese bobo a no entrometerse y ahora dame tu espada, mocosa o te mataré-. Exigió tenazmente.

Kagome elevó sus ojos y estos destellaban una enorme furia y odio, su respiración se agitaba más y juró que esto no iba a perdonárselo tan fácilmente, lo matará cueste lo que cueste.

-Vas a pagar muy caro lo que has hecho, basura-. Masculló la guerrera furiosa.

-¿Oh Si?. Que conmovedora, todo porque herí a papito-. Dijo burlonamente Renkotsu.

Fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, Kagome recostó a su herido padre y con su espada en mano, su mirada asesina y furiosa, daba a entender que Renkotsu la tendría difícil ante una enfurecida guerrera, que ya no iba a seguir soportando tanto dolor en su difícil vida y aunque su padre la haya traicionado, ella hará lo que sea para vengarlo. Kagome sabía que estaba en un acantilado de gran altura y que el más mínimo desliz la hará caer al vacío irremediablemente. Pero aún bajo esta latente amenaza, Kagome no se iba a inmutar ni siquiera ante las siniestras palabras de Renkotsu, que miró su espada con deseo.

-Prepárate, niña. En cuanto acabe contigo, al igual que tu padre, me quedaré con esa espada y conquistaré todo lo que desee-. Rió Renkotsu maliciosamente.

-Creo que sueñas demasiado, cretino. No te será fácil quitarme mi espada sagrada del cáliz, que heredé de mi madre y con la cual voy a atravesarte de lado a lado-. Gruñó Kagome.

Renkotsu se abalanzó sobre Kagome levantando un hacha que llevaba como arma y Kagome con un ligero y rápido movimiento de su espada, detuvo el ataque del despiadado jefe de los bandidos y logró atinarle una fuerte patada al hígado de Renkotsu, con el pesado taco de su bota derecha.

-Esto sí que va a costarte caro, guerrerita-. Masculló Renkotsu enfadado.

-Te espero, basura-. Dijo Kagome enfurecida.

Pero en eso, un leve gemido de Naraku herido y peleando por su vida, hizo distraer a Kagome que estaba muy preocupada por su padre, eso fue lo que esperaba Renkotsu quien aprovechó ese momento para atacar a la valiente guerrera. Sacó su cuchillo y logró hacerle una leve herida a Kagome en su brazo izquierdo y luego en su costado izquierdo.

-No te distraigas, lindura, o acompañarás a tu padre en el más allá-. Se burló Renkotsu.

Kagome elevó sus ojos con sus cejas totalmente fruncidas y dejando ver sus blancos dientes, en señal de que una ira total ya estaba envolviéndola por dentro, se abalanzó sobre Renkotsu con su espada en alto y con un rápido movimiento, hirió la mejilla derecha del jefe de los bandidos. Pero Renkotsu reacción rápido y le propinó un feroz puñetazo en el rostro a Kagome, que cayó al suelo muy dolorida por el golpe.

-Muy osado movimiento, Kagome. Pero de nada te servirá contra mí-. Rió Renkotsu confiado.

Kagome se tocó su labio del lado derecho y vio sus dedos teñidos de sangre y ese sabor a óxido en su boca, le dio a entender que ese golpe la dejó más malherida que antes. Su temor se acrecentaba y cuando quiso volver a abalanzarse sobre Renkotsu, este volvió a reaccionar rápidamente y golpear a Kagome con un certero golpe en su estomago y una patada que la envió muy lejos de él. Kagome se tomaba su adolorido estomago y escupió algo de sangre de su boca, cuando se percató de que su espada estaba en el suelo y Renkotsu dirigiéndose a agarrarla y sabía que no iba a llegar, ya que estaba un poco lejos. Pero repentinamente un disparo de arma láser, hirió a Renkotsu y este volteó hacia atrás y vio a Naraku apenas re inclinado y con su arma en mano, fue él quien disparó.

-¡Estúpido arrogante!-. Gruñó Renkotsu, esta vez te acabaré así como lo he hecho con la inútil de tu esposa y ahora la acompañarás en el más allá-. Dijo amenazante y con un disparo de su rifle, hirió nuevamente a Naraku.

En ese momento, sintió algo que le hizo crispar los nervios, al voltear, pudo ver a una enfurecida Kagome tomar su espada y con la cabeza gacha. Pero en ese momento, la encolerizada guerrera, levantó lentamente su rostro y a través de las hebras de su pelo que ensombrecían su rostro, se veía una mirada que daba miedo y pavor, estaba tan enfurecida, que era capaz de matar a quien se atraviese en su camino, se puso de pie lentamente y caminó malherida hacia Renkotsu, que por primera vez, sintió verdadero terror en su cuerpo.

-Eso que dijiste, vas a pagarlo muy caro. Nadie se burla de mis padres y menos una basura inmunda como tú-. Gruñó Kagome furiosa.

En eso, Kagome le pegó un tremendo puñetazo a Renkotsu, que lo hizo caer y arrastrarse hasta el borde del acantilado, Kagome siguió avanzando a paso firme hacia él, Renkotsu estaba temblando de miedo, por primera vez, pudo sentir verdadero pánico. Al elevar su rostro, vio a Kagome que lo miraba con ojos verdaderamente amenazantes. Kagome tomó su espada entre sus manos y la elevó, Renkotsu sacó la suya y cuando iba a atacarla, Kagome comenzó a golpear su espada contra la de él, con movimientos furiosos y certeros, el líder de los bandidos, estaba al borde del acantilado y el piso comenzó resquebrajarse bajo de él. Kagome seguía atacando más enfurecidamente a Renkotsu, hasta que el piso cedió y Renkotsu, cayó al vació con un estruendoso grito y se perdió en el inmenso precipicio, hasta caer en el suelo y acabar su vida.

Kagome lanzó un estruendoso e inmenso grito de victoria al viento y cayó arrodillada al suelo y se tapó el rostro con sus manos y lloró amargamente, pero con sabor a victoria, pero súbitamente, se levantó y se acercó a su padre, que estaba muriendo.

-Bien…Hecho, hija…!cof!...mía… mataste a ese…mal…dito-. Gimoteó Naraku moribundo.

-Te llevaré al hospital para que te recuperes, papá-. Sollozó la guerrera.

-No hija mía…¡cof!... Déjame morir y poder ir al lado…de…mi… esposa y tu adorada madre… es lo…mejor-. Dijo Naraku muriendo.-… Maldición…tengo…frío-.

-¡NOOO!.-. Gritó la pelinegra. – Iremos al hospital del pueblo-. Ordenó

Pero cuando volvió a mirar a su padre, que yacía recostado entre la falda de su hija Kagome, pudo notar que había muerto. Las lágrimas, comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Kagome, al mismo tiempo, que los robots mineros, comenzaron a salir de la mina, tras lograr hacer un hoyo que les permita salir de ese infierno bajo tierra y ellos también fueron testigos de la muerte de su amado líder y en brazos de su herida hija.

Kagome lloraba sin consuelo, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su difunto padre, quien ahora su espíritu, descansa junto al de su adorada madre y juntos vivirán ahora junto a dios para siempre.

-¡PAPAAAA!-. Gritó Kagome al viento, apoyando su rostro en el de su padre, mientras su lágrimas caían en el rostro deNaraku.

En eso, la valiente guerrera, dejó a su padre y se secó sus lágrimas, miró a los robots y estos ya estaban junto a ella, con una especie de cajón, con el cual llevarán el cuerpo sin vida de Naraku hacia la base para incinerarlo y despedirse de él. Prontamente, Inu y Sango, llegaron hacia el lugar y vieron la dramática escena y Kagome se abrazó a Inu envuelta en dolor y llorando desconsoladamente.

-Tranquila, Kagome. Estoy seguro que debes sentirte orgullosa de él, después de todo-. Dijo Inu tratando de consolarla.

Kagome se secó sus lágrimas y asintió, luego escoltó a los robots hasta la base de estos y al llegar, luego de un largo viaje y cuando el atardecer comenzaba a oscurecer el cielo, todos sabían que prontamente debían abandonar la tierra, ahora que su amado líder había muerto, pero nadie sabía del testamento de Naraku hasta que su hija lo encuentre. ¿Qué dirá ese testamento?.

Continuará

Hola a todos:

Finalmente está llegando el fin de esta historia (Aunque este capítulo le tocaba hacerlo a la perezosa de mi socia la perluchis, lo hice yo). Pero bueno, Kagome finalmente derrotó a Renkotsu, pese al tremendo dolor de haber perdido a su padre y ahora deberá saber que dice el testamento de su padre ¿Cuál será la herencia?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio, Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	30. La supremacía de Kagome

**Capítulo****29:**La supremacía de Kagome

Kagome y sus escoltas mecánicos, llegaron a la fortaleza de Naraku y allí todos estaban en formación en filas y dispuestos a emprender la retirada, pero Kagome había dado otra orden.

-Comandante, quiero que usted y todos los robots, esperen aquí. No quiero que emprendan la retirada sin antes leer el testamento que dejó mi padre-. Dijo firmemente la guerrera.

-De acuerdo-. Aceptó el robot.

Kagome entró a la base, bajó de Inu y entró a la oficina de su padre, escoltada por 5 robots centuriones y una vez en la oficina, uno de los robots, le entregó un papel enrollado a Kagome, como una especie de pergamino y esta lo abrió y leyó todo. Repentinamente al asomarse por la ventana, pudo apreciar que todos los robots, empezaban los preparativos para evacuar y abandonar la tierra. Kagome se puso seria y miró al comandante de los robots centuriones.

-Creí ordenar que no hagan nada-. Dijo enfadada.

-Lo siento, señorita. Es que si nuestro amo moría, debíamos evacuar la tierra e ir a nuestro planeta en busca de un nuevo líder-. Afirmó el robot.

-Pues ya tienen una, ¡Yo!-. Dijo Kagome con firmeza.

-¿Usted?-. Preguntó incrédulo el robot comandante.

-Así es, comandante. Mi padre me nombró comandante en jefe de todo su ejército de robots, o sea de ustedes, por si algo le llegaba a suceder. Y ahora que mi padre ha muerto, yo soy su nueva líder-. Testificó la pelinegra segura de sus palabras.

Kagome leyó que en el testamento, un video confirmaba lo que estaba escrito en el susodicho testamento y efectivamente los robots pudieron comprobar que era verídico, pero ellos no estaban muy seguros de todo esto.

-No se si debamos aceptar o no-. Dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Claro que sí!-. Fomentó tajantemente la guerrera. – Así lo dice el testamento-.

-Es que… hemos hecho cosas malas y… pues…-. Tartamudeó otro de los centuriones mecánicos.

-¡Es que nada!. Así lo afirma el testamento y esas fueron las órdenes de mi padre y así será. Además todos ustedes serán de mucha utilidad, para reemplazar a todos los guardias muertos del castillo Windsor, el cual pasará a formar parte de esta enorme base-. Ordenó firmemente Kagome.

Los robots de Naraku, estaban de acuerdo y aceptaron a Kagome como su nueva comandante líder en reemplazo de su padre, pero varios seguían inseguros de si aceptar o no, temían ser rechazados por la gente del pueblo Windsor.

-¿Qué pasa si la gente no nos acepta como sus guardianes?-. Preguntó uno de los centinelas.

-No se preocupe por eso, teniente. Me encargaré de que la gente los acepte-. Afirmó Kagome sonriente.- Además ustedes están bajo mi mando ahora-.

Los robots, prepararon sus naves y equipos, para trasladar el inmenso castillo Windsor y todas las casas que lo rodeaban, a la nueva base, mientras el resto de los robots de Naraku, abandonaban su planeta natal, para irse a la tierra junto al resto de sus camaradas, llevándose todo su equipamiento, armas y tecnología.

Kagome estaba feliz y orgullosa de poder ser comandante de los robots que heredó de su padre, estaba segura que ahora al tener ese ejército tan poderoso, ningún bandido se atreverá a penetrar el castillo Windsor. Así con todo el equipo listo, Kagome fue con sus nuevos soldados hacia el castillo Windsor, debía convencer a los reyes Kikyo y Sesshomaru y a los pobladores de ir a su nuevo hogar en la ex base de Naraku donde estarán debidamente protegidos.

Tanto los reyes como los pobladores no se opusieron, al contrario, celebraron el que ahora estarán protegidos por los nuevos robots comandados por la valiente guerrera Kagome. Así mientras los robots trabajaban arduamente para trasladar a todo el pueblo a su nuevo sitio, un molesto Inu paseaba por los alrededores y se detuvo cerca de unos arbustos floreados y se quedó parado a la sombra de unos manzanos. Kagome lo empezó a buscar hasta que lo encontró.

-No vuelvas a irte de mi lado-. Lo rezongó la guerrera.

-Es que quise estar solo. ¿Acaso no puedo?-. Fomentó molesto Inu.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces molesto por algo-. Preguntó la pelinegra acariciando las platinadas crines de su caballo Inu.

-Solo… quiero saber cuándo volveré a ser humano-. Contesto a la pregunta de Kagome.

-Muy pronto, aunque realmente extrañaré ir montada en tu lomo. Eras un excelente transporte-. Rió la pelinegra.

-Muy graciosa. Pero recuerda que no puedo quedarme así para siempre-. Refunfuñó Inu.

-Ya lo sé y te dije que volverás a ser humano-. Repitió Kagome acariciando el rostro de Inu.

-Solo hay un detalle-. Argumentó Inu elevando una ceja.

-¿Y cuál es?-. Preguntó la guerrera.

-Que esa hadita revoltosa, aparezca para librarme de esto-. Respondió Inu.

-Tranquilo-. Rió Kagome. –Aparecerá, ya verás-.

-Eso espero-. Suspiró Inu.

En eso, una conocida voz, resonó llamando la atención de ambos. Inu lo miró molesto y Kagome algo sorprendida, aunque no mucho.

-¡Pues la verdad sería mucho mejor que te quedes convertido en caballo!-. Siseó la voz de Koga tras el tronco de un manzano.

-Que más quisieras, verdulero. Pero me temo que tu deseo no tiene cumplimiento-. Dijo Inu con burla molesta.

-Ojalá se pudiera, no estorbarías en mi camino ni en el de mi amada-. Refunfuñó Koga.

-Siempre el mismo rollo-. Suspiró Inu con aire de decir _"__siempre__lo__mismo__"_

Kagome, le dio una palmadita en el hocico a Inu y le guiñó un ojo para decirle que ella arreglará todo y que él no se preocupe, que todo saldrá bien. Se acercó a Koga y este la miró con semblante frío y triste a la vez.

-Koga, entiende que ya decidí mi vida. Ahora que mi padre ha fallecido y todo su ejército de robots me pertenece, quiero buscar nuevos aires y al conocer a Inu, me di cuenta de que él es humano y de manera accidentada, pero supe que él es lo que andaba buscando-. Dijo Kagome tímidamente, cosa no muy común en ella.

-¡Claro!-. Rió Koga socarronamente.-Típico. ¿Cómo una guerrera de tu elite, iba a casarse con un verdulero pobre y sucio como yo-.

-¡No es eso, no digas boberí Kagome muy enfadada por ese comentario.

-¡ES CIERTO!-. Gritó Koga.-¡ YO NUNCA TE CAÍ BIEN. ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI Y TU NUNCA ME DISTE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRÁRTELO, SIEMPRE ANDABAS CON ESE CABALLO QUE TIENES QUE DIOS QUIERA SE QUEDE CONVERTIDO ASÍ DE POR VIDA-.

Kagome estaba perpleja ante la reprimenda de Koga, Inu lo miraba fastidiado por su comentario de que quería que se quede convertido en un caballo para siempre. Pero Kagome reaccionó y encaró a Koga para devolverle otra moneda pesada.

-¡Escucha! Eso de que quieres que Inuyasha se quede convertido en un caballo, me pareció de pésimo gusto y mal comentario y además…-

En eso Koga la interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa? Acaso duele la verdad?-. Preguntó el pelinegro sarcástico.- Admítelo, siempre te caí mal-. Murmuró de mal humor.

Koga se marchó y Kagome trató de detenerlo, pero Inu la detuvo.

-Déjalo, nunca quiso escuchar razones-. Negó Inu.

-¡No, Inu!-. Dijo seriamente la pelinegra.- Tiene que entender y escuchar razones. Una vez que seas humano seremos pareja y tiene que entenderlo. Pero deja que yo me encargue de esto-.

-Está bien, pero ya ves como te trató, ni siquiera quiso escucharte-. Rememoró Inu.

-Lo sé, pero créeme que tendrá que escucharme quiera o no quiera-. Rezongó la pelinegra.

Inu hizo una mueca de aprobación, Kagome le acarició el hocico y subió en Inu para ir rumbo a la base de su difunto padre, a ver como marchaban las cosas, Koga espió detrás de unos zarzales y apretó su puño a modo de venganza.

-Ya verás, maldito. Te quedarás convertido en un caballo para siempre y me encargaré de que así sea-. Masculló Koga en voz baja.

Repentinamente, Koga escuchó como un tintineo de campanitas y al ver hacia atrás, vio a sango, que llevaba un diminuto frasquito en sus manos, de seguro llevaba la pócima para curar a Inuyasha y devolverlo a su forma original, el enfurecido verdulero, se abalanzó sobre el hadita y la capturó entre sus manos.

-¡Suéltame!-. Gritó el hadita sango.

-¡No!-. Gritó el pelinegro.- Primero me darás esa pócima que llevas. Ese miserable del príncipe Taisho se quedará como caballo y yo me quedaré con Kagome-. Gruñó con cara de loco.

En eso, algo puntiagudo, aguijoneó su espalda y al voltear su cabeza, vio a Kagome con su espada sagrada del cáliz en mano y apuntándole a su espalda y montada sobre su caballo Inu y una mirada furiosa salía del hermoso rostro de la feroz guerrera.

-O la sueltas o mueres-. Advirtió la guerrera.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

He de aquí, el anteúltimo capítulo d esta historia, en la cual Kagome ha asumido como la comandante de todo el ejército de robots que heredó de su difunto padre y que ahora defenderán el castillo Windsor, por otro lado, Koga a mostrado su lado obsesivo y ruin y quiere ver a Inuyasha convertido en caballo para que Kagome sea suya a cualquier precio. ¿Se animará Kagome a matarlo si no suelta a Sango? Averígüenlo pronto en el penúltimo capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	31. La locura de Koga

**Capítulo 31: **La locura de Koga

Koga empezó a sudar, la filosa y cortante punta de la espada de Kagome, se rozaba la garganta, provocándole un pánico fuerte, pero se rearmó de valor y miró a Kagome.

-¡Mátame si quieres!-. Bramó Koga fieramente. –Pero no permitiré que seas esposa de Taisho. ¡Jamás! ¡Te amo y quiero que seas mía!-.

Kagome enarcó una ceja y le respondió a la locura de Koga.

-En primer término, jamás me casaría con semejante loco, ahora que conozco tu otro lado. Y segundo si estoy enamorada del príncipe Taisho, es asunto mío-. Bramó la guerrera enojada.

-¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie y menos esta porquería!-. Masculló Koga señalando a Inuyasha. –¡Entiende!, estoy enamorado de ti, Kagome. Y soy capaz de matar a cualquier tipejo que intente conquistarte-.

-Sí que realmente estás loco, amigo-. Rió Inu socarronamente.

-¡A ti no te estoy hablando, caballo mutante!-. Dijo Koga con voz matona.

Kagome ya había perdido la paciencia, le había dado el tiempo suficiente para que depusiera su actitud y libere al hadita cautiva, que estaba sumamente aterrada en manos de un Koga capaz de todo con tal de obtener lo que quiere.

-¡O la liberas o te quedas sin garganta!-. Lo amenazó Kagome severamente. –Y sabes que no hablo por hablar y que para mí, despellejar a alguien es como si rebanara un pedazo de verdura-. Advirtió la guerrera amenazadoramente.

-¿Serías capaz de matar al hombre que te ama con locura?-. Preguntó Koga con un quedo de tristeza y decepción.

-Si haces algo indebido, si-. Respondió la guerrera. -Además no te olvides que ahora dirijo a un ejército de robots que heredé de mi padre. Puedo hacer que te arresten por este comportamiento desacatado-. Agregó firmemente.

Koga calló y asintió bajando su cabeza y mirando al suelo, Inu aprovechó ese momento y lentamente, con sus dientes, tomó la manija de la jaula que tenía cautiva a Sango y la atrajo hacia las manos de su ama, que guardó su espada y soltó la rienda, abrió la puerta de la jaula y dejó salir a la cautiva y asustada hadita, que se abrazó al cuello de Kagome.

-¡Gracias!-. Agradeció Sango llorando.

-No es nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, además es mi deber poner orden en mis tierras-. Dijo la guerrera acariciando al hadita.

En eso, la voz de Inu, llamó la atención de Kagome y Sango, pero esa voz de Inu, era de alarma y de advertencia y todos miraron a Koga, que estaba de pie y con una pistola apuntándose en su sien derecha.

-¡Koga!, ¡¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó Inu asombrado.

-¿Qué, qué hago?-. Preguntó el pelinegro riendo con cara de desquiciado. –Lo que hago, caballito. Es irme al infierno, eso hago-.

-¡Koga, baja esa arma de inmediato!-. Ordenó Kagome. -¿Estás loco?-.

-¡NO!-. Gritó Koga desafiante. –¡Hasta que no digas que serás mía, no depondré mi actitud, me iré al infierno, donde de seguro tendré una mejor vida que verte al lado de este caballo humanoide!-. Agregó despectivamente.

Kagome, lentamente arrimó su mano izquierda hacia su cinturón y al estar montada en Inu, eso le daba una ventaja de que Koga no la vea. En su cinturón, tenía sujeto la vaina de su espada del lado derecho, pero del izquierdo, llevaba otra vaina pequeña con su cuchillo, pero además, otros muy pequeños que parecían dardos y los usaba en caso de quedarse sin armas, pero repentinamente, vio que un grupo de robots, se estaba acercando por detrás de la espalda de Koga, estaban lejos, pero era suficiente distancia para idear un plan.

La valiente guerrera, debía mantener a Koga distraído y eso hizo, se bajó de Inu, pero antes de ir directo hacia Koga, le susurró algo al oído izquierdo.

-Inu, detrás de Koga, hay unos robots centuriones, hazles reflejos con esta moneda y para que se acerquen y vean lo que pasa-. Dijo en voz muy baja a al oído del equino negro.

Inu asintió y Kagome se acercó a Koga, que se arrastró unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras seguía amenazando con suicidarse, Inu vio que Kagome lo cubría lo suficiente y con la moneda que le dio Kagome, comenzó a hacer reflejos hacia los tenues rayos solares que se asomaban entre las oscuras nubes y que amenazaban con traer una fuerte tormenta. Los robots vieron las señales de Inu y fueron hacia allá, el equino tocó levemente la espalda de su ama y esta captó el mensaje.

-Vamos, Koga. Entrégame tu arma. No la hagas más difícil-. Dijo la guerrera con parsimonia.

-¡Te lo repetiré por última vez!-. Gruñó Koga con cara de loco. -¡O eres mía o me suicido!-.

-Eres un demente-. Dijo Kagome negando. –Realmente no me casaría con semejante loco de manicomio, ni aunque diga que está locamente enamorado de mi-.

Esas palabras, hicieron mella en Koga, pero ese tiempo, sirvió para que uno de los robots de la guardia de Kagome, arme un rifle y trepe a un árbol para actuar como francotirador, al saberse de la situación extrema que se estaba viviendo. Kagome volvió a montarse en Inu y fingir que se marchaba y dejar solo a Koga. Este volvió a amenazar que se suicidaba si Kagome se iba y lo dejaba y aparte si no aceptaba su amor.

Kagome elevó un poco sus ojos hacia el manzano que estaba a unos metros de ella y vio al francotirador listo para disparar y con su rifle laser en mano y apuntando a su objetivo. Kagome hizo una señal y Koga al percatarse, lo hizo muy tarde, el francotirador mecánico, asestó el disparo y provocó que el impacto pegue en el arma de Koga, haciendo que este la suelte. Inu tomó rápidamente el arma del suelo con su boca y se al entregó a Kagome.

-¡Puaj!. Sabe a metal oxidado-. Dijo Inu con asco.

-Nadie te dijo que la tomes con la boca, tontín. Yo iba a tomarla con mi espada, pero Kagome con gracia.

Sango rió levemente e Inu la miró fieramente, pero repentinamente a Sango y a Inu, les entró un escalofrío y helárseles la sangra, al ver como Kagome hizo añicos con sus manos, el arma de Koga y dejar caer los pedazos al suelo.

-Nunca más, vuelvas a hacer esto de amenazar a nadie. La próxima vez, te aseguro que te haré arrestar sin la menor duda-. Advirtió severamente la guerrera.

Koga volteó su cabeza hacia atrás, al oír unos pasos, y vio a los robots de Kagome, acerarse hacia ella y ahora comprendió de donde había venido el disparo que lo hizo deponer de su actitud.

-El castillo Windsor ya fue trasladado a la base y lo están acomodando-. Informó el comandante de la escuadrilla de robots.

-Buen trabajo, teniente. Iré para allá, mientras tanto, quiero que lleven al joven Koga hacia allá, necesito hablar seriamente con él-. Ordenó la pelinegra.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su comandante, los robots centuriones de Kagome, llevaron a Koga con ellos, en un vehículo todoterreno que llevaban con ellos, mientras Kagome iba montada en Inu y en uno de sus últimos viajes que iba a hacer subida en él.

-Realmente voy a extrañar ir montada encima de ti como te anticipé antes-. Suspiró Kagome.

-Pues dile a tu hada madrina, que haga algo, como regalarte un caballo-. Sugirió Inu.

-Chistoso-. Dijo Kagome ofendida.

-Pues… ya tenía pensado eso. De hecho separaré al equino negro del príncipe Taisho y podrás quedarte con él-. Dijo Sango.

-¡Eso es genial!-. Dijo Inu contento.

-¡Realmente sí, es genial!-. Dijo feliz la guerrera.- Lástima que no tendré con quien hablar cuando vaya a alguna misión-. Acotó algo triste.

-¿Y qué esperas?-. Preguntó Inu. -¿Qué me convierta en mitad humano y mitad caballo?-.

-No sería mala idea, serías un marido útil-. Respondió Sango con gracia.

-Solo atrévete y te juro que ahora mismo serás mi desayuno-. Amenazó Inu.

-Tu hazlo y yo ye hago una lobotomía para sacártela de tu estómago-. Advirtió Kagome.

-Entonces que no diga sandeces-. Bramó Inu.

-Solo bromeaba-. Dijo el hadita medio sonriente.

Inu suspiró desganado y negó mirando hacia arriba y luego acachó medio su cabeza, mientras seguía caminando, el cielo empezó a oscurecer mucho, los tenues rayos de sol que quedaban, habían desaparecido. Kagome miró hacia el cielo.

-Temo que tendremos tormenta en breve-. Advirtió la guerrera.

-Pues bienvenida será, hace mucho calor y yo necesito agua-. Dijo Inu algo quejoso.

-Tranquilízate, en cuanto veamos un arroyo, nos detendremos un buen rato a descansar, la verdad es que yo también necesito darme un buen baño-. Suspiró Kagome.

-Y en cuanto estén solos, yo aprovecharé a devolverte tu forma humana-. Propuso el hadita.

-Ya era hora de que dijeras algo sensato-. Dijo Inu con gracia socarrona.

-Inu-. Lo retó Kagome

Así, cuando llegaron a un arroyo, se detuvieron. Kagome le ordenó a sus robots, que se lleven a Koga hacia el castillo Windsor, mientras ella se refrescaba un rato. Los robots obedecieron y se marcharon, pero antes el líder de la flota, le entregó un mapa electrónico, para que se guíen hacia el nuevo lugar donde fue reubicado el castillo.

Cuando los robots se alejaron lo suficiente, como para evitar que Koga vea, Kagome aprovechó a desnudarse y entrar al arroyo a refrescar un poco su sediento y agitado cuerpo, lo necesitaba. Estaba aún con heridas después de su batalla con Renkotsu y necesitaba un poco de alivio. Inu bebía de la cristalina agua, cuando se quedó mirando a Kagome entrar al agua, se quedó embobado al verla con toda su piel al descubierto.

-¿Te gusta la guerrera, no es cierto?-. Preguntó el hadita con picardía.

-Si dices algo, te como viva-. La amenazó el equino negro. –Sí, la verdad es que si. Me gusta mucho y me alegra haberla conocido-. Alegó.

-Me alegra mucho que así sea, es una gran mujer-. Adujo Sango.

-Es extraño que diga esto. Pero en gran parte, te agradezco el haberme salvado y que la conozca a ella-. Dijo Inu.

-No me agradezcas. Solo sentí cumplir un deber, no dejar morir a nadie y menos como estabas-. Dijo el hadita sin sorpresas.

Sango le hizo una señal y le guiñó un ojo, el equino negro captó el mensaje y se acercó a su ama, que le daba la espalda, Inu se acercó lentamente a ella y Kagome se percató de ello. Inu la miraba inocentemente y Kagome sonrió. Se acercó a él y apoyó el hocico de Inu sobre su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a hacerle caricias. Le importaba poco si estaba completamente desnuda o no, ya había elegido, sería la señora del príncipe Taisho y heredera de la flota más grande de robots, que heredó de su difunto padre y ahora todo su mundo iba a cambiar.

Mientras Sango, revisó su reloj de tiempo y miró que ya era hora de convertir a Inu en humano nuevamente, se acercó a ellos y todos la miraron, ya que su tintineo y el brillo de su polvo mágico era muy previsivo.

-Ya es hora-. Anunció el hadita.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Solo resta por decir, que la semana que viene, se expondrá el último capítulo de esta atrapante historia. Arrivederchi.

PD: No habrá epílogo.


	32. Quiero volver a ser humano

**Capítulo 32: **Quiero volver a ser humano

Sango, cerró sus ojos, flameó levemente sus alas e hizó sus manos. Hizo un pase de magia y una luz envolvió a Inu ante la atenta mirada de Kagome, que apretaba muy tensa, el mango de su espada a ver cómo era realmente Inuyasha en su aspecto humano. Pero algo había fallado, Inu no volvió a su forma humana cuando el pase de magia se había desvanecido.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Kagome asombrada.

-No se-. Respondió el hadita Sango más asombrada.

-Quizá yo si tenga la respuesta-. Refunfuñó Inu. –Es que me engañaste y no sabes cómo devolverme a mi forma humana-.

-No es eso,… es que-. Tartamudeó el hadita.

-¿¡Es que gozas verme convertido en caballo?! ¿No es cierto?-. Gruñó fastidiado Inu.

-¡Basta, Inu! Creo que quizá olvidó el hechizo para devolverte a u forma original-. Lo retó Kagome.

-¿Ah sí?-. yo haré que lo recuerde-. Dijo Inu con gesto amenazante.

Sin meditarlo, El equino negro, abrió su boca y engulló al hadita, quedando esta atrapada dentro de la boca de Inu ante el asombro de su dueña.

-¿Qué haces?-. Gritó la guerrera asombrada- ¡Escúpela inmediatamente!-. Ordenó.

-Hmm Hmmm-. Negó Inu, ya que no podía esgrimir palabra al tener su boca cerrada.

-Si no la sueltas, te la quitaré por la fuerza aunque tenga que abrirte la boca por la fuerza-. Amenazó severamente la guerrera.

Inu miró para otro lado, dándole a entender a Kagome que no soltaría a Sango de su prisión bucal, eso hizo enfadar mucho a Kagome.

-¡Ya basta!-. Gritó Kagome. –Inu. ¡abre la boca!-.

El equino, forcejeaba con Kagome, y que esta le quería abrir el hocico para soltar al hadita, entonces Inu tuvo una idea. Tragó y eso hizo detener a Kagome en su afán de abrirle la boca.

Inu elevó sus cejas a modo de decir "ups", Kagome se enfureció y empezó a darle de palmadas en la espalda para que la soltara de su estómago, pero Sango aún estaba prisionera en la boca de Inu, había fingido tragársela, para que Kagome deje de molestarlo. Pero al sentir el azote de Kagome, Inu tosió escupiendo finalmente a Sango.

Kagome recogió al hadita del piso, que estaba toda empapada de la saliva de Inu y estaba medio atolondrada, ya que no se esperó esa reacción de Inu.

-¡Debería darte vergüenza lo que has hecho!-. Lo retó Kagome enojada.

Pero una voz, llamó la atención de todos, Kagome volteó su cabeza hacia su derecha y elevó un poco sus ojos y vio a Menomaru, el líder supremo del mundo de las hadas.

-Sango está muy débil, debido a que ha estado mucho tiempo fuera de nuestro mundo y necesita restaurar su energía. Además, a falta del sol, su magia se pierde-. Informó Menomaru.

Kagome miró hacia el cielo y estaba nublado, no había ni un espacio celeste ni ningún lugar por donde se filtre algún rayo solar, suspiró resignada y se acercó a Inu, que estaba tenso y muy desilusionado por lo acontecido.

-Llevaremos a Sango de nuevo a nuestro mundo. Siento no poder ayudarte ahora, pero esto es serio-. Se excusó Menomaru.

-Pero… ¿E Inu. Qué va a pasar con él? Sango debe devolverlo a su forma original-. Preguntó Kagome algo alterada.

-Lo siento, pero cuando Sango se recupere, recién podrá volver, si es que se recupera, tardará mucho tiempo y no hay una solución-. Dijo Menumaru con parsimonia.

-Pero… ¡Y tú no puedes regresarlo a su modo humano?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-No. Solo quienes han hecho el hechizo pueden revertirlo. No puedo hacer nada, solo te pido que esperes un tiempo. Si Sango se recupera Inu volverá a ser normal, pero si no, quedará así para siempre, a menos que el primer destello, sea lo que realmente funcione, ahora debo irme-. Dijo Menomaru y con un pase de magia, regresaron al mundo de las hadas.

-¡ESPERA!-. Gritó Inu, pero era tarde, Menomaru se había ido.

-¿Un destello?-. Se preguntó Kagome intrigada por el acertijo de Menomaru.

De repente, una voz conocida, llamó la atención de la guerrera.

-Vaya, pobre caballito, quedará así para siempre, ¡Aajajajajajajaja!-. Rió Koga apoyado en el tronco de un ceibo.

-¡¿Koga?!-. Preguntó asombrada la guerrera.

-Escapé de tus guardias, cuando estos estaban abriendo el portal del castillo Windsor y aunque me están persiguiendo, no quise perderme este momento y llegué en uno muy bueno-. Dijo Koga con burla malévola.

Kagome enarcó una ceja y lo miró ferozmente. Pero vio que Koga se acercó a Inu y eso la puso en alerta por si planeaba algo.

-¡Ay, pobre caballito!-. Dijo Koga en tono cínico. –Te quedarás así por siempre y yo me quedaré con Kagome, ya que sería muy extraño que un caballo se case con un humana, ¡Jaaajajajajajaja!, pero no te preocupes, que yo la voy a cuidar bien, mientras tú te alimentas de pasto y duermes en un corral-. Dijo Koga con burla despectiva y perversa.

Inu se sintió tan mal, que escapó corriendo por el bosque, perdiéndose de vista de los ojos de Kagome, que quiso ir tras él, pero Koga la detuvo.

-Déjalo que se vaya. Ya habrá tiempo de buscarlo, pero ahora hablemos de lo nuestro-. Dijo Koga despreocupado y abrazando por el hombro a Kagome.

La guerrera, lo miró furiosa y le soltó la mano de su hombro y respirando agitadamente, le ensartó un feroz puñetazo a Koga, que lo hizo caer al suelo, desenvainó su espada y le apuntó a la garganta de Koga.

-¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó Koga asustado.

-¿Qué qué hago?-. Preguntó Kagome sonriendo con sarcasmo. –Te diré, que hago. Voy a destrozarte por lo que le dijiste a Inu y no me casaría contigo, ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Eres ordinario, soberbio y asqueroso y aunque en un principio me agradabas, ahora me das asco, ya que conozco cada facción de ti cada minuto. Iré por Inu y será mejor que no me sigas, esperaré a mis guardias y luego hablaré con Kikyo y Sesshomaru a ver que dispondré que hagan contigo-. Dijo Kagome severa y seriamente.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, los centinelas robots de Kagome, llegaron justo a tiempo y volvieron a apresar a Koga, pero antes de que se lo lleven, el pelinegro le dijo algo a Kagome.

-Aunque me odies, yo te seguiré amando. Y quiero que lo sepas-. Susurró Koga.

-Todo suena muy prometedor, Koga. Pero lamentablemente he conocido facetas de ti que no me han gustado y ahora que mostraste tu lado malvado, créeme que has perdido y ahora quiero al príncipe Taisho, si no hubiera conocido esa faceta tan malvada y agresiva de ti, hubieras tenido una chance-. Dijo Kagome seria.

-Puedo cambiar-. Gimoteó Koga.

-Es tarde-. Susurró Kagome. –Llévenselo-.

Los robots se llevaron de nuevo a Koga y Kagome fue en busca de Inu. El cielo se tornaba cada vez más amenazante y una ráfaga de viento, levantó polvo, hojas y algunas ramas del suelo y era inminente la llegada de una tormenta. Kagome se cubrió con su manta y salió rn busca de Inu, sabe que esa tormenta la mantendría casi una semana en cama con fiebre, pero no dejará solo a su caballo a la intemperie y sabiendo que aún habrá una esperanza si Sango se recupera.

-¡Inuuuu!, ¡Inuuuu!-. Gritaba Kagome llamando desesperadamente al desaparecido equino.

Repentinamente, el estampido de un fuerte trueno estremeció a Kagome y supo que la tormenta era inminente y se apresuró más a buscar a Inu, llamándolo desesperadamente. Cuando llegó a unos zarzales, escuchó un gemido y fue a ver quien era y vio a Inu escondido entre las ramas de los zarzales y con su rostro oculto entre sus patas delanteras.

-Inu-. Gimoteó Kagome agachándose frente a él y apoyando su mano derecha en su cabeza.

-Se acabó, Kagome-. Sollozó Inu. –Nunca más volveré a ser humano-.

-No digas boberías. Ya verás que si regresarás a tu manera humana-. Lo alentó Kagome.

-¡¿Pero Cuando?!-. Vociferó Inu alterado y poniéndose de pie. –So Sango no se recupera pronto y ese Menomaru le prohíbe la salida del mundo de las hadas, nunca volveré a la normalidad-.

Kagome miró muy triste a Inu y le acarició su rostro, pues aunque la guerrera pelinegra use guantes en sus manos, podía sentirse la suavidad y sedosas que eran. Estaba muy apenada y a ella le gustaría ver a Inu en su forma humana, puesto que si es tan apuesto cómo aducen, sus días de soltera habrán terminado.

-Ven, vamos a casa. Está por llover y quiero descansar. Mañana veremos que se puede hacer-. Lo alentó la valiente guerrera.

-De acuerdo-. Balbuceó el equino negro.

Inu se puso de pie, saliendo de entre los zarzales, se sacudió todas las hojas que se habían pegado a su cuerpo y se desperezó, cuando terminó de estar listo, Kagome acomodó la montura y se subió a Inu y fueron a casa.

Cuando estaban cerca del castillo Windsor, los tuenos incrementaban su intensidad y algunas gotas empezaban a car del encapotado y oscuro cielo, Inu miró hacia el cielo y un enceguecedor relámpago le enturbió la vista y gimió de dolor, Kagome, se bajó de él y se acercó preocupada a ver cómo estaba.

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero me siento muy extraño-. Gimoteó aturdido Inu.

En eso, un brillo enceguecedor, invadió a Inu y Kagome debió taparse su rostro con su brazo izquierdo y cuando la luz desapareció, Kagome parpadeó un par de veces y cuando recuperó la vista, pudo ver a un hombre de largo pelo blanco y ojos color ámbar, llevaba ropa muy haraposa y estaba algo sucio y a su lado un equino negro que relinchó como un caballo, Kagome estaba muy confundida al igual que Inuyasha, hasta que la pelinegra supo lo que había ocurrido.

-A menos que el primer destello sea lo que realmente funcione-. Rememoró Kagome.

Ahí estaba la respuesta, en cuanto Inu mire el primer relámpago durante una tormenta, eso sería lo que realmente lo devuelva a su forma original y era lo que le faltó a Sango, el destello que lo haga regresar a su modo humano. Kagome se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. El joven peliblanco la tomó y se levantó.

-Vaya, ahora sí que puedes verme cómo soy realmente-. Gimoteó Inuyasha riendo nervioso.

Al parecer, la magia de Sango había funcionado y ahora que Inuyasha volvió a ser humano, ¿Qué pasará de ahora en más con la vida de Kagome y cómo será recibido en el castillo Windsor, donde su hermano es el rey del mismo?

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas, perdón por la demora, pero ya actualicé el capitulo.

Al principio parecía que todo iba a fracasar, pero no fue así al parecer, Inuyasha volvió a ser humano y solo queda saber como va a reaccionar Kagome ahora que lo conoce bien en su aspecto humano y no como era ante su caballo negro. Averigüen esto en el capítulo final, dentro de unos días, que lo haré yo o la desaparecida Black Pearl B. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	33. La felicidad de una guerrera

**Capítulo 33: **La felicidad de una guerrera.

Kagome, sacó una manta de su mochila y se la puso encima a Inuyasha, ya que solo tenía puesto un pantalón bastante roto, desgastado y sucio. Pero recordó que él ya no era un caballo y que de alguna forma u otra tendrá que conseguir un caballo o alguien que la lleva al castillo Windsor si tiene la suerte de conseguir alguno.

Se tomó el rostro con su mano derecha enguantada y lanzó un gruñido de fastidio al saber que ese día interminable se le iba a complicar de sobremanera, pero debían ir al castillo Windsor a sanarlo y ella a darse un baño y ver como andaba la situación. Lo cargó en su hombro y lo llevó a duras penas hasta la base, donde de seguro, sus robots y el pueblo ya habían sido llevados. Pudo divisar que un carruaje iba hacia ellos y la valiente guerrera le hizo señas al conductor y este los divisó y amablemente se detuvo, ya que las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del nuboso cielo.

-Gracias por detenerse, señor Totosai-. Agradeció la valiente guerrera.

-No es nada, niña. Ese joven se ve muy maltrecho-. Dijo el anciano.

-Así es y debemos llevarlo al hospital del pueblo-. Dijo la pelinegra con urgencia.

-No hay problema, niña. Iremos enseguida-. Dijo el anciano.

Kagome le sonrió, ya que muy rara vez lo hace por su frialdad y forma de ser. Pero en este caso, cuando alguien le hace un favor, siempre agradece con una sonrisa o con recompensa.

Al llegar a la nueva fortaleza, Kagome pudo observar que sus robots, hicieron un trabajo impecable y colocaron el castillo Windsor bien en el corazón de la base y fuertemente protegido. Las casas y toda la población quedó intacta y tal cual como estaba en su viejo sitio. Al entrar, Kagome bajó del carruaje y fue hacia su casa y le pidió al herrero Totosai, que lleve a Inuyasha hacia el hospital del pueblo, que ella irá más tarde.

Al entrar a su casa, saludó a su pequeño hermano y a su abuela y fue directamente al baño, se quitó toda su ropa y se metió a la ducha a quitarse toda la tierra, hojas y suciedad de su cuerpo y luego ir al hospital a ver al joven Taisho.

Mientras la tormenta se hacía más ruidosa y fuerte, la valiente guerrera no le prestaba atención. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y en cómo iba a extrañar al hadita Sango. Pues ella se fue a su mundo sin decirle adiós ni nada y eso la entristecía, pues con ella hizo una hermosa amistad y fue la que salvó a Inuyasha, convirtiéndolo en aquel equino negro, con el que compartió muchas aventuras y hasta desigualdades y problemas.

Apagó la ducha, se secó todo su cuerpo y sin ponerse nada, fue hasta su cama y se tiró en ella, aventando todas las sábanas al caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas. Volvió a recordar a Sango. De seguro ella estará mejor en su mundo, más que en el que ella vive, pero de todos modos el no volver a verla la entristecía mucho. Miró por la ventana de su habitación, que estaba cerrada y vio que la tormenta aminoró un poco. Se puso un traje de guerrera limpio, enganchó la vaina junto con su espada al cinturón y sus otras armas, se despidió de su familia y partió al hospital a ver a Inuyasha. Se cubrió con una manta y alquiló un caballo para ir al hospital del pueblo, pero antes iría al castillo Windsor.

Al llegar, la reina Kikyo y el rey Sesshomaru, la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo. Su heroína y salvadora del pueblo estaba sana y salva, luego de días de no saber nada de ella. Kagome también estaba feliz de verlos, pero la guerrera no le dijo nada a Sesshomaru sobre lo que pasó con su hermano menor, cuando fue convertido en equino negro, ya que; o iba a pensar que estaba loca o que tantas batallas y ausencia, comenzaban a hacer mal en ella. Lo que sí, el rey Sesshomaru, le agradeció el haberlo rescatado y la recompensó con varias monedas de oro puro, cosa que Kagome aceptó a duras penas, ya que el salvar al mundo y a su gente, era algo que para ella no requería recompensa alguna, pero en este caso, había aceptado.

Luego de terminar su reunión con Kikyo y Sesshomaru, Kagome fue directamente hacia la zona de detenciones del castillo, donde los robots habían reformado todo y tanto ellos como los muchos y sobrevivientes guardias humanos, lo vigilaban fuertemente. La joven guerrera, entró escoltada por varios de ellos y al pasar por las celdas, los asesinos, bandidos, mujerzuelas y otros que se dedican al mal, le gritaban todo tipo de cosas feas, insultos y hasta decirle que iban a matarla o en todo caso, ofrecerle una noche de sexo.

Kagome llegó hasta la celda donde quería y el sujeto que estaba en ella se puso de pie, de frente a los barrotes de energía. La valiente guerrera les pidió a los guardias que la dejen sola con él y estos obedecieron y los dejaron solos.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-. Preguntó Koga desesperado.

-No creo que necesites que te lo explique-. Dijo Kagome desactivando los barrotes de energía.

-¿Solo porque te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo es motivo para esto?-. Preguntó alterado.

-Lo tuyo no fue amor, estabas desquiciado y eras capaz de matar a todos con tal de que nadie me diga algo si quiera. – Respondió la guerrera. - Además voy a casarme con el príncipe Taisho y ya lo tengo decidido-. Dijo Kagome con firmeza.

-Pero,… amor, yo te amo. No hagas esto-. Suplicó Koga.

-En primer lugar, no me digas amor y segundo soy dueña de casarme con quien quiera-. Respondió secamente la joven guerrera. –Puedes irte, pero espero que esto te haya servido de escarmiento por si vuelves a acosarme-.

-¡¿Llamas acoso a amarte?!-. Gritó Koga. -¿Tanto me desprecias?-. Preguntó sollozo.

-¡No Koga, es que…-. Dijo la guerrera, pero Koga la interrumpió.

-¡SÍ, SI ME DSPRECIAS, AMAS A ESE TAISHO Y NO A QUIEN REALMENTE TE AMA!-. Gritó enloquecido. -¡ERES UNA MALDITA CÍNICA!-.

Al oír los gritos de Koga, todos los guardias del pasillo, se hicieron presentes y el pelinegro los empujó, pero estos lo detuvieron, hasta que Kagome les dijo que estaba en libertad y podían dejar marcharlo. Pero antes de irse, Koga volvió a amenazar a Kagome.

-Escúchame bien, maldita bastarda. Ya que estas tan enamorada del hijo de puta ese de Taisho, puedes olvidarte de mí para siempre. Pero si te veo aparecer por mi mercado, juro que voy a hacerte pedazos, lo juro por mi vida, no voy a dudar en matarte aunque eso me cueste la muerte y va en serio-. Amenazó Koga y se marchó.

Kagome estaba estupefacta ante esa amenaza de Koga y quiso ir tras de él, pero en ese instante, recordó que Inuyasha estaba herido y mal. Fue hacia el hospital, en donde estaba Inuyasha y la valiente guerrera, entró en la habitación donde estaba y vio que el doctor estaba con él.

-¿Cómo está, doctor?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Muy mal, señorita. Se necesita de un medicamento para sanarle su herida interna, pero se requiere de una fruta especial, que solo la venden en el otro pueblo o la tienda de Koga-.

Respondió el médico.

Kagome se tomó el rostro con su mano izquierda. Ahora sí que estaba todo mal. Koga le juró matarla si iba a su mercado o a pedirle un favor y el otro pueblo está bastante lejos y estaba muy cansada para hacer otro viaje y encima llovía mucho y solo le quedaba deducir si iba por esa fruta y convencer a Koga o ir al otro pueblo, pese a que no tenía mucho tiempo, miró su bolsita llena de monedas de oro y pensó si eso serviría con Koga, pero rememoró la amenaza, aunque hará un intento por ver si le resulta.

La valiente guerrera, fue hasta el mercado de Koga y de más estaba decir que el recibimiento, no fue de lo mejor, es más Koga iba a tomar su machete de tajar cocos.

-Da un solo paso y te convierto en picadillo-. La amenazó Koga.

-No creo que te atrevas-. Lo desafió Kagome desenvainando su espada.

-No me pruebes o realmente verás lo peor de mí-. Amenazó ahora él.

-Koga, solo vine a comprarte una fruta que necesito para sanar al príncipe Taisho-. Explicó Kagome bajando la punta de su espada.

-Sí, se cual es-. Dijo Koga con malicia.-Es la mora amarilla que sirve para hemorragias internas-.

-Exacto-. Coincidió la guerrera.-Te pagaré bien por ella-. Trató de convencerlo.

-No quiero oro ni nada. Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada contigo y mejor vete a buscar esa mora al otro pueblo, porque de las mías, no tendrás ninguna-. Masculló Koga, riendo con cara de loco asesino.

-Sí que estas mal y todo porque te rechacé-. Negó Kagome incrédula.

-¡SÍ!-. Gritó Koga como loco.-Sí en estos momentos estuviéramos casados y felices, yo te daría todo, pero como elegiste a ese demonio mitad hombre, mitad equino (dicho con burla sangrienta); No tendrás nada y vete de mi tienda-. La echó vehementemente.

Kagome enarcó sus cejas, envainó su espada y salió de la tienda de Koga, no sin antes advertirlo.

-Eres un lunático y la verdad me alegro no haberme casado contigo. Espero que nunca llegues a necesitar ayuda-. Advirtió Kagome severamente.

-Me defenderé solo-. Replicó Koga.

Kagome no le esgrimió respuesta alguna. La tormenta empezaba a intensificarse más y los truenos se hacían más amenazantes que nunca, pero debía ir por esas moras amarillas, para sanar a Inuyasha. Sin perder tiempo, fue hasta el establo del joven Akitoki y rentó un caballo, subió en él cuando estuvo listo y a toda velocidad, salió al otro pueblo a buscar esas moras.

En el trayecto, Kagome no tuvo que ir muy lejos, cerca de allí, encontró un árbol donde crecen esas moras amarillas y para su suerte, el árbol, las había germinado hace pocos días. Elevó sus ojos al cielo y percibió que unas gotas, caían en su delicado rostro. Sin perder tiempo, la valiente guerrera, pateó fuertemente el tronco cinco veces y gracias a su fuerza, varias moras amarillas, cayeron al suelo y Kagome las recogió y las puso en su canasto. Pero en el momento en que iba a emprender su regreso, un grupo de bandidos que pertenecían al grupo de Renkotsu, quisieron atacarla para robarle.

-Danos todo lo que llevas, hermosura-. Peticionó poco amablemente uno de ellos.

-Tengo prisa y no tengo tiempo para juegos-. Dijo Kagome calmadamente.

-No nos entendiste, dulzura. Queremos todo lo que llevas y de paso una fiestita contigo-. Dijo otro de los bandidos deleitándose.

-¿Podrían dejarme pasar?-. Preguntó amablemente la guerrera.-Llevo prisa, más tarde vendré a jugar con ustedes-.

-Parece que eres tonta o no te das cuenta de la situación, ricura-. Dijo maliciosamente el primero de los bandidos.-Estamos muy enfadados y al menos que nos entregues ese lindo cuerpo para satisfacernos y todo lo que llevas, no te moverás de aquí-.

Kagome hizo una mueca de entender que esos tipos no iban a dejarla ir, así que se bajó de su caballo, desenvainó su espada y su cuchillo y adoptó una pose defensiva. Los bandidos, desenvainaron las suyas y se abalanzaron sobre Kagome.

Kagome no tuvo problemas en combatirlos, con ágiles movimientos y golpes de puño, patadas y tajos de su espada del cáliz, logró derrotas a los 5 bandidos, los cuales 3 murieron y dos muy heridos, se rindieron. Kagome les sacó todas sus pertenencias y los ató. Subió a su caballo y regresó al castillo Windsor en su nueva base.

Al llegar, los guardias mecánicos y humanos del castillo, encarcelaron a los bandidos y Kagome le regresó el caballo a Akitoki. Al ir para el hospital del pueblo, la guerrera pasó por la verdulería de Koga y este al ver que esa mujer llevaba moras amarillas, le extrañó que haya tardado tan poco en ir y venir, si el otro pueblo está a 20 minutos de allí.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas moras amarillas, si el otro pueblo está a 20 minutos de aquí?-. Preguntó Koga interponiéndose delante de Kagome.

-No tengo tiempo para tus preguntas estúpidas. Apártate-. Respondió Kagome con desdén.

Koga la tomó de un brazo deteniéndola.-Responde a mi pregunta-.

-Las saqué de un árbol que encontré en el camino y ahora quítame la mano de encima o te la corto-. Dijo y amenazó al mismo tiempo la pelinegra.

-Ese árbol es de donde saco esas moras, por lo cuanto voy a exigirte que me las des ahora mismo-. Exigió Koga con gesto autoritario.

-Olvídalo-. Le desafió Kagome y se marchó.

Koga iba a sacarle la bolsa con las moras de la mano y Kagome se defendió, le dio una patada en el hígado y un feroz puñetazo, que a Koga lo hizo caer sobre el canasto de tomates, bañándolo con jugo de estos.

-¡MIS TOMATES FRESCOS!-. Gritó Koga desesperado y enloquecido.

-Toma entonces, te los pagaré, pero ahora llevo prisa-. Dijo Kagome arrojándole a los pies de Koga, su bolsita llena de monedas de oro.

Koga se levantó y volvió a interponerse delante de ella, no iba a permitir que se marchara con,…¿Sus moras?.

-Te he dicho que me des mis moras amarillas, no las usarás para sanar a esa basura de ese principucho de pacotilla-. Gruñó Koga furioso.

-¿Y desde cuando te crees dueño del bosque?-. Preguntó Kagome iracunda.

-Desde que yo, me rompí el trasero y mis manos y alma, sembrando esos árboles y tú quieres usarlos para sanar a esa porquería que me robó lo que amaba-. Respondió Koga colérico.

-¿Cuánto quieres por ellas?-. Preguntó Kagome con aire paciente.

-¡Nada!-. Gritó Koga logrando arrebatarle la bolsita con las moras amarillas.-Si quieres estas moras te casarás conmigo si o si-. Se burló mostrándole en su rostro las moras.

Kagome tenía unas ganas enormes de desenvainar su espada y atravesarlo con ella, pero se contuvo y se fue, ante la satisfacción de Koga, su actuación de que ese árbol era suyo le sirvió muy bien para lograr arrebatarle las moras a Kagome, pero esta reaccionó rápido y supo que Koga no pudo plantar esos árboles tan rápido si no hacía 3 días que estaban en ese sitio. Furiosa volvió al mercado, agarró a Koga y le dio un fuerte puñetazo y volvió a tomar lo que era suyo.

-Si vuelves a robarme estas moras, te atravieso de lado a lado. Estas moras no son tuyas, puesto que tienen 2 semanas de haber madurado y apenas estamos hace 3 días aquí-. Advirtió Kagome y de paso acotó lo correcto.

Koga estaba que explotaba de furia, Kagome finalmente se marchó al hospital y allí finalmente prepararon la medicina para Inuyasha. Una vez lista, se la dieron de beber y le inyectaron el mismo jugo, salvo que este no era comestible, si no medicinal e inyectable.

A las pocas horas, Inuyasha estaba recuperado y sano, cosa que puso muy bien a la guerrera pelinegra, que lo acompañaba

-Gracias, Kagome-. Susurró Inuyasha

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, tómalo como un deber mío-. Sonrió la guerrera.

Kagome, acariciaba los flequillos de la frente del ambarino y volvió a sonreírle, pero súbitamente y sin saber por qué, la guerrera, fue bajando lentamente su rostro hacia el del ambarino y unir sus labios a los de él, para convertirse en un apasionado y largo beso. Varios gemidos, se escucharon salir de la sensual boca de Kagome, que disfrutaba de ese beso y de cómo sus lenguas de entrelazaban y jugaban al ritmo del amor.

Cuando se separaron, una sensación de amor y pasión, se despertó en Kagome. Mañana Inuyasha será dado de alta y podrán planear mejor sus vidas amorosas. En ese instante, la tormenta desató toda su furia sobre casi todo Inglaterra y en Windsor, los robots y guardias del castillo, ordenaron a toda la población, entrar a sus casas o buscar refugio. Kagome se quedó con Inuyasha, pero estaba preocupada por su abuela y su pequeño hermanito, hasta que uno de los guardias humanos, le dijo que ellos estaban bien y a resguardo, cosa que a Kagome la puso muy feliz.

Kagome dejó solo a Inuyasha, ya que este debía reponerse aún del medicamento y fue a una de las habitaciones donde estaba su hermanito Sota, que estaba en el hospital junto a la anciana Kaede, la abuela de ambos. Sota estaba en su habitación, cuando Kagome entró en ella, su hermanito corrió a abrazarla y esta correspondió al saludo.

-¡Hermanita!-. La abrazó Sota emocionado.

-Hola, Sota!-. Saludó Kagome también emocionada.

Kagome nunca estuvo tan feliz en su vida. No solo porque ya era toda una guerrera profesional, pese a su joven edad. Su familia la hacía sentir orgullosa de vivir y más ahora que encontró el amor en alguien que ella al principio no sabía nada de quien era, hasta que vivió todas esas aventuras y mientras cenaba junto a su hermanito, recordaba todas esas aventuras y peripecias que vivió con Inuyasha cuando era aquel equino negro y en cómo iba a extrañarla, ya que hace días no sabe nada de ella.

Más tarde y muy de madrugada, Sota se había dormido profundamente, pese a que a veces le costaba debido a la ruidosa tormenta. Kagome estaba bastante cansada, así que regresó a la habitación, se quitó toda su vestimenta y se acostó en la cama junto a su hermanito, para que este deje de estar asustado y se duerma mejor en compañía de su hermana mayor.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó, luego de dormir muy bien y relajar su cuerpo, vio que el día no había mejorado nada i seguía nublado, pero no llovía. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Sota dormido profundamente. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, se asomó apenas por la cortina de la ventana y vio que tal cual como se lo detalló, el día estaba feo. Se arrimó a la cama y despertó a su hermanito dándole un beso en su mejilla derecha, el niño se despertó a duras penas, pero agradeció el saludo.

-¡Hola, hermana!-. Saludó Sota.-¿Qué haces así desnuda?, no temes que te vean?-.

-Ay, no, Sota. La cortina está cerrada, pero ya me visto y saldremos a desayunar y ver a Inuyasha-. Planificó Kagome.

Sota salió de la cama muy contento, se quitó su pijama y se vistió, no sin antes darse un baño junto a su hermana mayor y salir juntos a desayunar. Kagome y Sota, desayunaron en el gran palacio real y luego fueron a ver a Inuyasha que estaba mucho mejor. Pero en el camino, Sota percibió algo que incluso llamó la atención de Kagome.

-Mira, hermana, es Koga y está con una mujer-. Apuntó Sota.

Kagome miró y vio que era cierto, Koga estaba conversando muy horonda y ampliamente con una joven mujer pelirroja, muy bonita y atractiva. La chica era una conocida repartidora de víveres, que vagaba por allí, ya que su pueblo había sido arrasado por bandidos, que Kagome derrotó en una batalla feroz y ella fue una de las pocas sobrevivientes.

En eso, la mujer se percató de la presencia de Kagome y dejó por unos minutos su charla con Koga para ir a abrazarla y agradecerle el ser violada por esos malvados bandidos. Kagome correspondió el saludo, pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando Koga llamó a la mujer pelirroja.

-Vamos, Ayame. Mejor no estar cerca de gentuza tan despreciable-. Dijo Koga con desprecio.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?-.

-Nada, Ayame. Ya vámonos-. Insistió Koga.

-Pasa, Ayame, que el niñito caprichoso, está así, porque lo rechacé y voy a casarme con el príncipe Taisho, es decir, el hermano menor de mi rey Sesshomaru-. Afirmó Kagome desenmascarando la verdad de todo.

-Koga-. Susurró Ayame entre pena y diversión.

-O nos vamos, o cancelo la cena de esta noche-. Dijo Koga ya molesto.

-Está bien-. Se rindió Ayame.-Nos vemos pronto, Kagome-. Se despidió la pelirroja.

Ayame y Koga, entraron a la tienda de este y Kagome retomó su actividad junto a su hermanito.

-Vaya resentido-. Suspiró Sota.

-Olvídalo, Sota. Es un perfecto papanatas y me alegro no haberme casado con él-. Dijo Kagome ignorando la tozudez de Koga.

Kagome y Sota, entraron al hospital y fueron a la sala de Inuyasha. Allí entró la guerrera sola, ya que le pidió a su pequeño hermano que la aguarde junto a su abuela, así irán juntos a casa. Inuyasha estaba feliz de ver a su amada guerrera de regreso y a su lado. La pelinegra se acercó a él y un beso en sus labios, fue el cálido saludo de esa mañana nublada.

-¿Cómo durmió mi príncipe?-. Preguntó sonriente la guerrera.

-¡Muy bien!-. Respondió feliz el ambarino.-Y más ahora que apareció mi sol en este día tan feo-.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarlo, lo ayudó a salir de la cama e Inuyasha se puso la ropa que le consiguió su hermano de príncipe. Al verlo, Kagome se sonrojó un poco y vio cuan guapo estaba con ese uniforme y así los 4, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sota y la abuela Kaede, se fueron a la casa de estos.

Más tarde, Kagome se encontraba combatiendo con bandidos ladrones, que fueron los mismos que atacaron hace unos meses a Ayame, pero en este caso no lo hizo sola, Inuyasha, la estaba ayudando en su tarea y ahora la joven guerrera ya no estará sola en sus batallas por salvar al mundo de feroces bandidos y otros seres que amenacen la paz de la tierra. Cuando terminaron ambos montaron sus caballos y fueron de paseo, pese a la tenue lluvia que caía en esos momentos. Al rato, ambos descansaron bajo la protección de un sauce y allí, volvieron a su amor, uniendo sus labios y pasión y tener unos minutos de relax y poder por fin tener ambos algo que anhelaban conocer, el amor.

-Kagome-. Susurró Inuyasha.

-Dime-. Lo alentó la guerrera.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-. Preguntó tímidamente el príncipe Inuyasha.

-Claro que sí-. Afirmó sonriente la pelinegra.

Así, volvieron a unir sus labios y por fin confirmar el amor.

Kagome, una temible y poderosa guerrera de 18 años, hija de la poderosa sacerdotisa y guerrera Midoriko y del pirata del espacio Naraku, ambos ya fallecidos, que fue entrenada para defender al castillo Windsor y protegida de los Reyes Kikyo y Sesshomaru, y conocida por todos como la valiente guerrera del fuego y poseedora de la sagrada y mortal espada del cáliz, ha vivido aventuras junto a alguien que nunca llegó a sospechar sería humano y menos el hermano menor de su rey Sesshomaru y príncipe, que en un principio sirvió como su fiel caballo equino negro y compañero de aventuras, terminaría siendo su gran amor, un amor que la joven guerrera anhelaba con pasión y holgura, un amor que la ayudará a entender que en la vida no todo son batallas, si no que también existe otra pasión, la del amor, un amor que por fin conoció y vivió Kagome, la joven princesa guerrera.

FIN.

Hola a todos y todas:

Por fin esta historia ha llegado a su fin y con un final que de seguro muchas anhelaban, con Inuyasha y Kagome por casarse y la historia que han vivido ambos, era justo que terminara así. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, agregados de favoritos y notificaciones, realmente tanto perla como yo, les estamos agradecidos por darnos esta oportunidad a ambos en esta maravillosa historia. Esperamos haya sido del agrado de todos, y una vez más miles de gracias y muchos saludos.

PD: Prontamente el epílogo de este fic y final.

Guille (Knight Rider) y Black Pearl B.


End file.
